Tenten's Adventure!
by Puri-Senpai
Summary: Naruto é sempre o principal, protagonista e herói. Agora, nesta missão inédita, é a vez de Tenten ser mais do que uma coadjuvante. -NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku...outros-
1. Como em um Mangá

**Tenten's Adventure**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto eh da Hinata!! E que fique claro 8DDD

**CAP.1 - Como em um Mangá.**

**

* * *

**

Ouviu-se outro zunido de kunai, desta vez vindo de sua direita. Essa missão se fazia agora bem cansativa para o ex-Time Gai, reunido novamente graças a uma rigorosa seleção imposta pela própria Godaime.

* * *

_-Uni, du, ni, tê... - Tsunade tinha várias cartas contendo fotos de seus shinobis disponíveis espalhadas por sua mesa._

_Tinha de decidir quais deles iriam para uma simples missão Rank B. Lembrando-se que Naruto e o Time 7 completaram com sucesso missões de Rank A quando ainda eram "meros" gennins._

_O que era totalmente tedioso!! Pois todos os seus ninjas ou eram muito bons, ou nada discretos, de modo que alguém, Naruto, podia pôr tudo a perder._

_Suspirou. Se perdera no próprio método de seleção._

_Não que fosse uma Hokage desleixada, mas havia certas questões de peso a se pensar. Aquela era uma missão mediana, talvez até fácil para shinobis como os da vila, mas se enviasse as pessoas erradas, falharia. Contudo, se mandasse ninjas fortes demais, havia a possibilidade de uma missão mais preocupante surgisse, e aí Konoha estaria sem seus melhores shinobis para completá-la._

_Pensou tanto que decidiu pôr o raciocínio de lado e deixar com a sorte mesmo._

_-Minha mãe mandou eu... - Nesse momento foi interrompida por uma figura de custos cabelos negros, repicados, que acabara de adentrar a sala. Carregava uma porquinha que atendia pelo nome de Ton Ton._

_-SHIZUNE! VOCÊ ME FEZ PERDER O FIO-DA-MEADA!! ... DENOVO!!_

_-Com todo o respeito Tsunade-sama... mas ainda está nessa seleção? Os ninjas já deveriam ter partido e retornado a uma hora dessas..._

_-Pois muito bem, espertinha. Por que não me ajuda ao invés de tentar me "animar" já que não é muito boa nisso? _

_-Hai... - Shizune se aproximou da mesa de sua mestra e depois de uma rápida olhada, pôde se pronunciar. - Já que está tão preocupada com o desempenho de Naruto-kun, porque simplesmente não manda outro shinobi e o deixa na vila pronto para uma missão mais difícil? Naruto é forte. Konoha estaria bem munida com ele aqui._

_-Bem, dona Shizune, não posso fazer isso "simplismente"... - Tsunade ironizava o termo usado por sua dissípula tanto quanto possível. - ...porque desde que salvaram Sasuke ele vem me azucrinando para partirem logo em missão. Ele que voltar a ter missões como com o anitgo Time 7._

_-Quer dizer então que além de ser obrigada a enviar Naruto, a senhora teria que mandar Sasuke também, desequilibrando o nível de ninjas fortes em Konoha. - Finalizou a morena, satisfeita com seu raciocício._

_-É, eu diria que quase iso... Se bem... - o rosto da loira se iluminou, seus olhos brilhavam quase que, malignamente. - ..huhuhuhu... Sem problemas quanto a isso! - disse levantando-se e erguendo o punho fechado no ar em sinal de vitória. - Apenas me ajude a escolher outros três membros!!_

_Shizune parecia, e estava, confusa. Olhou para sua Ton Ton que cochilava tranquilamente sem se importar com a conversa. Depois fitou a Sennin._

_-Já que está dizendo... - Limpou a garganta e depois prosseguiu. - Para capitão, acho que deveríamos chamar Hyuuga Neji. Ele poderia controlar o jeito... ahn... barulhento de Naruto-kun... - esperou pela reação da loira. Esta apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. Olhos fechados e mão segurando o queixo. - ...e nada mais natural que seus antigos colegas de time para completar a equipe. Rock Lee e Tenten._

_A de cabelos negros parou ao perceber um semblante preocupado atingir o rosto da loira com a menção da mestra das armas. Tsunade fez um murmúrio que não atingiu os ouvidos de Shizune, tratando de recompor-se em seguida._

_Pois então chame-os aqui. - dito isso voltou a se sentar._

_-Está tudo bem, Tsunade-sama?_

_-Esqueça isso. Apenas chame-os_

_-Hai!_

* * *

-Naruto! Mais cuidado!! Já é a terceira vez que você quase me acerta com isso!

-Nyaaa... foi mal Tenten... mas já estamos andando a muito tempo e r fiquei sem nada pra fazer... - desculpou-se o loirinho que alcançou a kunoichi, à frente do grupo, afim de recuperar a arma escapulida. Estivera brincando de tacar a kunai para cima e depois pegar, mas como era um torto, jogara para cima, quase cortara-se ao tentar pegar e , no susto, a empurrara para a frente, na direção da mestra das armas.

- Se não sabe brincar com kunais..._ Não brinque! _- - repreendeu a morena, para depois voltar ao habitual sorriso. - Chegue perto de me acertar mais uma vez... que irei _te_ usar com _alvo_ caso _eu_ acabe entediada...

Dito isso entregou a kunai que agarrara em pleno ar com tanta destreza a seu legítimo dono. Este, engoliu em seco.

"Melhor parar... " pensou o hiperativo número um de Konoha. "A última vez que ela errou deve ter sido a taaanto tempo, que ela já nem deve mais se lembrar como é..."

A de coques no entanto compartilhava de outros pensamentos.

"Por que é que ele veio mesmo?!"

_

* * *

_

-REPETE ISSO!! - Naruto berrava à outra loira que se encontrava atrás de sua costumeira mesa.

-Você irá em uma missão com Neji, Lee e Tenten. Conforme o prometido, a primeira missão Rank B que chegou em minhas mãos hoje, é sua.

-MAS E O SASUKE!? - o loirinho estava inconformado. O que pioraria com o sorriso debochado que se formava no rosto de Tsunade.

-Ora, você me disse que queria partir em missão... - agora a Sennin dava um risinho sacana. - ...você não disse nada em ir numa missão "com o Sasuke".

O queixo de Naruto atingiu o chão.

_Em seu interior, Tsunade ria "MWUHAUAHUAHUA NA SUA CARA!!"_

Bingo! Agora Shizune entendera o reação de sua mestra na última conversa.

O Uzumaki recolheu seu queixo para depois voltar a berrar.

-VOCÊ ENTENDEU MUITO BEEEM!!

-Dá um tempo, Naruto - disse Sasuke que também se fazia presente, além do ex-Time Gai, Sakura e Hinata. - Deixa para a próxima.

O Uchiha mantinha as expressões de sempre, só que mais tranquilo. Desde que voltara definitivamente para Konoha, era como se carregasse um peso a menos consigo. Melhorara muito, mas continuava meio frio. Certos Hábitos são mais difíceis de se perder.

-É uma missão simples até pra você, Naruto... Então complete-a logo e volte para ir em uma com agente! - Era Sakura quem falava, estendendo um V com os dedos a Naruto. °--°v

A médica Nin era toda sorrisos desde a volta de Sasuke. Perdendo apenas para Tenten, cujo sobrenome, se houvesse um pensava Sakura, seria "Bishoo"¹.

-Naruto-kun e o ex-Time Gai eu entendo Tsunade-sama... Mas por que eu, Sasuke-san e Sakura-chan também fomos chamados? - Incrivelmente era Hinata quem falava.

Costumava gaguejar apenas em determinados assuntos. E com Naruto, claro. Este, como não sabia disso, ficou se perguntando quantas leis da física a Hyuuga sentira quebrar ao dizer tamanha frase sem se atrapalhar.

-Essa é realmente uma ótima pergunta Hinata, acontece que... - foi óbviamente interrompida pelo loiro.

-INCRÍVEL HINATA! VOCÊ FALOU UMA FRASE INTEIRINHA SEM GAGUEJAR!! - Naruto saltara na frente da pobre Hinata, gritando e balançando os braços frenéticamente sem deixar que a Hokage continuasse.

-N-n-n-não Na-naruto-to k-kun... é-é-é que... - Agora Hinata fora interrompida.

-Naruto... SENTA!! - e com isso o Uzumaki se calou e se sentou. Simples assim.

_Tenten lembrara de ter rido baixinho nessa hora. A reação de Naruto fora idêntica a de um personagem de um mangá que Hinata lhe emprestara certa vez. Inualgumacoisa, onde o personagem Inualgumacoisa tinha um colar mágico, não parecia em nada com uma coleira, mas servia quase que para a mesma coisa. E cada vez que a garota do mangá, porque tem sempre uma para fazer par com o principal, dizia "Senta!", o colar fazia com que o Inualgumacoisa caíssem de cara no chão._

Sem perceber, começara a rir um pouco mais alto nessa hora, recebendo em seguida, um cutucão vindo de Neji à sua direita. "Cuidado" era o que ele queria dizer. "Fique quieta!" foi o que ela entendeu. Mas a julgar pela cara de sua idolatrada Godaime, era o melhor a se fazer mesmo. Ficar quieta.

Chegando ao final, lembrava de ouvir Tsunade-sama terminando suas explicações e, resumidamente, eles teriam de entregar uma mensagem secreta para o capitão de um lugar aí. Mas além disso, havia palavras-chave e contra-senhas que deveriam decorar para quando fossem recepcionados pelos guardas do tal lugar, e outras, falsas, para impostores.

A de coques não prestara muita atenção quanto à localização, nomes, essas coisas. Deixava isso para Neji, e este sabia disso. Mas não era burra. decorara todas as palavras chave ,senhas e afins. Apenas não estava com vontade de se concentrar nisso.

Por fim os outros, - lê-se Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata - ficariam "em guarda" segundo a Hokage. "De reserva" nas palavras de Tenten.

E ao sairem, a costumeira pergunta. "Pegou a Kunai?"

**Nuss tive uns probleminhas ake com esse cap ams axo q já está tudo resolvido xDDD**

**mals.**

**UHUUUUUL!!**

**JA NE!**


	2. Pegou a Kunai?

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personas que pertencem a Kishimoto não me pertencem...os que não pertencem a Kishimoto me pertencem sim, 8DDD

CAP.2 - Pegou a Kunai?

* * *

Narrador do X-men Revolution... No capítulo anterior de X..Tenten's Adventure...

_A mestra-das-armas não prestara muita atenção quanto à localização, nomes, essas coisas. Deixava isso para Neji, e este sabia disso. Mas não era burra, havia memorizado todas as palavras chaves e contra-senhas. Apenas não estava afim de se concentrar nisso._

_Por fim, os outros - Lê-se Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata - ficariam "em guarda" segundo a Hokage, "de reserva" nas palavras da ninja de coques._

_E antes de sair, a costumeira pergunta: "Pegou a kunai?"_

* * *

-Eu vou, eu vou... PRA CASA AGORA EU VOU! PARARÁ-tIM bUM, PARARÁ TiM.._BUM!_ - O último "bum" já não era Naruto cantando, e sim o som de um soco que ele ganhara do portador do Byukugan. - NEJIIIII! POR QUE FEZ ISSO CACETE..?!

-Cale a boca. - foi tudo o que o membro "comunicativo" do grupo se limitou a dizer.

Tenten que seguia na frente do grupo apenas ria, hora acompanhada por Lee, mais atrás, que também se divertia com aquilo.

Naruto era muito engraçado, mas mais do que isso, ele parecia ter o dom de mudar as pessoas, como fez com Neji e Sasuke... Nunca desistia, como em toda santa missão... Possuia um passado triiiste, com direito a um demônio-raposa selado dentro de si... É órfão... e... apesar disso tudo é sempre tão... animado..?

Tenten piscou. NARUTO ERA A IMAGEM CUSPIDA DE UM PROTAGONISTA DE MANGÁ!! Não que estivesse chamando de clichê...

A Kunoichi do grupo não era exatamente uma_ fan _ou otaku, principalmente otaku. Preferia deixar isso com Hinata, já que era a Hyuuga quem lhe fornecia _todo aquele estoque_ de mangás, shoujo na maioria, e todos sempre impecáveis. Tenten chegava a prender a respiração ao abrir um para ler, tal era o medo do livrinho se desintegrar.

Podia não ser tão empolgada nas histórias em si, era mais um hobby, mas realmente se divertia comparando-as com outros mangá, e até, com pessoas reais. xDD

Mas, se Naruto era o _protagonista_...seria ela..._coadjuvante_? Naaaaaaaaaah... Coadjuvante eram Neji e Lee, Sakura, Hinata e ousava dizer, até mesmo Sasuke. Assiiim, como todos que tiveram alguma grande mudança em suas vidas graças ao loirinho.

Por Kami-sama.

NUNCA em sua vida houve uma grande mudança graças a ele! Eles mal se falavam... Ela mal o via!! Isso fazia dela... figurante? SERIA TENTEN TÃO POUCO IMPORTANTE QUANTO O CARA DO ICHIRAKU QUE SE CHAMA ICHIRAKU?! Nããão... Naruto adora lámem. AHHHH ELA ERA MENOR DO QUE O CARA DO LÁMEN! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!

-Ei, Gejimayou...- o Hiperativo chamava a Besta Verde.

-Hm?

-A Tenten tá bem? - perguntou Naruto apontando para a citada.

Lee só pode contemplar sua amiga com ambas as mãos na cabeça chacoalhando-a, enquanto resmungava algo como "COMO PÔDE ACONTECEEEEER?!"

-Ela deve ter esquecido de alguma coisa. - concluiu o spandex júnior com seu olhar interrogativo e mão segurando o queixo.

-Acha que foi uma das armas?- perguntou o ingênuo Naruto, quase trombando com Lee que andava pouco à sua frente, tal foi a brusquidão com que este parara. Seu rosto estava sombrio...

-Tenten NUNCA esquece uma arma!!- Os olhos de Lee estavam ainda maiores, se é que era possível, demontrando..medo. OAO''''

O próprio Hyuuga que escutava a tudo calado fez uma careta ao recordar do que acontecera na primeira vez, e última se dele dependesse, que a flor do time esquecera uma arma...

* * *

_O ainda Time Gai estava a caminho de uma missão em Suna. Dois dias de viagem. Dois dias seria o que levariam para chegar lá no máximo de tempo possível para um ninja. Dois dias seria o que levariam se o apocalipse não tivasse batido à porta de Tenten._

_-**P**ooo **QUE P**oooo!! - e assim nasceu a sigla PQP - CADÊ A MINHA KUNAI!?_

_-Calma Tenten! É só uma kuna...- pobre Lee...não pode terminar essa frase._

_-Só uma kunai? SÓ UMA KUNAAAI?! - gritava...ou pior...esbravajava. - É A MIIIINHA KUNAAAI!_

_-Tenten, por favor! Contenha o seu fogo da juventude!! - pobre Gai...foi a primeira vez que o ouviram dizer algo assim. a outra foi com Lee bêbado._

_-PEGA ESSE FOGO E SENTA EM CIMA DELE!! EU VO BUSCAR A MINHA KUNAAAAI!! - foi a única vez que ouviram a kunoichi dizer algo assim a seu sensei._

_-PERDEU O JUÍZO SUA IDIOTA!? - foi a primeira e única vez que ouviram Neji se exaltar assim com sua colega._

_Por fim ela conseguira. Ela e Neji retornaram até Konoha... Pegaram a, A kunai... Encontraram com Gai e Lee... Começaram e terminaram a missão... Então retornaram a Konoha. Denovo._

_Seis dias. SEIS DIAS!_

_Neji entendia que aquela era A kunai porque pertencera à mãe de Tenten. COMPREENDIA que era uma das únicas lembranças que tinha dela ou de qualquer outro parente já que, de fato, nunca os conhecera._

_MAS SEIS DIAS?! O QUE DEVERIA SER QUATRO!? DOIS PRA IR...DOIS PRA VOLTAR?? Inaceitável._

_Naquele mesmo dia, Hyuuga Neji prometeu a si próprio que jamais permitiria Sem Sobrenome Definido Tenten, esquecer..daquela..kunai._

_E até hoje, sempre que ela, não necessáriamente eles, sai em missão, Neji pergunta: "Pegou a kunai?"_

_Aquilo foi a 4 anos. Tinham 13 naquela época._

* * *

-Creio que ela tenha esquecido...comida. - disse o Rock. "tomara...TOMARA!" foi o que quis dizer Lee.

-Hm - foi tudo o que ousou pronunciar Naruto, ainda aparte do passado obscuro do ex-Time Gai.

O Uzumaki resolveu alcançar a ninja de coques mais uma vez, esta pelo menos já não mais chacoalhava a cabeça e resmungava. Apenas choramingava. T.T "mimimimi"

-Ei, Tenten. - sussurrava afim de não assustar a kunoichi.

-Ahn? Ah..Naruto..que que foi?

-Sabe, se precisar, eu tenho uns potes de lámen reserva - porque para Naruto, lámen nunca é demais ou extra. - Posso dividir com você se quiser.- Então deu-lhe um carismático sorriso.

-...- Não havia como explicar...Achava que talvez nem tivesse idéia do que o lezado estava falando. Mas aquele gesto foi tão meigo, tão... sincero. Sorriu de volta já mais animada.- Obrigada Naruto-kun!

Este finalizou com um simples "Hehe!" e se dirigiu para a frente do grupo.

Se havia alguém naquela missão, ou em qualquer outra, que merecia o título de_ protagonista_, Tenten disse a si própria que não se importaria se fosse o Naruto. Se orgulharia de fazer parte daquela aventura.

* * *

**E FIM! PORQUE LOGO QND EU CRIO UMA FIC PRA ELA SER A PRINCIPAL... A INFELIZ RESOLVE Q NÃO SE EMPORTA EM SER COADJUVANTE!! AHHH!!**

**mas eh soh zuera... xDD vai ter continuação! e com mais comédia tmbm!!**

**gnt.. cada vez q a tenten disser "essa missão" e afins... é como se ela estivesse falando fanfic.."esta fanfic"**

**bom... Ja ne!!**


	3. Compartilhando o Fogo

Tenten's Adventure!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é legal.. mas eh de Kishimoto.. agr..o Neji eh meu DDD

CAP. 3 - Lámen x Yakisoba.

* * *

No capítulo anterior de Tenten's Adventure:

"Sabe, se precisar, eu tenho uns potes de lámen reserva" porque para Naruto, lámen nunca é demais ou extra. "Posso dividir com você se quiser." Então deu-lhe aquele seu inconfundível sorriso.

Ela não sabia como explicar... Achava que talvez nem tivesse idéia do que o lezado estava falando. Mas aquele gesto foi tão meigo, tão... sincero. Sorriu de volta já mais animada sem sequer saber porque. "Obrigada Naruto-kun!"

Este finalizou com um simples "Hehe!" e se dirigiu para a frente do grupo.

Se havia alguém naquela missão, ou em qualquer outra, que merecia o título de_ protagonista_, Tenten disse a si própria que não se importaria se fosse o Naruto. Se orgulharia de fazer parte daquela aventura.

_Ah..._ se ela soubesse o que ainda estava para acontecer...

* * *

Tenten's POV

Já era noite e o acampamento estava pronto. Eu seria a primeira a ficar de guarda, o que era apenas uma desculpa para deixar meus "nutricionistas" dormirem enquanto eu jantasse biscoitos.

Não que eu não tenha trago algo decente para comer, mas havia me esquecido de fazer mercado, e quando me dei conta, na dispensa só havia um pote de yakisoba instantâneo e os biscoitos. AMO yakisoba. Talvez não tanto quanto o agora Naruto-_kun_ ama lámem, mas é. Yakisoba é muito bom.

Ainda tem essa minha mania de deixar o melhor para o final... Pretendo comer isso somente no último dia, quando a missão estiver concluída. É meio que um modo de comemorar também. Mas até lá, viveria de biscoitos. E como não estava afim de ouvir sermões de um tal Hyuuga e outro tal Rock, o jeito era esperá-los dormir.

Por Kami-samaaaa! Que fome!

Ouvi um barulho vindo de uma das barracas. Era Naruto. E ele vinha até a fogueira com sua mochila, não parecia querer dormir tão cedo. _Kuso._

Ele abriu a mochila tirando de lá dois daqueles potes de lámen instantâneo e, apoiando-os no colo pôs a mochila no chão e tratou de alcançar uma garrafa térmica que se encontrava próxima à fogueira. Putz, como é que eu não havia notado aquele troço _laranja_ ali antes?

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando comigo mesma, mas quando me dei conta ele estava me estendendo um dos potes.

Como ele sabia? Lembrei daquela hora em que o grupo ainda se encontrava caminhando, eu deveria ter suspeitado que Naruto estivesse se referindo à minha falta de comida quando comentou em "dividir", mas COMO ele sabia?

"Como você sabia?" Que é? Eu falo o que penso.

"Gejimayou me contou" mal peguei o pote que ele me estendeu e o _guloso_ já devorava o dele.

"Ah..." Pera aí "E como o Lee sabia?"

"Ele meio que adivinhou depois que eu pensei que você tivesse esquecido de uma arma."

Esquecer...uma... arma? Não aguentei. Ri feito uma condenada! Naruto me olhava confuso então perguntei se ele já tava sabendo do ocorrido de quatro anos atrás. Como ele negou eu não resisti, tive de contar. Até pretendia pular meu stress e as respostas à Gai-sensei, mas aquela era a parte mais hilária! Então botei tudo pra fora.

Aquela noite concerteza prometia muitas histórias, inclusive vindas do Naruto. Acho que vou adotar esse garoto!

* * *

Neji's POV

Aviso à irresponsável quase sempre que nos vemos, "Sua dispensa está bem munida?", "Não se sabe quando será a próxima missão. Esteja pronta!". Mas a infeliz me escuta? Óbvio que não! Prefere encher a mochila de biscoitos _achando _que eu não vou descobrir. Mas ela vai ver só. Espera eu pegá-la no flagra...

O plano principal era fingir que dormia e esperar a espertinha cometer o crime. Mas nããão. Naruto tinha de aparecer!

Hn. Ele está com dois potes de lámem sendo preparados. HA! Que lhe sirva de lição 'Tenten-chan'! Está morrendo de fome e terá de ver Naruto comendo NA SUA CARA. HAAAA-HA!

Epa.

Ele entregou um dos potes pra ela? Por um acaso eles combinaram isso? Tão pensando o que? Que é um encontro? E aqueles biscoitos? É pra hora do chá?

Hmph. Agora estão conversando. Acho que sobre a _proeza_ dela a quatro anos atrás... E a maldita ainda ri? Isso é por que não foi ela quem voltou até Konoha para buscar uma kunai!

Tá, ela voltou... mas a Tenten é irresponsável! Não conta e... Epa... Eu vi o que EU ACHO QUE ACABEI DE VER!

* * *

Naruto's POV

Ahhh... Conversar com a Tenten-chan é tão legal! Eu não sabia que ela era tão... louca. Mas até faz mais sentido assim, afinal ela _é_ do grupo dos Gejimayous Verdes...

Ela me contou da kunai da mãe dela... Lembrei do meu pai na mesma hora.

Tenten disse que sempre a carrega consigo separada das outras. Ela a usa como colar. Como ela não se corta, eu não sei...

Pode crer! acho que dá pra ver a silhueta da kunai por baixo da blusa dela...

* * *

Tenten's POV

Ele tá olhando para onde eu penso? Naaah, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. Mas... só por precaução.

"Quer ver minha coleção de selos explosivos?"

"Hein?" ótimo, agora ele está me olhando nos olhos.

"Eu pego os selos explosivos dos ninjas que derrotamos desde minha primeira missão." Fato.

"Sério? Demais! Onde tá?" mas como ele é barulhento!

"Shhhh." eu apontei pra barraca onde estava Neji. Eu as guardo na bolsa dele.

A careta que ele fez fora tão estranha que só depois que falei é que percebi _como_ isso soa mais estranho pra quem ouve.

"É que como eu carrego meus pergaminhos..." E são tudo de que preciso. "Raramente trago bolsas... Daí as armas extras eo ponho na bolsa do Neji."

"Ah, sim. Bem, então vamos!"

Dito isso fomos até a barraca do Neji. Naruto ficou agachado do lado de fora para me esperar. Na verdade eu mal havia entrado lá, só abri a portinha e vi aquela carinha de criança do Neji quando ele dorme.

"Nossa." disse o Uzumaki "Ele parece tão tranquilo."

"É... Ele não fica fofo quando dorme?" as vezes eu me pergunto o que se passa na cabeça dele nessas horas...

* * *

Neji's POV

...MATAR! EU VOU MATAR O NARUTO! ELE VAI VER SÓ! NÃO ACREDITO QUE PEGUEI O INFELIZ MIRANDO OS SEIOS DA TENTEN! AHHHH! AQUELE DESGRAÇADO VAI VER QUEM EH HYUUGA NE...

* * *

Naruto's POV

Cara, minha orelha tá queimando... Eu deitei em alguma planta venenosa, ou o que?

To com a sensação de que tem alguém falando mal de mim...

* * *

Tenten's POV

O loiro começou a se remexer do lado de fora da barraca. Até pra coçar a cabeça ele é barulhento, céus! Tem horas que eu fico com uma vontade louca de amarrar o Naruto num tronco, de cabeça pra baixo, com uma meia tapando a boca dele... Talvez assim ele parasse quieto!

A bolsa do Neji estava apoiada na parede da barraca, próxima ao rosto do mesmo. E eu já alcançando-a quando Naruto falou.

"Tem certeza que ele não vai acordar?"

"Se você ficar quieto, tenho." Dei uma rápida olhada no rosto de Neji. "Não há com que se preocupar, já fiz isso tantas vezes que acho que ele nem se importa mais."

"Uhh. Quer dizer que você invade a barraca do Hyuuga com frequência, hein?" falava com uma cara maliciosa.

"Huhu. Nem te conto pra quê..." mais a minha cara é mais.

Foi tão bonitinho, o rosto dele ficou todo vermelho, e quando lhe mostrei a língua encerrando a brincadeira nós dois rimos.

"Vou esperar lá na fogueira, beleza?"

Apenas concordei e voltei a encarar Neji. Havia outra razão para eu ter dito que não havia por que se preocupar.

"Ele já foi." dei uma pausa "Mas você já sabe disso, não é? Tá com o Byakugan ativado no modo silencioso..."

"Tenten, já lhe disse que não sou um celular." me respondeu abrindo apenas um dos olhos, me encarando.

"Desembucha, por que você estava nos vigiando?" falei rindo e fuxicando a bolsa dele em busca dos selos.

"ELE É UM TARA..digo... Um depravado!" O Hyuuga me respondeu de novo, só que com ambos os olhos abertos. A sombrancelha erguida, falando num tom meio-exaltado, meio-sussurrado. Cara, isso foi cômico.

"Hahahahhaha! eu ria voltando minha atenção para a bolsa, usando as costas de uma das mãos pra tapar a boca afim de abafar o som.

"Você ainda ri?" a sombrancelha continuava erguia, e agora Neji estava sentado.

"Que tal assim, gênio...?" Peguei os selos e olhei pra ele apontando com o indicador para a saída da barraca."Ao invés de dar uma de espião, vem pra fogueira com agente e vigia de perto." Pisquei e saí.

_Adoooro_ a cara de emburrado que ele faz, mas nem olhei muito, senão ele perceberia que fiquei vermelha.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Nossa! Finalmente! Ela tá vindo com os selos..Ih! O Neji tá vindo também

"YO, NEJI!" o saudei.

"Shhhh!" por que as pessoas sempre me cortam?

"O QUÊ? Estão compartilhando do fogo da juventude sem mim?"

Sobrancelhudo! Agora vai ficar melhor! Apesar de que, quando ele apareceu, a Tenten-chan lhe deu um sorriso e o Neji _se_ deu um tapa na testa. Cara esquisito.

"Yo, Lee!" cumprimentou Tenten.

"YOOO Tenten!" Ele acenava, mas depois parou."Sei que estão compartilhando do fogo... mas... como estão fazendo isso, exatamente?"

"Estamos contando histórias!" Foi o que lhe respondi.

"Hn." Cara, o Neji chega a ser pior do que o Sasuke... Como eles podem ser gênios se mal sabem falar?

Mas mesmo assim acho que vai ser divertido. Sim, vai ser uma ótima noite!

* * *

O time Gai e Naruto estavam sentados ao redor do fogo se entretendo bastante com os contos de Lee a respeito do Grande Gai-sensei. Pena que ao ativar o Byakugan enquanto espiava Naruto e Tenten, o Hyuuga deixou escapar um grupo mais adiante que os observava concentradamente.

* * *

**Uff... axo q foi o cap mais comprido até agr!**

**isso ae minna! espero que estejam gostando... xDDD**

**MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOOR**


	4. Quem é Tenten?

Tenten's Adventure!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto non eh meu... MAS TMBM NÃO EH SEU! MWUHAHAHAHA

CAP. 4 - Quem é Tenten?

* * *

_No capítulo anterior de Tenten's Adventure:_

_O time Gai e Naruto estavam sentados ao redor do fogo se entretendo bastante com os contos de Lee a respeito do Grande Gai-sensei. Pena que ao ativar o Byakugan enquanto espiava Naruto e Tenten, o Hyuuga deixou escapar um grupo mais adiante que os observava concentradamente._

* * *

Armas em mãos e o silêncio a inundar todo o perímetro que circundava seus pés ágeis e leves. Não seriam vistos nem ouvidos até que desejassem fazê-lo. Suas vestes peculiares, suas máscaras, seu orgulho... era disso que se tratava encurralar aqueles shinobis: O orgulho de servir a um exército diferenciado, especializado e tão superior a qualquer ninja que desejasse encontrá-los. Esse misterioso grupo estava a espreitar o amável ex-Time Gai & Naruto enquanto conversavam entre si.

"Acham que aquela pessoa é a mesmo que Huo-sama procura?" pergunta o "líder".

"É a imagem esculpida do retrato pintado no Salão Principal."

De pé, mas à espreita em uma árvore não muito longe do grupo, um homem de longos cabelos azulados falava sombriamente com seus companheiros. Todos prontos para surpreender os shinobis de Konoha. Ele lhes explicaria o intenso plano.

"Ouçam todos. Devemos agir rapidamente ao abordá-los, do contrá-" então se interrompeu fitando seu colega baixinho. "Pera! O-o que?" e todos se entreolharam. " Você disse 'a imagem esculpida do retrato'... isso nem ao meno faz sentido!"

E os outros ficaram paralisados uns instantes.

"Oras, é que só a conhecemos pelo retrato, e a pessoa é como... a personificação, uma escultura..." defendera-se o menor do grupo.

"Então porque não diz simplesmente que são parecidas?"

"Mas são idênticas, quase que... quase que..."

"Como se fosse o retrado em 3D, não é?"

"Oras, mas que absu-" e com um gesto de mão, o líder os interrompe. Todos param com os estúpidos argumentos para prestar atenção no que seu capitão teria de importante para lhes dizer.

"Não, não... eles têm razão. Parecidas é pouco." comentou o líder com o queixo mascarado apoiado na mão, participando da discussão.

"Capitão?"

"Isso! Exatamente! Como se a pessoa do retrato criasse vida, saísse dele, trocasse de roupa e se juntasse com um grupo de shinobis da folha."

"Não... é mais como se o retrato criasse vida, saísse da tela, tivesse uma criança que cresceria e se juntaria ao grupo de shinobis..."

"Ah... Capitão..." tentava dizer o de cabelos compridos.

"E quando ela trocou de roupa?"

"Você é surdo? Era um bebê! Deve ter tido uma centenas de roupas até crescer e ficar tão igual ao retrato!"

"Então põe isso em alguma parte do raciocínio, do contrário parece que ela criou vida, saiu do quadro, teve uma filha que cresceu e se juntou aos shinobis sem roupa!"

"Capitão, nós não temos que...?"

E o líder voltou a erguer a voz. Os outros voltaram a se calar para melhor ouvi-lo.

"Isso seria uma ofensa imperdoável." dissera o capitão sem sair de sua posição pensativa "Reconstrua sua linha de raciocínio, samurais não devem cometer tão desonrados erros como despir uma bela moça em uma linha de pensamento."

"Mas o diabos que é 3D?" pergunta o menor. Todos, menos o cabeludo se voltam para o menor com olhos arregalados.

"Vocês também não sabem, não é?" desmascarou-os.

O de longos cabelos azulados resistira ao impulso de dar um tapa na própria testa. Ele tentaria uma última vez.

"Capitão!"

"O que?" perguntara limpando a garganta.

"Já está na hora."

e todos se mantiveram em silêncio.

"Ah.."

* * *

_Péssimo_ jeito de acordar.

Uma hora estavam conversando... e beleza. Mas porque droga de motivo haviam lanças apontadas para seu pescoço?

Ah, sim. Porque _ele_ havia cochilado quando deveria ter ficado de guarda.

Na noite anterior, como já haviam conversado o bastante e Tenten já não mais passaria fome ou se entupiria de biscoitos, ela trocara a guarda com Naruto. E foram toooodos dormir. _Incluindo_ Naruto.

E lá estavam eles. lindos e maravilhosos, parados, ou melhor, imobilizados com lanças e katanas apontados contra eles. Mas o mais incrível... é que _não_ se tratavam de ninjas. Fora tudo tão rápido o ataque, o imobilizar. Não lutaram, não se defenderam, e por uns segundos pareceu a Naruto que estavam dançando, tal era o modo como se moviam.

Realmente muito rápido. E quem seriam?

Já estavam parados daquela forma havia minutos, não muitos, o suficiente para preparar um lámen ou dois, porém nada diziam seus... imobilizadores. Foi então que Tenten pareceu reparar na roupa que utilizavam e a magnífica estampa dourada de um dragão em suas armaduras carmesin. Dera uma cutuvelada em Neji, ao seu lado, e este pareceu compreender o que ela queria dizer, emboara o loiro achara que ele próprio ainda não compreendera.

Na mesma hora os shinobis disseram a senha.

A falsa.

Abaixando a lança, aquele que parecia ser o líder por ter o capacete mais chifrudo se aproximou. Se eles os soltassem e pedissem para segui-los, teriam caído na armadilha, seriam considerados inimigos pelo time que assim que solto, os nocautearíam.

O do capacete super chifrudo ficou frente à frente com Neji, tão perto que se se aproximasse um pouco mais ele furaria os olhos do gênio com aquela coisa e pressionou uma kunai no pescoço do Hyuuga.

E não uma kunai qualquer:

A kunai _do Hyuuga_. Quando ele pegara aquilo?

"Última chance." disse ao pressionar a lâmina.

Era a deixa deles. Recitaram a senha verdadeira que parecia exatamente igual à outra. Naruto coçou a cabeça com uma cara fechada, mas finalizou com um "É, é isso aí'ttebayo!".

Os três foram soltos. O mais alto fez mençâo e atacar Naruto quando Neji falou.

"Ele está conosco."

"Então por ele não disse nada?"

"Baah eu não sou bom com contra-senhas."

"Seria mais estranho se ele falasse. Acredite." Lee sorria com uma gota na cabeça.

"Aaah, sim..." o grupo se entreolhou. Então guardaram as lanças e, por um instante, fora possível crer que sorriam por debaixo das bizarras mascaras (bizarras _mesmo_). "Não se preeocupem. Também emos um desse."

Tenten piscou.

"Um Naruto?"

Agora os shinobis tinham certeza de que os soldados riam enauquento pareciam encarar uma miniatura samurai.

"É... um Naruto..."

O Uzumaki olhou para a criaturinha à sua frente. Era como encarar uma criança fantasiada de samurai. A mascara do menos era um rosto com uma careta e uma grande língua pra fora. Quando dera por si, o loiro já estava imitando a cara feia daquela máscara. O baixinho nada dissera.

"Ninjas de Konoha" pronunciara o líder simpaticamente. Pelo menos tão simpático quanto possível. Olhar para a máscara do capitão dos samurais era como olhar para as feições de alguém que visualisa a única coisa pior que Gai em seu spandex verde: Gai _sem_ o spandex... "Somos os guardas do castelo de Ryuu. Por favor, acompanhe-nos."

Os shinobis foram.

Não demorou muito... na verdade sentiram mais como se estivessem andando em circulos, mas enfim:

Chegaram ao castelo.

Lindo.

Era todo num estilo oriental bem clássico, com pinturas e vasos feitos à mão, quase sempre ornamentados. Passando por uma sala com portas enormes fechadas naquele extenso corredor em que seguiam, puderam jurar que ouviram um ritmo conhecido de alguma música.

O corredor além de comprido era largo, com um tapete estampado, vermelho, que se estendia pelas extremidades. Em algumas das paredes também haviam tapetes ornamentados, verdadeiros quadros de tecido. As paredes que não estavam cobertas eram beges, bem claras, e no lugar de lâmpadas no teto havia fileiras de castiçais em tons de dourado, que sobre o bege das paredes deixava todo o ambiente bem acolhedor e familiar à ninja de coques.

A sala para qual se dirigiam se encontrava no fiiiim do corredor, mas antes que chegassem passaram por outro aposento, à direita deles assim como o último. Era um salão na verdade, não havia portas que o separassem do corredor e sua entarada era o dobro do tamanho da porta anterior. O curioso foi que, passando por ele, Tenten pôde vislumbrar de um enorme quadro. Nele haviam sido pintadas duas pessoas, um homem jovem e muito bonito, de cabelos pretos lisos, repicados, com um sorriso de raposa no rosto. Ao lado deste...

Ao lado deste...

O grupo seguiu seu caminho para a sala no fim do corredor. Não perceberam quando a kunoichi parara para observar algo no Salão Principal, assim como não viram quando ela o adentrou afim de checar que seus olhos não a estavam enganando.

"M-... Mãe...?"

* * *

Quando os garotos, finalmente, alcançaram a sala, perceberam que na verdade tratava-se de um escritório, nas mesmas cores do corredor, só que mais escuras.

Lá ao fundo, na parede, mirando a janela um tanto distante de onde os shinobis estavam, encontrava-se o homem que, segundo a descrição da Hokage, era para quem deveríam entregar a mensagem.

"Sentem-se." pediu sem se virar para os shinobis, com uma voz lenta e mórbida.

"Viemos entregar-lhe a resposta da Hokage, Capitão Zhao." começou Neji.

"Sim, mas...onde está o quarto membro de sua equipe?" perguntara sem se virar, provavelmente observando-os pelo reflexo no vidro.

Como assim? Estavam todos ali. Naruto, Tenten, Lee, ele...Tenten? TENTEN! AHHHH ELA FOI ABDUZIDA AHHHHHHHHH TRAGAM-NA DE VOLTA SEUS VERMES!

"Lee, vá encontrar-" tentou dizer o supostamente calmo Neji, não dando pista de seus pensamentos anteriores.

"Não há necessidade. Creio que ela esteja... se indentificando com o ambiente." interrompeu o capitão, ainda com sua fala lenta e calma, simplismente... monótona. Uma pessoa normal poderia bocejar simplesmente por ouvir aquele cara falar. Mas eles não eram humanos normais... Não! Eles eram ninjas! Bocejar é para os fracos...

Não havia entendido o que ele quis dizer, nem o fato dele já saber tratar-se de uma kunoichi ao invés de outro shinobi. Nada disse, mas estava com um mal pressentimento.

"Aqui está a mensagem." Levantou-se estendendo um envelope lacrado à Zhao.

"Ah, sim." O Capitão virou-se pela primeira vez durante aquele diálogo.

O escritório já não parecia mais tão grande, nem tão pouco a janela distante.

Após uns poucos passos, Zhao pegou a mensagem das mãos de Neji olhando para cima ao agradecer.

Ele não era mais alto que a cintura de Neji!

'Ou aquele mini-samurai veio correndo, se trocou e ficou nos esperando aqui...' pensava o Uzumaki segurando-se para não rir, ou bocejar, ou morrer tentando unir os dois. "...ou daqui a pouco vai aparecer uma bruxa querendo nos uma maçã envenenada..."

Inacreditavelmente, o nanic... digo, o capitão limitou-se a dobrar o envelope sem lê-lo. E então jogou-o fora.

"O que significa isso?"

"Por favor senhor Hyuuga, peço que sente-se e não se preocupe, darei as devidas explicações. - suas expressões pareciam ter sido talhadas em pedra, não mudavam um único milímetro."

"Ele quer falar de igual para igual..." bricou Naruto, referindo-se a Neji sentado, ficando _quase_ na altura do homenzinho. Continuava mais alto.

* * *

Tenten admirava através do quadro como nunca pôde fazer antes. Mesmo por uma pintura sentia com se estivesse reconhecendo-a. Seus rostos eram exatamente iguais, mas no lugar dos habituais coques havia uma trança embutida que começava no alto da cabeça da mais velha, até a mesma franja caindo um pouco abaixo dos olhos elas tinham. O cabelo da mãe era mais curto, passava pouco do ombro com a trança. Suas roupas, típicas chinesas, nos tons preto, azul-marinho e branco, tinham estilo próximo a um uniforme de kung-fu. Detalhes em dourado. Soubera quando pequena que a mãe não era ninja, mas fora uma hábil lutadora, e dela ela herdara todo o estilo e simpatia para com armas.

Mas e o homem? Seria ele...

"É quase... como se estivesse aqui."

"O efeito melhora se você por os óculos disponíveis ali na entada, jovenzinha."

E com o susto, a kunoichi se vira repentinamente sem ver ninguém, gritando.

Mas não era ela quem estava gritando... Então ela olhou mais para baixo.

Depois do que parecera ser o grito mais agudo que ela ouvira, Tenten se deparou com um velhinho muito pequeno, de boca aberta, barba grisalha tocando o chão, olhos esbugalhados e uma pequena mão com um pequeno indicador a apontar para seu rosto.

Encontrava-se tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notara a presença dele no trono atrás de si, fitando-a completamente abismado.

"...Xiao-chan? É você?"

Apesar de aparentar muita idade, os olhos, ainda que semi-cerrado, brilhavam como os de uma criança. Trajava roupas compridas, de muitas peças, todas lindas em tons de amaralo, dourado e preto, Além de um chapéuzinho redondo e achatado, preto com uma faixa amarela.. Tinha uma longa barba com uma fita a prendê-la frouxamente pelas pontas.

Mas devia ser bem velho mesmo, porque parecia delirar. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, o mais velho simplesmente ficou sério, desceu do trono, jogou os tais óculos no lixo e, quando se virou e voltou a fitá-la, soltou outro daqueles gritos agudos.

"EU SABIA QUE UM DIA ESSA PINTURA CRIARIA VIDA PRÓPRIA E VIRIA PARA ME ASSOMBRAR! MALDITO SEJA, 3DDD!"

"Ah, é... er... desculpe... O que disse?"

Então o velho parou de gritar. Parecia ter congelado com o ouvir da voz da morena.

"Por Kami-sama...Ten...Ten..." engoliu em seco, se aproximando quase ao ponto de escalá-la para conseguir olhá-la nos olhos. Como não conseguia alcançá-la, pegou a retorcida bengala e puxou-a até a altura de seus olhos pelo pescoço.

"...Tenten?"

"Como sabe meu nome?" a mestra-das-armas notou que este era um baita de um tampinha, e olhem que não corcunda nem nada! Era _nanico mesmo_, sua estatura não alcançaria a de seus ombros nem se ele se pusesse na ponta dos pés. Suas costas doíam por ter que se abaixar para fitá-lo. Mas não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção. Seus olhos a encaravam como se a conhecesse, vivos e cheios de energia como os de uma criança.

Grandes e cintilantes _orbes chocolates._

"Tenten... Eu sou o Imperador de Ryuu, Ten Huo. EU... SOU SEU AVÔ!" gritou de alegria abraçando a "menininha" pródiga.

"Me-me-meu a...ahhh-"

_Ploft!_

Esta... desmaiou.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHH AHHHHHHH

**FINALMENTEEE**

**UHUUUL E O CLIMAX SE INSTALAAAA**

**espero que estejam aproveitando...e lembrem-se.. apesar desse capítulo ter sido mais dramático isto eh uma CO-MÉ-DIAAAA**

**apesar da aventura e ação em si EH UMA FIC D HUMOR!**

**aproveitem**


	5. Flashback no Jutsu

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer:** Quando eu dominar o mundo... Naruto.. SERÁ MEOOOO mwuhahuhauahuahuah

CAP. 5 - Como Pôde Acontecer?

* * *

Narrador das Meninas Super Poderosas: Na cidade de...digo.. em Tenten's Adventure...

-Tenten, Eu sou o Imperador de Ryuu, Ten Huo. EU... SOU SEU AVÔ! - gritou de alegria abraçando a "menininha" pródiga.

-Me-me-meu a...ahhh- _Ploft!_

Esta... desmaiou.

* * *

Konoha parecia estar mais movimentada do que de costume. O sol parecia brilhar mais, a papelada parecia diminuir, o sakê parecia aumentar, mas o principal era que os jogos de azar pareciam... menos azarados. Tudo lindo e maravilhoso, como se Kami-sama estivesse melhorando seu dia o máximo o possível para depois vir a bomba...

Uma loira andava apressada pelo corredor de seu próprio prédio. Dirigia-se para seu escritório.

Ou ao menos achava que fazia isso.

Tsunade se concentrava tanto em suas lembranças que não percebera quando passara pelo seu escritório já pela 7 vez naquela manhã.

Estava andando em circulos.

E em sua cabeça também circulava dezenas de vezes o mesmo pensamento.

Tenten.

* * *

_A de cabelos negros parou ao perceber um semblante preocupado atingir o rosto da loira na menção da mestra-das-armas. Tsunade fez um murmúrio que não alcançou os ouvidos de Shizune. "Ryuu fica perto de onde eu a trouxe..." era o que dizia, tratou de se recompor em seguida._

_E em questão de segundos estava de volta ao passado, 16 anos atrás, quando uma Sennin e futura Hokage encontrou-se abismada com o que via diante de seus olhos._

* * *

**Com os Shinobis...**

"Creio que sua amiga não saiba, mas meu senhor Huo-sama esteve à procura dela pelos últimos 16 anos." começou o capitão com sua voz morbida, sem alterar suas expressões.

"MAS POR..." Naruto foi interrompido por um calmo gesto do tampinha.

"Tenten-san é filha única de Xiao, que faleceu anos atrás em um combate para proteger o reino. Ela é... nossa heroína. Sem Xiao-san... nós nada seríamos."

E uma emoção encheu o peito do Hyuuga e do Rock. Eles sempre souberam que por trás de tanta tendência à invisibilidade social, sua Tenten, a Flor do time, a Mestra das Armas... tinha um fantástico e grandioso passado escondido.

"Mas Ryuu num é um reino recente? Não participou de nenhuma guerra..." Naruto estava certo.

"Mas é claro, nós perdemos a guerra..." Lee e Neji foram ao chão nocauteados pela informação. "Depois disso tivemos que mudar o nome, por isso vocês não encontram Ryuu nos pergaminhos de História."

Voltando à principal preocupação...

"E pra que precisam da Tenten?"

"Hyuuga-san... Não apenas é uma questão de precisar..." suspirou Zhao, imaginando que aquilo já estava mais difícil do que seu orçamento podia suportare prosseguindo monótonamente. "Huo-sama a esteve procurando porque Tenten-san é sua _neta_. Filha de_ sua filha_, Xiao."

"NANI?" perguntaram em coro os shinobis.

"Mas...mas, Tenten já estava em Konoha des-desde..." contestara Lee.

"Desde um ano de idade."

"Como aconteceu?" era Naruto, com um semblante esquisitamente... sério.

"Bom..." _pipipipipi_ apitava o que parecia ser o relógio do anãozinho. "Estou com as palavras se esgotando."

...

"Como é?"

"Devido à atual falta de melhores recursos informativos, por favor concentrem-se nesta didática lembrança do passado..."

Um arrepio subiu a espinha de Naruto. Ele reconhecia aquele que talvez fosse o jutsu mais odioso, revoltante e inexplicavelmente inevitável de todo o mundo shinobi...!

Essa não...

Zhao então faz selos com as mãos e pronuncia tediosamente o que parecera ser "Flashback no jutsu". E antes que pudessem fugir das lembranças do passado, todos começaram a encarar o mesmo ponto distante no teto que o olhar de peixe morto do capitão, sendo arrastados para este recurso tão explorado pelos ninjas...

* * *

_A cidade de Torasville! Um lugar lindo, pacífico e altamente turístico que está sendo atacada por ninjas!_

_Pessoas corriam, gritavam, paravam, tomavam fôlego, voltavam a correr e continuavam a gritar enquanto animais gigantes pisoteavam casas e prédios num super efeito dramático alá Meninas Superpoderosas._

_Então, num efeito Yondaime-luta-contra-Kyuubi, sob o que parecia ser um animal gigante de invocação não identificado, uma mulher exatamente igual à ninja de coques, mas sem os coques, permanece. Ela levanta bravamente o punho direito, seu adversário bem à sua frente e..._

_Joh Ken Po!_

_Pedra vence Papel, Xiao avança duas casas para o próximo duelo!_

_Ela ganha a primeira batalha, mas a guerra continua, e entre kunais, tags explosivas, bakugan, jutsus, NinjaGo, shurikens e até beyblades, as __batalhas são resolvidas na mais violenta, extraordinária e completamente incoerente disputa entre ninjas já vista__._

_Por fim, triunfante, ela expulsa os ninjas de lá._

_Infelizmente tratando-se de ninjas, não de honrados samurais que sabem assumir uma derrota, dias depois, quando o reino ainda festejava, uma fria chuva, seguida de de uma nevasca e então, finalmente então... o sol brilhou._

_E Ryuu perdeu a guerra._

* * *

"Pronto..." _pipipi_ volta a apitar seu relógio. Pigarreou, mas ao invés de falar, pegou uma plaquinha e nela escreveu 'O que acharam?'

"Estou... cego..." Lee estava zonzo devido aos _flashs_ e luzes fortes nos momentos de luta.

"Perturbador." Neji desde o início do desenho estava com óculos escuros para proteger seus olhos "sensíveis", e se sentia levemente enjoado com o modo como o passado de sua amiga fora retradado.

"QUE DEMAIS! QUANDO EU ME TORNAR HOKAGE VOU VENCER TODOS OS TORNEIOS DE BAKUGAN TAMBÉM!" gritava Naruto

"Puxa... e pensar que aqueles ninjas eram tão poderosos ao ponto de destruir um reino inteiro com os poderes da natureza!"

Zhao permaneceu num silêncio estranho. Já era estranho ele parar de falar para escrever plaquinhas, mas não era isso... era outro tipo de estranheza.

"Eles... destruiram seu reino com... os poderes devastadores da natureza... não foi...?"

"Sim! Sim! Para destruir o reino da Tenten eles devem ter invocado um dilúvio..."

Ele negou com a cabeça

"Então a nevasca os congelou feito uma nova era glacial!"

Outra negativa.

"IMPERDOÁVEL! O SOL ERA TÃO QUENTE QUE DERRETEU A TODOS! UM VULCÃO EXPLODIU, NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE TODO O REINO DA MINHA TENTEN TENHA SIDO DIZIMADO SEM PELO MENOS UMA AMOSTRA DE PODER DESCOMUNAL!"

Todos encararam o Hyuuga.

'Eu disse isso alto?'

Felizmente ninguém se importou.

"NEJI TEM TODA RAZÃO! ALGUMA COISA MUITA ANORMAL ACONTECEU!"

"ATÉ EU QUE SOU SÓ UM GENIN TENHO PODER PRA DESTRUIR PELO MENOS UM PAÍS, COMO PODE VOCÊS PERDEREM PRA MENOS QUE ISSO?"

E o capitão voltou a escrever. Os shinobis finalmente obteriam uma resposta satisfátória.

Com muito remorso, uma certa sennin termina de embrulhar algo que estivera procurando desde que levara Tenten para Konoha.

Em sua cabeça, um choro amargurado de um triste pai invocava os terrores do Flashback no jutsu...

Ela carimbou o pacote e o prendeu na perna de um falcão.

"Se Tenten vai mesmo pra lá... ela vai precisar disto." E com o falcão em mãos, ela o ergue para que a frondosa ave alcance os céus, levando consigo aquele presente e o desejo de Que Tenten... tivesse um destino diferente do de sua mãe.

A ave se estatelou no chão do escritório, junto do pacote que possuia, pelo menos, o dobro do seu peso.

Ela pega o pobre falcão em mãos, repreendendo-se pela sua burrice.

"Ah, desculpe... deixa eu te ajudar com isso." disse, acariciando a cabeça do bicho e ajeitando as bagunçadas penas do mesmo, antes de abrir sua janela, precisar a direção do vento e a exata localização de Ryuu... e arremessar a ave feito uma bola de baseball superdesenvolvida.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Huo corria em volta do corpo desmaiado da kunoichi. "MATEI MINHA NETINHAAAA... AAAHHH!"

"Ugh..." Tenten, agora além de inconsciente, passava a ter dores de cabeça.

"Já sei!" o suposto imperador sai do Salão.

"Ahhh... Mas o que..." ela acorda "...o que houve?..." e senta com a mão na testa.

"EU VOU TE SALVAR TEEEN-CHAAAAAN!" o bom velhinho com seu balde, taca água fria na cara da ninja.

_SPLASH!_

"..."

"..."

E ambos caíram na gargalhada. Depois do acesso de riso, os olhos dele se iluminaram enxendo-se de lágrimas...

"TEN-CHAN!"

"JII-CHAAN!"

"TEEEN-CHAAAN!"

"EU TENHO UM JII-CHAAAN!"

Abraços, lágrimas e duas pessoas transportando um enorme mural com um Pôr-do Sol retratado por detrás deles completava a cena.

Agora ela sabia porque Gai e Lee faziam aquilo o tempo todo.

"Eu sempre..." dizia a kunoichi "Eu sempre ouvi histórias sobre minha mãe e sobre um avô, mas..." Tenten parecia meio constrangida.

"Mas você sente como se soubesse tão pouco..." ele sorria carinhosamente.

"Isso."

"Venha comigo, vou lhe contar o que se passou. A começar por este mesmo quadro..." Huo indicava a tela que a kunoichi estivera observando.

"Sim, esse mesmo! Ah... o cara ao lado dela... ele é... é ele o meu..."

"Pai?"

"Sim! Então ele era assim" dizia sonhadora e nostálgica. Já quase podia sentir as lembranças retornando, o sorriso, a constante presença dele...

Não, este é só o Tom, nosso zelador. Ele sempre dava um jeito de pular na frente dos nossos retratos, veja!"

E Huo apontou para outros quadros, para assinaturas e até para a sua foto de carteira, na qual aparecia ele, sua mãe com ela bebê e e o cabeção sorridente do tal Tom todo borrado e tampando seu pai na foto.

"Ah..." por isso e sençação de onipresença dele...

"Pois é. Gente fina, mas tinha cada mania..." e girava o indicador do lado da cabeça.

Continuaram conversando enquanto caminhavam pelo castelo e admiravam os artefatos que pertenceram aos pais da jovem. Tenten descobriu que seu pai era um artista, e sua especialidade era produzir pergaminhos. Ele que inventara o método de invocação de armas através dos pergaminhos para sua mãe, também utilizado por ela mesma. Também foi ele quem desenhou o rosto de Xiao naquele pergaminho que recebera junto da kunai dela.

"Ele não poderia aparecer no retrato que ele mesmo pintara certo?" ria-se seu avô "Era um cara tão concentrado em sua arte que só percebeu Tom na pintura depois que havia secado.

Se Neji soubesse daquilo, com certeza deixaria ainda menos barato para seus lapsos de memória. 'É genético, você sabe' certamente lhe diria o Hyuuga.

"Sabe, Ten-chan, aqui somos os especialistas em muitas artes, como fabricação de pergaminhos, habilidades com armas e algumas _técnicas secretas_." este último Huo sussurrou mais para si próprio do que para a neta. "E... invocações." Terminou, orgulhoso.

"Wow, mesmo?"

"Siim. Em todo o reino, todos os nossos lutadores têm suas habilidades atribuidas a animais. Quando lhe é escolhido um animal, eles treinam o respectivo filhote e tornam-se capazes de invocar a ele e seus parentes mais próximos. O poder do animal invocado dependerá do fluxo de chakra utilizado."

"Assim como em nosso treinamento ninja?"

"Precisamente."

"Vocês também inventaram os cinco estilos do Kung-fu?"

"Não, mas concordamos que teria sido uma explêndida ideia."

"Oh..." e coçou a cabeça. "E... que animais eles eram... os..meus pais?"

Huo sorria ainda mais abertamente.

"Seu pai, astuto, ligeiro, 'belo' e brincalhão, além de malditos bons ouvidos... era um raposo."

"Naruto-kun..." lembrou-se um momento do raposo de sua equipe, mas ao perceber que dissera isso alto, limpou a garganta e disse. "E minha mãe?"

"Ahhhhh, sim... sua mãe, perigosa, cabeça-sura, temperamental, ligua afiada, geniosa, me dava nos nervos, poderosa, nunca me dava ouvidos e, principalmente, escorregadia..." era impressionante a quantidade de 'elogios' "Ela era um dragão." e pensou 'Pensando bem, acho que Ten-chan puxou ao pai.'

Tenten piscou maravilhada, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_Pipipipipi._ Era o relógio imperial do imperador...

"Ah! É...er...eu... tenho que... ahn...Cochilar! Hehehe"

"Hn?"

"Por favor...Sinta-se em casa! Te vejo mais tarde! Ja ne!" dito isso saiu correndo

"...Ja..."

* * *

Os shinobis andavam pelos corredores em direção à saída, tendo suas perguntas respondidas por Zhao e sua plaquinha.

"E o que pretendem fazer agora?" perguntava Neji.

O pintor de roda-pé escrevia, então virava sua placa. 'Vamos reconstruir o reino. Contratar novos quardas, serviçais, cozinheiros, artistas e criar estabelecimentos para empregar pessoas.'

"Entendo." chegaram à porta, a mesma pela qual entraram. "Então, Boa Sorte com o novo reino."

"YOSH! Vou procurar a Tenten para irm-" Lee não pode terminar.

Zhao com um gesto havia chamado os guardas, os mesmos que os recepcionaram até ali.

"Sinto muito, Hyuuga-san, Lee-san, Uzumaki-san..." disse-lhes o maior, cruzando sua lança com a do de cabelo comprido impedindo-os de entrar... e de buscar Tenten.

"Mas temos ordens." disse o cabeludo.

"Obrigado por tudo. Ryuu pagara a Konoha devidamente pelos seus serviços, mas..." prosseguiu o líder.

Zhao foi quem continuou mostrando-lhes sua plaquinha.

'A neta do imperador...' era o que dizia.

'Fica.'

* * *

DiiiiicionáriOOO!

¹ Jii-chan - Vovô, podendo tambémn ser Oji-san ou Jii-san,

Uhulll! mais um Cap pronto! e eu pensei nesse hoje mesmo xDDDD

**draaama... mwuahuahauhauhauhauha**

**gnt.. avisando... futuramente, no começo de cada fic, estarei postando um link com a imagem dos personagens.. roupas.. essas coisa s xDDD**

**espero que gostem ! \O/**

**Ja Ne...**


	6. Mudanças

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto me deu o Naruto...soh q ainda num sabe...DD

CAP. 6 - Mudanças...

* * *

...em Tenten's Adventure...

-Obrigado por tudo. Ryuu pagara a Konoha devidamente pelos seus serviços, mas...- prosseguiu o líder.

Zhao foi quem continuou mostrando-lhes sua plaquinha.

"A neta do imperador..." era o que dizia

"Fica."

* * *

Passara pelo Salão Principal já pela 5ª vez. Isso depois de 13 vezes pelos corredores, 3 por escritórios, 1 pela cozinha e, enfim, lá estava novamente nossa kunoichi, na saída do castelo.

-Onde aqueles infelizes se meteram?

Estava indgnada à procura de sua equipe. Também não tivera mais notícias de seu avô desde a "chochilada". Queria despedir-se antes de ir, combinar de se verem enquanto ela não estivesse em missões, conversarem mais, dizer como ela passara esses 16 anos... essas coisas. Mas não podia demorar, portanto apenas escreveria deixando seu recado.

O problema é que apressara-se por seus amigos... e onde eles estavam agora?

A caminho da cozinha, denovo, Tenten encontrou com um cara meio alto, uns 21 ou 22 anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes. O líder da equipe que os recepcionara.

Não custava tentar...

- Licença...er...

- Lei. Pode me chamar de Lei, Tenten-san.

-Lei. Você viu meus companheiros por aí? É que eu estava...

-Eles já foram.

...

- O-o-o que?

- Partiram faz uns 10 minutos. Acharam que você estaria melhor... com sua família.

Choque.

-Mas...

* * *

A caminho de Konoha, três cabisbaixos shinobis trocavam umas poucas palavras.

-Ei... Neji... Acha que fizemos bem? Sobre.. ah, você sabe... - Lee desejava ouvir uma negativa, raiva, qualquer coisa que os incentivasse a voltar e buscar a flor de sua equipe.

Neji fechou os olhos. penoso. Ergueu seu rosto para o céu, deixando o sol e as lembranças abaterem seu rosto.

_

* * *

_

"A neta do imperador..." era o que dizia

_"Fica."_

_-COMO?! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA NOS IMPEDIR DE BUSCÁ-LA?! - Neji, assim como os demais sacavam suas kunais, não a deixariam_

_Não foi necessário._

_"Sou um parente de sangue dela."_

_Calaram-se._

_"Pense bem, Hyuuga. Ela esteve longe de qualquer traço de suas origens por toda a vida, contentando-se apenas com histórias, contos sobre seu passado. apenas imaginando."_

_Aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção do gênio._

_"Acha mesmo que estando com vocês seria o melhor para ela? Mesmo depois de descobrir quem ela é? Acha que é isso que a faria feliz?"_

* * *

Feliz. _Feliz_?

O Hyuuga era gênio por mais de um motivo. Jamais admitia para os outros, mas também não mentia para si próprio.

Há algum tempo que percebera estar apaixonado por sua companheira de equipe. Não negava isso a si mesmo. Gostava da sensação de amá-la.

A queria por perto, junto dele por que _isso_ era a felicidade para ele. _Neji_ desejava mandar a "felicidade de sua amiga" para o inferno!! Resgatá-la e trazê-la para Konoha, onde _ele_ dizia ser o lugar dela, para seus treinos matinais, onde _ele_ dizia que ela deveria estar, nem que amarrada.

"Mas aí você não estaria a amando de verdade, não é, Hyuuga...?"

O suposto gênio apenas sorriu tristemente enquanto voltava a abaixar sua cabeça. E aquilo seria a resposta para a pergunta de Lee.

Não voltariam para buscá-la. Simples assim.

* * *

_"Eles também eram a minha família"_

Tenten chorava já a algum tempo no colo de seu recém conhecido avô, que retornara a pouco do que quer que estivesse fazendo. Aquilo lhe doía muito.

-Por que fizeram isso...? Pra que...?

-Ten-chan...- dizia o imperador com sua tenra voz. Também machucava-lhe ver sua neta naquele estado... - Você sabe que eles tinham as melhores das intensões...

-MAS ATÉ PARECE QUE ELES NÃO ME CONHECEM!! SIMPLESMENTE ME DEIXARAM! RESOLVERAM QUE ERA O MELHOR PRA MIM E PONTO?! QUEM ELES PENSAM QUE SÃO?!

-São sua família também. - sério, sua voz firme, mas ainda sim, preocupada.- E é por isso... que dói tanto.

Tenten apenas encarava o Jii-chan. Ele estava certo. Não se aguentando mais, apoiou sua cabeça no colo do menor e continuou a chorar. Baixinho. Ressentida.

- Se quizer... pode voltar para a vila... eu falo com a Hokage sobre...

-Não. - Huo deu uma pausa para que a morena prosseguisse, ainda surpreso.- Se eles resolveram que estou melhor aqui... darei-lhes motivo para acharem isso. Não há porque voltar.

Não voltaria para revê-los. Simples...assim.

**

* * *

**

PUTAQUEPARIU RECEBI REVIEWS!!

**cof cof... acontece q eu soh aprendi a ver minhas reviews...hm...agr 8DDD 11-07-08 segunda fêra**

**maaaals non responder!!**

**MAS SOH POR ISSO VO POSTAR AINDA MAIS!! E ESPERO Q GOSTEM PISSOAS!! PQ O FOOOGO DA JUVENTUDE SE REACENDEO**

**BOAHUAHAUHAUHA**

-- RESPONDENDOOOOO -- gnnnnt... tah mega grande isso ake.. mas to respondendo a todas as reviews dos 5 caps d uma vez... xDDD

**Hyuuga ALe** - Pod cre xDDD inventei esse troço mto por acaso... mas parece q deu certo!! 8DDD

nyaaaaa TENTENxNEJI É O QUE HÁ!! eo realmente pretendia fz nejiten desde o início... mas se dissesse isso daria spoiler xDDDD brigada pela review!!

Ahhhh Ale... vc está prestes a descobrir a essência d uma fic minha... ADORO MISTURAR COISAS! essa fic eh humor..aventura...leve drama...futuramente terá músicas e com toda certeza romance xDDDD amo isso, espero q também goste!! hauhauhauhaua vc num perde por esperar nos caps 6 e 7 xDDD... GOGO NEJI GOGO!

**Rafa-chan** - Nada temas my friend... A CONTINUAÇÃO CHEGOU!! XDDD hauhauhauhauahuah ...sabe o que é...? eh q eu amo judiar dos outros... Tenten non fica de fora... so EIS SUA FAMÍLIA!! 8D apresento-os a vcs... e a ela tmbm xDD

**BrendaaSoombra´** - huhuhuhuhu é que eu tenho uma miga tmbm fic writer que era mó viciada em inuyasha... dae como eu coloquei um pokin d minha personaliodade na Tenten eo fiz a Hinata com a personalidade dela! xDDD quanto ao Inualguma coisa xDDD era exatamente assim q eu lembrava do inuyasha qnd alguem me perguntava do q se tratava a história 8DDDD. BRIGADA PELA REVIEW!! GOGOoooOoOooO /o/ poooood dexa q continuo!! YAY! Naruto non eh meu...MAS TMBM NON EH SEU!! huahauhauuahuah...eh eu tava fazendo o disclaimer e, cansada d dizer as coisas de sempre.. improvisei essa 8DDDD...se vai ter NejiTen? SE VAI TER NEJITEN?! EH MAIS DO QUE MEU DEVER POR NEJITEN NESTA FIC!! AAAMO ESSE CASAL --...to tentando deixar a fic o mais imprevisível possível... eh legal ler fics com temas e idéias q vc goste..mas nada supera a surpresa... dae to meio q improvisando ake... xDDD e no sumary foi quase impossível... deixar alguém com vontade d ler sem contar quase nada da história em si é problemático...xDDD

**MitsukoMiyuki** - Tomara...TOMARA que prometa... já tava com ela na cabeça antes a mto tempo... mas nunca m interessei por postar... eh minha primeira fic xDDDD Brigada mesmoooo!! Ja ne! /o,HAUHAUHAUHAU PODE CREEEE O COIOTEE!! hauhauhauha boa idéééia!! eu num sei exatamente d onde tirei a idéia da plaguinha... mas combina com esse eprsonagem... futuramente vo por desenhos da fic no DeviantArt uia...marketing! e postar os links aki pra ver o q vcs acham da roupas.. desing e etc... --... torasville foi toosco mas eu gostei!! hauhauhauha

**Prisma-san** - OMfG TE CONHEÇO!! huahuahuauah amo suas fics!! -- e pod cre... eh tudo sobre saskê! saskê! mas o próprio baka do naruto num liga, inton... xDDD. Brigada mesmo!!

NejiTen é minha paixão! CONCERTEZA vai ter mais romance xDDD e quanto aos pensamentos de Neji... bem... ele curte manter as aparências...mas ninguém sabe de seu inner inton...coloquei tudo q havia d mais malvado em mim nele xDDDD talvez memos...pois eh... o nome da Tenten... eh soh Ten 8DDD o outro eh sobrenome mesmo... xDDD muitas pissoas eprceberam esse detalhe até agora...exceto pela tenten talvez xDD tadenha...e o animal dela? huhuhuhuh vejamos... ,..Ja ne!

**tami-sushi** - AHHH BRIGADAAAA!! reviews son uma parte importante da fic...uU se tenho criatividade eh graças a vcs q me escrevem!! pod ter certeza q continuo ò,Ób

**Yuna-chan s2** - NYAAAA TMBM ADORO A TENTEN!! por isso msm vo maltratá-la bastante ainda DDD a idéia é essa mesmo... jah q o o Kishimoto no baka num presta atenção nela to dando uma chance!! espero que acompanhe -- e BRIGADAAAA! /o/

**Julie D** - BRIGADA JULIEEEEEE NUM SABE COMO EH IMPORTANTE PRA MIM SABER SE ESTÃO GOSTANDO OU NON!! primeira fic..inton .. YAY! ESTAREI ESPERANDO PELAS SUAS REVIEWS!! meeenos em dias de viagens xD...NYAAAA Q BOM Q GOSTO DO CAP 5!! E SIM!! IREI POSTAR O MAIS RÁÁÁÁPIDO POSSÍVEL! OH YEAH 8D

**Aninhaloka** - BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA SIIIIM SENHORA! POSTAREI IMEDIATAMENTEEE ò,Ó9 YAY!

**Pois é... Cap curtin q engana por causa das respostas, mas no 7° o movimento volta à toooona!! UHULLL!**

**Well... See you in the Next Charpter!! /o/**


	7. Os três Nejis

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto eh da Hinata!! E que fique claro 8DDD

**DESENHO DO CAP** - h°ttp/°i177./albums/w226/ImKitsuneSama/HyuugaNeji.jpg (pôr na barra sem os "°")

IMPORTANTE:

Gente... esse eh meio Songfic...assim que eu der o título da música vcs podem por pra tocar... haverá um link do youtube, copiem e colem na barra de endereço sem os espaços... pq num posso por o link completo ake...oka? com a mu´sica pra qm não tiver no computador.

A letra da música estará em itálico... o que eu escrever sem "°" vcs leiam normalmente, a escrita e a letra, como se ela fizesse parte do texto. O que tiver o "°" é interessante vocês lerem _enquanto_ a música toca, ignorando a letra q... Ok? E para aqueles que não gostarem da cantora ou da música..gomen...ó,ò...

**CAP.7 - Os três Nejis.**

* * *

Passaram 3 dias.

Demoraria para se acostumar com aquilo.

Apesar de ainda se sentir uma, Tenten já não mais era ninja. Suas antigas roupas branca e vermelha jaziam guardadas numa das últimas gavetas do _closet_ de seu quarto imperial. As novas eram bonitas, lindas na verdade... até demais para a _garota_ de coques. Sempre de coques, só que estes agora possuíam como prendedores, compridos enfeites que caíam sobre os ombros da morena, causando-lhe cócegas. Trajava como 1ª peça, debaixo das demais, uma blusa preta no estilo da de sua mãe. Sobre essa, uma parte de kimono semelhante a de Tsunade-sama, em vermelho e finalmente, sobre as outras, uma vistosa túnica amarela e preta. Detalhes em Dourado.

Cores imperiais.

* * *

_-Jii-chan... se Ryuu é um reino, porque somos imperadores ao invés de reis?_

_-Simples minha cara netinha. O título de imperador combina mais com minhas feições orientais... Percebe...?- Huo puxava suas bochechas esticando seu rosto e fazendo com que seus olhos parecessem ainda mais fechados._

_- O.õ Ahhhhh siiiiim..._

* * *

Demoraria _até demais_ para se acostumar com aquilo...

Andava pelo castelo passando por vários dos novos empregados, seguindo na direção de seus novos afazeres.

Na realidade essa era sua tentativa de se acalmar e deixar a vila e seus habitantes _fora_ de seus pensamentos.

MAS SUA NEUROSE PARECIA PIORAR MAIS! _Tudo_ naquele castelo lembrava Konoha!

Passara pela cozinha onde viu um cozinheiro bastante contente que de tão "fofinho" lembrava Chouji. Ainda que o conhecesse pouco.

Seguindo em frente encontrou Lei cumprimentando um empregado novo cujo nome parecia ser Shinda. De tão defunto que o cara parecia lembrou-lhe Sai.

Até mesmo as pinturas! Na tela que ficava de frente para a janela que dava vista para o jardim, Tenten jurou ter visto um par de olhos azuis, vivos, como os de Naruto-kun.

Mas finalmente, em seu quarto, na varanda que ficava de frente para uma fonte ornamentada, ela podia enxergar o brilho delicado de pequenas pedras refletidas nas águas do chafaris.

Pérolas.

Neji.

A saudade de seus amigos a deixaria louca! A menos que se concentrasse em alguma outra coisa... qualquer coisa!

Deu sorte.

-Ten-chaaan! Encontre-me na Sala do Trono! Receberemos a visita de quatro princesas de reinos próximos! Talvez você faça novas amizades!

Ou talvez não.

Saco.

Teria de ir até a Sala do Trono, o também conhecido Salão Principal, para receber um bando de frescas...

Mas... sendo positiva... podia ser bom!

Seu lado megalomaníaco falou alto. "Pode ser uma boa idéia... Ééé!! Conhecer essas princesinhas e mostrar-lhes como uma garota de verdade é! Destacaria-se sendo diferente... lutadora.. e ex-NINJA! "

-Huhuhuhu...Hoje... a atenção... amanhã...O MUNDO! E talvez alguns pretendentes...

Porque se havia algo que Tenten não dispensava era ser o centro das atenções...

Após chegar à sala, sentou-se no trono. Seu avô estava no chão. Disse que preferia ficar ali porque era melhor de jogar bolinha-de-gude. Tenten perguntava-se quantos anos ele realmente teria...

-Então... elas já estão chegando? - Não que estivesse mesmo ansiosa, mas sua curiosidade era abundante.

-Hein? Ah! Elas só chegam daqui a algumas horas...parece que tiveram algum problema no caminho.

-Mesmo? E porque o senhor me chamou agora? - perguntou levantando-se, intrigada.

Huo também se levantou depois de acertar uma das bolinhas, fazendo com que outra entrasse num circulo feito a giz no chão.

-Bom, sabe que estamos contratando bastante gente nova para trabalhar aqui. Como você será a nova imperatriz, imaginei que fosse rpecisar de ajuda. Um conselheiro talvez.

-Mas o senhor não pode me ajudar?

-Claro! Sempre que der... mas _ultimamente _estive muito ocupado com... meus horários... e...

-Cochilos? - Perguntou desconfiada.

- Anh? Ah! Sim, sim! Exato! Heuheuheuhu...- Riu o atual imperador não notando a desconfiança da mais nova, mantendo sua pequena pose de "Exato", com o peito estufado, mãos na cintura, rindo para o alto.- Não se preocupe... - Tenten se preocuparia mais só por ele ter dito isso... - Contratei gente bem _experiente._

Experiente?

Velha?!

Hmph...

- Ok...pode chamar. - não estava animada, mas daria uma chance.

Com um gesto da cabeça, Huo chamou quem estava na porta ao lado do trono, cerca de 10 metros de distância.

Tenten perdeo o fôlego.

-Você!

_

* * *

_

Em Konoha, o ex-Time Gai & Naruto sem Tenten entregava seu relatório da última missão à Hokage. Esta estava abatida. Mas evitou permanecer assim. Seus shinobis haviam feito o melhor, isso concerteza.

Bem... - começou a Tsunade desanimadamente. -Bom trabalho. A missão foi concluída... - dito isso arquivou o relatório guardando em seguida na sua gaveta de "concluidos".

_-Mas então... porque parece que fracassamos? - Naruto permanecia cabisbaixo. Dissera as palavras que pairavam pelas mentes dos outros shinobis que acabaram de retornar._

_-Tsunade-sama... Não há nada que possamos fazer para trazê-la devol...- Sakura também estava lá, assim como Hinata, Ino, Sasuke e Shikamaru. mas ao falar foi interrompida pela Hokage._

_-Não devem fazer nada. Ela está com a família dela agora. Nenhum de vocês... - A loira deu uma pausa. - ...Nenhum de nós tem o direito de intervir._

_Neji cerrou os punhos. Recorrer à Godaime era sua última esperança._

_Dito isso foram embora. As Kunoichis encarregadas de distribuir as antigas tarefas da amiga entre si e os shinobis encubidos de dar a notícia para os demais ninjas que a conheciam. _

_Encarar Gai seria impossível._

_Por isso Neji foi para casa. Não estava, mas sentia-se exausto._

_Hinata sempre dizia que existiam 3 Nejis._

_Um era o frio e calculista. Genial. Aquele que aparece para todos. Responsável, robótico, e absolutamente monossilábico._

_O de agora no entanto era o "Inner" do anterior. Absolutamente o oposto. Era mal, agressivo, boca suja, só aparecia para as pessoas mais próximas, irritadiço, dramático e no presente momento...EMO._

_-Vamos nii-san!! Você não se levanta dessa maldita cama desde ontem quando chegou da missão...! - Hinata puxava o cobertor de Neji. Este, todo enrolado em suas mantas, travava um cabo-de-guerra com a prima afim de manter-se deitado._

_-Correção... Não me levanto dessa maldita cama desde ontem quando cheguei da missão sem a Tenten!! - agora o Hyuuga mais velho estava de bruços, agarrando-se à cabeceira de sua maldita cama enquanto ele próprio tornara-se o cabo-da-guerra._

_Hinata que o puxava pelos tornozelos estava realmente preocupada._

_-Nejiiii! Vamos! Levante e caminhe! Ou então medite um pouco! Vai te fazer bem... o dia tá tão lindo..._

_- Para que me levantar? O que a de bom em andar por um caminho sem rumo? Que dia pode ser lindo em uma vida sem sentido?! MEDITAR?! Tenten sempre dizia que meditar era inútil! Fazendo isso eu estaria pecando contra a memória dela! Me largaaaa!!_

_- Hyuuga Neji... Tenten NÃO morreu!_

_-MAS ELA TAMBÉM NÃO ESTÁ AQUI COMIGO! NÃO LEVANTOOO!_

_Hinata estivera muito preocupada. Agora estava MUITO impaciente..._

_-GRRRRR... ÓTIMO!_

_-ÓTIMO!!_

_Saiu do quarto bufando, mas não sem antes fechar a porta com toda sua força. Ao passar pela sala vê Hanabi que pergunta:_

_-E então...?_

_Hinata soltou um longo suspiro._

_-Ufff... Sua vez. - deu uma batida na palma de sua irmã indicando a vez desta de tentar animar o mais novo deprimido da casa._

_Anoiteceu lentamente para o clã Hyuuga que tentava, um a um, animar o gênio depressivo._

_Já era tarde, e a noite se fazia bem fria quando Hinata levava um lanche para o quarto de seu primo. Ao menos ele se alimentava. Mas ao chegar, qual não foi sua surpresa quando o prodígio se encontrava de pé, arrumado e... fazendo as malas._

_Sem dizer nada a Hyuuga mais nova pôs a bandeja com o chá e sansuíches sobre a mesa mais próxima, para depois se aproximar._

_-Nii-san... Aonde vai?_

_Neji não respondeu de primeira, mas sentindo o semblante preocupado de sua prima atingir-lhe o rosto decidiu explicar-se._

_-Sabe, Hinata-san... Quando eu acreditava em destino, meus dias eram mais simples. - o mais velho guardava suas roupas na bolsa de sempre. - Eu seguia a vida achando que tudo acontecia como tinha de acontecer porque era pra acontecer. Eu sabia tudo. Mas depois de minha luta contra Naruto no Chuunin Shiken, passei a acordar todos os dias sem ter idéia do que viria pela frente. Sem minhas certezas. Só me levantava mesmo porque... - Dera uma pausa quando de sua bolsa tirou um pequeno bolinho de selos explosivos. A coleção de sua colega. - ...porque a única coisa certa era que tinha de acordar cedo para treinar com ela._

_Hinata entendeu aonde seu primo queria chegar, mas permaneceu quieta. Sentiu que ele precisava desabafar._

_- E agora que ela não está mais por aqui... Meus motivos para permanecer também não estão._

_- Mas para onde vai?_

_Neji sorriu com o canto da boca, mas ao responder, enquanto fitava sua prima, foi inevitável sorrir sinceramente._

_-Vou de encontro com minha única certeza. - dito isso acenou em despedida e saiu pela janela naquela noite já não mais tão fria._

_-Tenten... - Hinata sorria. Aquilo era realmente muito doce, mas algo apertava em seu coração. Apesar de tudo sentia-se...triste._

_Hinata sempre dizia que Existiam 3 Nejis._

_O Gênio, que mantinha as aparências..._

_O Inner, que lhe dava personalidade..._

_E o coração, que vivia por e para Tenten, pois dela esse Neji nascera, e para ela ele se abrira._

_E agora os dois tinham ido embora._

_Isso... deixava-a triste._

* * *

A aprendiz de imperatriz andava a passos largos para seu quarto, onde pretendia gritar e se trancar.

-Tenten, será que pode me esperar?

-Esperar? ESPERAR? Talvez eu não precisasse te esperar agora se VOCÊ tivesse feito isso antes, não é? Hyuuga Neji?!

-Sinto muito! Fiz porque achei que seria o melhor para você!

-E desde quando você sabe o que é melhor pra mim mais do que eu!? Passou por essa sua cabecinha genial que deveria ME CONSULTAR ANTES DE ME DEIXAR!?

Sentira seus olhos lacrimejarem, dito isso fechou com força a porta de seu quarto, deixando um estático Neji para trás.

Sentou-se na varanda, separada de seu quarto por uma fosca porta de correr. Conseguira segurar o choro. Já era de noite e decidiu que enquanto colocasse seus pensamentos em ordem deveria relaxar. Começou a tocar.

°Do lado de fora...°

-É Hyuuga... Pisou na bola... denovo...

Era um shinobi... Adentrar nos aposentos de Tenten não fora problema. Mas convencê-la a ouvi-lo... seria quase impossível.

Foi quando ouviu a melodia de uma música conhecida. Não que gostasse de Maaya Sakamoto... mas _todo_, e quase _durante todo_, inverno a ex-kunoichi aparecia nos treinos cantando aquela música. Era a que ela mais gostava.

The Garden of Everything  
www. you tube .com /watch?vZvNiOEkHYY

Tenten tanto cantava, que Neji decorara. Aquela... era sua chance.

_Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles_

_Perfection  
Of your own  
You alone  
O so incredible_

_Each atom  
Sings to me  
"set me free  
From chains of the physical."_

_O free me_

Começou a cantar... surpreendendo a morena

_O free me..._

Para depois convidá-la a juntar-se a ele

_The mirror melts,  
I'm somewhere else  
Inside eternity_

°Tenten só acompanhava, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali... cantando para ela.

_Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The garden of everything_

°Nunca disse isso, mas aquela era sua música predileta porque lembravalhe um certo pássaro engaiolado.

_Where memories  
Call to me  
Backward dreams?  
Or phantom reality?_

Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. Tenten tocando. Ambos cantando.

_Call to me, they call to me_

_And so here we are  
Lovers of lost dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

°Sua voz ficou mais firme, sem medo. Estava vivendo a música. E com Neji...

_Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation_

°Não era diferente.

_Eyes of pure  
Deep azure  
Quite unbelievable_

_The sun's daughter  
You've been made  
Not to fade  
Quite inconceivable_

_Each atom sings to me  
"set me free  
From chains of the physical."_

_O free me, o free me_

_A love like ours  
A starry flower  
Through seasons and centuries_

°A música já falava por eles. Isso era tudo

_As rivers reach the sea  
You'll reach me  
With songs of your symmetry_

_A small boat  
There will float  
To far off coasts  
The isle of infinity_

_Come with me, o come with me_

°Um iria com o outro. Seguiriam juntos.

_Here we'll see  
Love's lost tree  
Made out of miracles_

°Porque apesar de não haver destino...

_Emotions, crystal leaves  
To cover me  
And you in eternity_

°Era assim mesmo que deveria ser...

_Each atom sings to us  
Through the blood  
"love is a miracle"_

_Sings softly, it sings softly_

_°Isso era uma certeza._

_And so here we are  
_(Então aqui nós somos)  
_Lovers of lost dimensions  
(_Amantes de dimensões perdidas_)  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
(_Queimando supernovas de todos sons e sensações_)  
Every touch, a temptation  
(_A cada toque, uma tentação_)  
And for every sense, a sensation  
(_E para cada sentido, uma sensação_)_

_And so here we are  
(_Então aqui nós estamos_)  
Twin stars of brilliant brightness  
(_Estrelas gêmeas de brilhante reluzência_)  
Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night  
(_Lanternas acesas pela vida para todos os abismos da noite_)  
And every day will return us  
(_E a cada dia retornaremos)  
_To arms of the ever eternal  
(_Para os braços dos sempre imortais_)_

_And so here we are  
_(Então aqui nós estamos)

_So far from earthy orbits  
_(Tão distantes das órbitas terrestres)

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight  
_(Queimando supernovas de todos sons e sensações)  
_Where every day will return us  
_(E a cada dia retornaremos)  
_To arms of the ever eternal  
_(Para os braços dos sempre imortais)

Apenas encaravam o céu. Para o ex-shinobi falaram o bastante, mas para a ex-kunoichi o silêncio é que durara tempo demais.

-Então...Porque demorou tanto? - ela sorria, tranquila, mas suas palavras não perdiam o ar de brincadeira.

-Virei monge...- Simples assim?

Neji sorriu, ainda a fitar as estrelas.

- Como é?! - Tenten ria "Será que ele pirou?"

- Para conseguir o emprego de conselheiro eu tinha de aprender alguma coisa sobre dar conselhos...- agora a encarava. - Não concorda?

- Hahahahaha - "graaande Neji..." agora entendia porque seu avô havia dito "experiente". Neji era um sacerdote formado! - E como conseguiu isso em tão pouco tempo?

-Sabe como é... - Neji piscou pra ela. - Eu sou um gênio...

-METIDOoO! hAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA - Tenten dava soquinhos no braço do Hyuuga-ego-inflado.

-Mas não foi só isso...eu tive um belo incentivo pra me apressar...

Tenten parou.

-É...eu sei. - disse orgulhosa, nariz empinado.

-"MetidaAaA"- imitava a voz da colega.

Em meio ao clima bom, antes que rolasse algo mais as trobetas tocaram anunciando o já esperado.

Visitas.

Neji se levantou, depois ofereceu a mão para que Tenten fizesse o mesmo.

-Aonde vai?- perguntava uma futura imperatriz

-Ué... Receber os convidados... Ou melhor... _Você_ é quem vai recebê-los.

-Mas e você?!

-Eu? - Neji sorriu. - Ainda tenho minha entrada triunfal. Afinal... seu avô ainda não me apresentou formalmente. "HAAA!! Na sua cara!!"

-Hmph... Sortudo - bufou a de coques.

-Boa sorte...

E então foram. Primeiro Tenten, depois iria Neji, receber as princesas.

**

* * *

**

WEEEE MINNA!! FIM DO CAPÍTULO DUPLO!! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSA SEGUNDA PARTEEE!!

**RESPONDENDOOOOOO-**

**Prisma-san -**Brigadaa!! TMBM AMO ESSA MÚSICA! Linda demais! num resisti.. tive que pôr Nejiten com ela xDD...nyaaaaa brigada meso! e sim.. o Neji ando vendo muitos filmes de romance... ele tava inspirado na hora 8DDD

**Hyuuga ALe** - /o/hauhauhauhauhauh brigadaaa! Hounto ni Arigato!! deu mó trabalho deixar essa parte sensível dele aparecer xDDD geralmente não parece com ele...dai pra não deixá-lo tão OOC eu criei os 3 Nejis... xDD bjusss

**Julie D** - Ah caaaaara...T--T tmbm vo chorar aqui com suas reviews!! BRIGADA MESMOOO

**UHUUUUUL!!**

**JANE!**


	8. As três Hinatas

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer: **Não me importo com naruto...u.U Mas Kishimoto tmbm non... se non ele jah estaria com a Hinata...

**DESENHO DO CAPÍTULO!** - H°TTP/°i177./albums/w226/ImKitsuneSama/Kunoichis.jpgums/w226/ImKitsuneSama/Kunoichis.jpg (PÔR NA BARRA, APAGANDO OS "°")

**CAP. 8 - As três Hinatas.**

* * *

Tenten sentada em seu trono, Huo mais sorridente pela volta do humor de sua neta e Neji atrás da porta por onde entrara da última vez, à espera de ser chamado. Denovo.

- Tomara que não sejam chatas... essas quatro.

- Quatro? - Huo parara o jogo com as bolinhas-de-gude para prestar atenção na mais nova.

-... O senhor não disse que eram quatro as princesas?

-Ah, isso! Sim, sim... São apenas três agora... uma delas retornou para o reino pelo risco de assalto. Acabaram de me informar. Nessa hora você estava dando piti lá no seu quarto... Até esqueci de avisar.

-o/o! Ah...foi mal.

-O que houve? Vocês já se conheciam?- ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rostinho miúdo.

Tenten lembrou que quando chegaram ao castelo pela primeira vez, sua equipe não havia se encontrado com o mini-imperador... portanto ele não os conhecia...mas... e se Tio Zhao visse Neji?

- Ah..bem, mais ou menos. Nada com que deva se preocupar Jii-chan. n.n°

-Seeei.

Antes que pudesse suspeitar de mais alguma coisa as portas da entrada se abrem. Do trono podiasse ver o corredor, e dele vieram 3 cabines com quatro guardas carregando cada, sendo apenas um deles do mesmo reino da princesa carregada.

Com as cabines já apoiadas no chão à frente do trono, e consequêntemente de Tenten, os guardas de Ryuu que auxiliaram no transporte fizeram uma reverência e retiraram-se.

Cada cabine possuia uma cor diferente, com os enfeites e emblemas respectivos de cada reino, que a jovem não pôde identificar quais eram, pois nada entendia de reinos, apenas vilas ninjas.

Os guardas usavam capacetes com máscaras. Fizeram reverências também e se puseram a abrir as cortinas que separavam os rostos das princesas do olhorar curioso de Tenten. Ela ouvia sussurros vindos das princesas. "Fofoqueiras...¬¬"

Neji entrou na sala com o chamado de Huo-sama e após a própria reverência pôs-se de pé ao lado do trono. Amava Tenten. De verdade...mas fazer reverência para ela lhe causaria problemas depois...

A de coques começava a se divertir com essa história de reverência. Não demoraria muito pra ficar metida com isso. Debocharia de Neji o quanto pudesse, afinal ainda não o havia perdoado direito por...

As cortinas estavam abertas... rostos expostos. Imperatriz e conselheiro chocados.

-Meu...- ela começou

-...Deus... - Neji terminou

_

* * *

_

O Gênio, que mantinha as aparências...

_O Inner, que lhe dava personalidade..._

_E o coração, que vivia por e para Tenten, pois dela esse Neji nascera, e para ela ele se abrira._

_E agora os dois tinham ido embora._

_Isso... deixava-a triste._

_Neji sempre dizia que existiam 3 Hinatas._

_A primeira era insegura e fraca. Ao menos era assim como a viam superficialmente. Tratada como inferior pelos outros, meiga e absolutamente gaga._

_A de agora era a One-san¹. Fraternal, inteligente, carinhosa e um tigre feroz se preciso para defender quem lhe fosse próximo._

_Mas no momento o tigre dormia. Não havia mais a quem proteger._

_Ao amanhecer, estavam todos reunidos na casa do Uchiha. Ninguém animado. Na verdade estavam todos tão...normais. Os shinobis conversavam tranquilamente sobre o ocorrido, com exceção de Lee que dava 7000 voltas em Konoha com seu Sensei em homenagem à Tenten. Enquanto que as kunoichis limitavam-se a dar leves suspiros ao lembrarem do feito tão...romântico do Hyuuga foragido, narrado a pouco por Hinata._

_-Quem diria... - Naruto quebrava os murmúrios._

_-Todos, menos você, Dobe...- Sasuke o cortava._

_Naruto pareceu não captar direito a mensagem. Não gostou da cortada mas limitou-se a ficar de cara fechada._

_-E agora? Algo mais? - Sakura parecia incerta quanto a essa pergunta._

_-Não há mais nada. A Hokage já deixou claro que não devemos nos intrometer. - Não que não se importasse com os ninjas que faltavam... mas Shikamaru era um cara prático._

_Mais suspiros._

_Hinata sentiu suas forças se esvaindo, o rosto ficando quente e os olhos mais úmidos. Será que só ela se importava? Só ela achava que aquilo estava errado? Apoiava a decisão de seu primo de ir atrás de quem ama, mas ainda preferia que "resgatassem" a mestra-das-armas._

_-...- murmurava_

_A conversa deu uma diminuída mas poucos eram os que prestavam atenção na Hyuuga._

_-S-será...SERÁ QUE SOU A ÚNICA AQUI QUE REALMENTE SENTE FALTA DAQUELES DOIS!? SERÁ QUE ELES NUNCA NADA FIZERAM POR VOCÊS PARA QUE SEJAM TÃO... TÃO DISPENSÁVEIS?!_

_Dito isso seguiu a passos rápidos para o lado de fora, onde preferia ficar para esfriar a cabeça. Convocara aquela reunião com a idéia de buscarem os dois pombinhos. Queria sua amiga e seu primo devolta._

_Na sala os shinobis permaneciam em silêncio. A sensação era a de terem tido uma casca de ferida arrancada repentinamente. Isso somado a culpa._

_¹Sakura lembrou-se de quando Sasuke retornara. Quando Tenten a ajudara a formar um clima mais amigável e menos tenso entre eles. Acabou que Sakura conseguia agora lidar com Sasuke quase que tão naturalmente quanto com Naruto, implicando, brincando e rindo. Também lembrava da resposta que recebeu ao final. Só mais tarde soubera que Neji teve suas parcelas na ajuda._

_²Sasuke por sua vez recordara do Ano Novo que ele passou em sua casa com Naruto, Sai e Tenten, jogando-a na piscina, aonde ficaram até a hora dos fogos. Sai o chamava de Otouto² até hoje. E Neji? Por Kami-sama, devia a vida àquele cara! Só de ouvir as histórias de quando ele, o Dobe, Chouji, Shikamaru e Kiba foram salvá-lo... Sem falar na rivalidade que tinha com ele por ambos serem prodígios de destaque._

_Naruto apenas se levantou e foi atrás da Hyuuga._

_Ela estava chateada e ele entendia muito bem o como e o por quê. Podia ser um tapado do amor, mas em amizade era expert, graças a um certo Uchiha também fujão. Logo quando ele ficara amigo de Tenten isso acontece... Mas... por que Neji fora embora?_

_-N-na-naruto...kun... - Hinata estava tão aborrecida que não ficou tão constrangida com a presença do Uzumaki. - O que faz aqui fora? Achei... que já ti-tivessem ido..._

_- Não... Estamos todos lá. Quase... - Até agora estivera de cabeça baixa, mas encarando os orbes perolados perguntou. - Hinata... por que ele foi embora? Por que... não voltaram?_

_Fora pega de surpresa pela pergunta. Naruto era bem tapado. O amava. Mas isso não diminuía o fato dele ser tapado no amor. Como poderia explicar a atitude de seu primo? Tão... romântica...? Dizer... o que se passou pela cabeça daqueles dois..._

_Aquilo lembrou-lhe de uma música... (gente... Hinata e Tenten são grandes fãns de Maaya Sakamoto beleza? xDDD agora... mesmo esqueminha de antes.)_

Hashiru - Fugindo  
www. youtube .com /watch?vZvNiOEkHYY

Suspirou, e com um sorriso bobo no rosto começou a dar pequenas passsdas para mais para dentro do jardim Uchiha. Hora rodopiando, quase dançanndo. Tinha a resposta para a pergunta do loiro na ponta da língua. De cor.

-Ah Naruto-kun... Como posso te dizer...?

_Doushitara futari kiri  
_(O que nós deveríamos fazer, só nós dois)  
_Sono basho he ikeru deshou  
_(Assim nós podemos ir para aquele lugar)  
_Shikkari to te o tsunaide  
_(Segurando de mãos dadas firmemente)

_Doushitara futari kiri  
_(O que nós deveríamos fazer, só nós dois)  
_Ima sugu ni ikeru deshou  
_(Assim nós podemos ir imediatamente)  
_Saku hana mo karenai basho_  
(Para o lugar onde até mesmo flores florescendo não morrem)

A música não pareceu fazer sentido para Naruto no primeiro instante, mas deduziu que os "dois" na letra seriam Neji e Tenten.

_Daisuki dakara kuchidzuke shitari  
(_Porque eu te amo, é por isso que nos beijamos_)  
Kenka mo shitari dakishime attari  
(_E também discutimos, e nos abraçamos_)  
Yasashii kuuki ni mamorare nagara  
(_Eu passo o tempo com você, meu amor_)  
Aisuru anata to sugoshiteru kedo  
_(Enquanto nos protegemos nesta atmosfera suave)

Depois sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho. Hinata cantava maravilhosamente bem!!  
Não conseguia exatamente prestar atenção no contexto... Adimirar a Hyuuga tomava completamente seus sentidos... Seguiu os passos dela pelo jardim enquanto a via sorrir, pensando nos sentimentos dos amigos em fuga...

_Doushite mo futari kiri  
(_Mas nós queremos ir, só nós dois_)  
Sono basho ni ikitakute  
(_Para aquele lugar não importa como_)  
Uta demo utai nagara ne  
(_Até mesmo cantando uma canção enquanto vamos_)  
_

_Doushite mo futari kiri  
(_Nós queremos ir, só nós dois_)  
Itsu no hi ka ikitekute  
(_Algum dia, não importa como_)  
Eien ga sumanderu to iu  
(_Como eles dizem, a eternidade espera_)_

_Konna ni chikaku ni iru no ni nazeka  
_(Embora você esteja tão próximo, de alguma maneira)  
_Mienaku nattari suru koto ga aru  
_(As coisas ficam de tal maneira que eu não consigo te ver)  
_Anata o konna ni shitteru kuse ni tokidoki  
_(E apesar de lhe conhecer tão bem as vezes)  
_Wakaranaku nattari mo suru  
_(As coisas ficam de tal maneira que eu não consigo entender)

Então um estalo. Aquela parte o tocou, pois de certo modo era algo que conhecia... um sentimento que também vinha dele e se personificava na música. Uma luz. Naruto havia finalmente entendido o Hyuuga foragido! Como não havia percebido antes o que o amigo sentia? Como não havia percebido antes o que _ele próprio_ sentia?!

_Hikari ga atsumatte iru  
_(Uma luz está se juntando)

_Afureru you na ai aru sekai  
_(Neste mundo de aparente amor transbordante)  
_Kotoba ga nakute mo utsuji aeru no  
_(Até mesmo sem palavras, nós podemos entender um ao outro)  
_Subete no asa ga soko kara hajimari  
_(Todas as manhãs começam de lá e)  
_Toki ga sugite mo owari ha konai  
_(Até mesmo se o tempo passar, o fim não virá)

_I will catch the lovely world  
_(Eu pegarei o mundo adorável)

_Sagashi ni yukou  
_(Vamos procurar)  
_Futari dake no sono basho o  
_(Por aquele lugar só pra nós dois)  
_Motto aishiau tame ni  
_(Assim nós poderemos amar um ao outro ainda mais)

_-Puxa... - o loiro chegava quase a peder o fôlego. - Se não fosse por você cantando...Acho que nunca entenderia._

_-Mas e agora...?- Hinata amara o comentário do Uzumaki... mas a preocupação permanecia._

_-Hinata... - Naruto pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros da Hyuuga - Quando você nos chamou... aquele brilho nos olhos... Você tinha um plano, não tinha? Até pediu pra ser segredo... Foi imaginando isso que sugeri a casa do Teme...lá a informação não vazaria para Tsunade no baa-chan..._

_-Ah.. a..sim... - respirou fundo. - Sim, eu tinha, mas não me ouvem. Seguirão as ordens da Hokage que..._

_-Esqueça a baa-chan! - deu uma pausa, fechando os olhos e reabrindo-os com um brilho determinado, sem saber, o mesmo que tivera os olhos da garota à sua frente quando os convocou para a reunião. - Eu te ouviria... Hinata-chan... Você foi a única que teve fibra para se opor a esse sumiço daqueles dois bakas. Sei que pode fazer ainda mais!_

_-Naru...- parou. Respirou novamente. Se fosse fazer isso...faria do jeito certo. - Naruto. Se eu for... Você vem comigo?_

_-Hi-hi-hi- hinata...chan... o/o! - hoho! e quem estava tímido agora? Naruto sorriu. Fora pego de surpresa. Uma agradável surpresa. - Com certeza! Porque... "Nós queremos ir... Só nós dois. Para aquele lugar, não importa como... Até mesmo... cantando uma canção...- Ele ria com a cara dela - ...enquanto vamos."_

_Naruto ria da coloração escarlate que Hinata atingira ao perceber que ele se referia à música que ela cantara._

_-Ha..hahaha - não estava mais tímida. Agora soltava um riso abafado por suas alvas mãos._

_-Que foi?!_

_-Não...hahaa..nada... - o encarou receosa. - é que você canta engraçado..._

_-Baaaaah vai ficar metida agora é?! Que isso?! Eu exijo aulas de canto se é assim...!_

_-HAHAHAHAH sim! Mas... deixemos isso pra depois..._

_-É... há algo que precisamos fazer..._

_Devolta para a sala estavam todos lá. Conversando. Sérios._

_-Gente. Sei que são ordens da Hokage.. mas.. E-eu tenho um plano! Quero trazer Neji e Tenten devolta e... gostaria da ajuda de vocês!_

_Silêncio. Alguns se ajeitavam em seus lugares. A verdade é que por mais que também desejassem fazer isso, não era fácil desobedecer a Hokage. Ela tinha seus motivos para manter seus ninjas na vila._

_Hinata voltaria a ficar cabisbaixa, mas encarou Naruto. Este apenas ascenou com a cabeça apoiando-a. "Vá em frente."_

_-Respeito a Hokage tanto quanto vocês, sempre seguindo suas ordens, e também sei... que não estou mais ou menos abalada do que qualquer um aqui pela ida deles... - Agora sua voz se fazia firme._

_Neji sempre dizia que existiam 3 Hinatas._

_A Insegura, que era provavelmente a única que todos enxergavam mesmo na meiguice._

_A One-san, que semrpe existiria para quem lhe fosse importante e especial._

_E sua própria versão de coração, que assim como o de Neji, tinha quem lhe fizera nascer e tinha pra quem viver porque tinha quem lhe desse coragem para juntar o que havia de melhor nas outras duas._

_Com as primeiras palavras de Hinata, Ino sentiu falta dos dias em que a, agora, imperatriz lhe ajudava na floricultura, mesmo sendo meio alérgica a pólen. Tenten ia só porque as duas se divertiam e morriam de rir observando os clientes que ali entravam, Inclusive um ou outro shinobi de suas equipes, e claro... os senseis..._

_- Mas é por nossa culpa que eles se foram! Simplesmente os deixamos sem nada dizer, como se não fizesse diferença. Tenten possui a familia dela, mas não esqueçam que Neji é da minha! Eles irem embora não quer dizer que não existam! É mais do que uma missão ao menos tentarmos terminar essa história do jeito certo, ainda que não os tragamos devolta! Terminaremos isso com a certeza de que continuamos amigos._

_Shikamaru lembrara de todas as vezes que convencera Neji a usar o byakugan pra espiar as reuniões das kunoichis... Sim caros leitores, Shikamaru tinha seu lado pervo, e não que Neji fosse totalmente contra... apenas tinha mais medo da bronca de sua colega do que Shikamaru tinha da dele. Espiavam principalmente quando uma certa flor de Suna visitava Konoha. Mas aí eles eram mais cautelosos... dessa o de QI 210 tinha medo._

_Um a um eles foram se lembrando de todas as vezes que os foragidos participaram de suas vidas. Eles não eram os mais importantes. Todos ali eram indispensáveis, mas no momento, quem faltava eram Hyuuga Neji e Tenten_

_E fora isso que Hinata compreendera antes deles._

_-Eu tenho um plano. Alguém vai ajudar?_

_Nem um segundo de espera. Naruto fora o primeiro. Sem hesitar. Mas antes que qualquer outro se pronunciase..._

_BUUUUUM! Lee entrara pela porta. Normal. Só que derrubando-a!_

_-POR QUE, EM NOME DO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE EU NÃO ESTAVA NO COMEÇO DESSA REUNIÃO?_

_Ante os gritos de Sasuke pela prota quebrada Lee se juntou aos outros dois._

_Ainda resmungava, mas decididamente também faria parte daquilo. Sasuke estava dentro._

_De todos, Sakura era a que levaria a maior bronca, já que era dissípula da própria Tsunade. Concordaria, na certa. Mas continuava preocupada. _

_-Não se preocupem...Não desobedeceremos a Hokage._

_-Como não? -perguntava Lee_

_-Ela disse que não devemos interferir na vida de Tenten... Mas... estamos indo lá pra resgatar Neji... Fizeram isso pelo Sasuke-san... por que não pelo meu primo? E que culpa teríamos se... Tenten, do nada, resolvesse voltar...? - Hinata encenava uma cara de inoscente._

_-É... pensou em tudo, hein? - Shikamaru sorria... Talvez não fosse o único com QI de 210 afinal..._

_-Quaaase tudo.. - Ino chegara trazendo consigo Sai e Chouji. - Eles também vêm com agente!! Tão me devendo alguns favores...a não ser que queiram que eu conte por onde vocês andaram esses dias..._

_Sai sorria... Chouji apenas concordara, sem muitas opções._

_- E então... qual é o plano? Sakura sorria abertamente._

_-Bem..._

* * *

-Ten-chan... porque você e suas novas amigas não vão pro seu quarto fazerem algo juntas? Assim podem se conhecer melhor!

Tenten estava desconcertada... mas precisava mesmo de algumas explicações. Antes que tomasse qualquer atitude...

-YOOOO TENTEEEEEEN! Eu passei no teste! Serei seu guarda pessoaaal! - Lee corria da extremidade oposta àquela que Neji usara para entrar. Pulando e gritando de empolgação, mas foi contido por um certo conselheiro ali presente.

-Sim... vamos! Sigam me! Acho que há _muito_ o que se conversar. - Ela sorria, mas era mau.

A primeira princesa, com seu vestido azul claro e um meio-rabo-de-cavalo a prender suas longas madeixas negro-azuladas foi Hinata

Sakura com seu vestido rosa bebê e uma tiara de prata que destacava-se de seus cabelos róseos teve alguns problemas para sair daquela cabine almofadada.

Com seu vestido verde água bem claro e o cabelo preso em uma trança bem comprida, Ino ajudou Sakura a se ajeitar e juntas foram para o quarto de Tenten, ficar à mercê da mesma.

-E vocês, guardas... - Neji tinha uma voz sombria, forte, e irritada. - Sigam-me.

Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru respiraram fundo, retirando os capacetes e máscaras, seguiram Neji que arrastava Lee pela gola. Até uma das Salas

-Isso vai ser interessante... - Huo sorria com os acontecimentos a seu redor

"Que a tortura comece..." Pensaram todos os sete shinobis ali presentes para sua nobre missão de trazer Tenten e Neji devolta para casa.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

¹ One-san - vocês já devem saber... Irmã masi velha...irmanzona, também podendo ser nee-san ou nee-chan.  
² Otouto- Irmão mais novo, irmãozinho.

¹ - Essa lembrança de Sakura vem de uma fanfic One-Shot que ainda estou planejando... Logo portarei xD  
² - O mesmo para a lembrança de Sasuke.

**DON DON DOOOOOON**

**Espero que gostem!**

**eu tinha postado ontem no capítulo 7 mesmo...**

**soh que 5.521 palavras saum mmmmta coisa... inton deixei separadin msm xDDD**

**JA NE!**

* * *

Hinata sempre dizia que Existiam 3 Nejis.


	9. O Grande Plano I

****

Tenten's Adventure!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é legal.. mas eh de Kishimoto.. agr..o Neji eh meu DDD

**CAP. 9 - O Grande Plano I**

* * *

No capítulo anterior de Tenten's Adventure:

-E vocês, guardas... - Neji tinha uma voz sombria, forte, e irritada. - Sigam-me.

Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru respiraram fundo, retirando os capacetes e máscaras, seguiram Neji que arrastava Lee pela gola. Até uma das Salas

-Isso vai ser interessante... - Huo sorria com os acontecimentos a seu redor

"Que a tortura comece..." Pensaram todos os sete shinobis ali presentes para sua nobre missão de trazer Tenten e Neji devolta para casa.

* * *

Durante a longa caminhada que era ir daquela Sala do Trono, porque havia mais, até o quarto de Tenten, reinou um silêncio quase cortante. Andava normalmente, mas cada um de seus passos era como uma explosão de raiva contida... Isso anexado aos seus poderes como futura imperatriz era realmente... intimidante.

As kunoichis perguntavam-se se sofreriam muito... Tenten era no geral, sorridente e amável mas... possuia um péssimo hábito de guardar rancor. Ela era vingativa.

* * *

Com os shinobis não era diferente. Do mesmo modo que com a convivência, Tenten herdara um pouco do orgulho Hyuuga... Neji que costumava aguentar calado até o fim pegou o costume de "dar o troco."

* * *

Chegaram ao quarto, ambas as equipes...

Lá, em meio a todo clima insuportável... uma explosão...

-AHHHHHHH VOCÊS VIERAM!! NÃO ACREDITOOOOOO!

...de alegria.

* * *

- Seus otááários! Quer dizer então que não aguentam a barra lá em Konoha sem mim nem ao menos um dia...

Os amigos se comprimentavam e davam curtos abraços e tapas nas costas. Perguntavam o que que rolara por ali, matavam as saudades...

* * *

-AHHHH Amei isso aqui!! - Os olhos de Ino brilhavam enquanto _devoravam_ cada detalhe do quarto da morena.- Mas acho que você gostou mais da "visita" do Hyuuga, não é?

-Hahahahahha mas assim como ele eu ainda acho que vocês deveriam ter vindo aaantes...- Cruzava os braços, dando bronca, ainda que de brincadeira.

-Sinto muito... Essas _obesas_ não quiseram vir antes por medo... - Hinata olhava para as outras duas de esguela. Chegaram até ali graças a ela e a um Uzumaki... Queria aproveitar a sensação.

-Nossa... o que fizeram com aquela minha amiga tímida enquanto estive fora hein, Hinata!? - Tenten a abraçava em um singelo agradecimento - Quer dizer então que...

* * *

-...isso tudo foi idéia da Hinata-san...

-Pois é cara...- Shikamaru já se encontrava deitado na cama do Hyuuga. Seus olhos brilhavam. Era um sonho! Aquela cama toda emplumada como acolchoamento fazia com que seu corpo afundace, imóvel. Como se durmisse em uma de suas amadas nuvens... - Que inveja... e isso tudo porque você é só um xulo de um conselheiro...

-Vá a merda! Os xulos são vocês seus guardinhas... - Neji sorria.

-E pensar que isso tudo foi mesmo idéia de sua prima...

-É! A Hinata-chan foi incrível! Quando ela gritou com esses bakas e convenceu todo mundo a vir _esncondido da Hokage_!!

-... - Shikamaru

-... - Lee

-...dobe. - Sasuke

- _A HINATA-SAN_...

* * *

-..._FEZ O QUÊÊÊÊ_?!

-Ops...

Ino dera com a língua nos dentes. Não era para ficarem sabendo que estavam ali e não era sob a supervisão da Hokage...

-Errr..eh...

-Expliquem-se.

Suspiraram em coro.

_

* * *

_

Ainda na propriedade Uchiha, nossos amados shinobis traçam seu plano, que realizariam logo no dia seguinte. Hoje, os preparativos.

_-Neji-niisan disse enquanto entregava o relatório à Tsunade-sama, que Ryuu estava contratando pessoas para trabalharem. Artistas, cozinheiros, guardas, enfim... Nós, seremos essas pessoas..._

_

* * *

_

-Isso explica muita coisa. - A de coques lembrava das coisas que pensara estar imaginando, como o cozinheiro "fofo" que parecia Chouji e que realmente era Chouji, e o empregado, provavelmente um artista, que realmente era como um defunto. Sai.

-Não interrompeeeee! - prosseguiram.

* * *

_-Pode crer! O Sai pode ser o artista... Chouji cozinheiro, talvez até cheff!_

* * *

-Hohoho!

-Tenteeen!

-Ah, foi mal, foi mal...

* * *

_O "mais fofo" começava a achar aquela uma boa idéia... mas..._

_-Tsunade-sama precisa que fiquemos aqui para cumprir as missões... se formos embora, quem ficará para ajudar?_

_Shikamaru sorriu de lado_

_-Deixem isso comigo._

_-E já sabemos o que Sai e Chouji poderão ser... e quanto aos outros?_

_-Hmmmm - pensaram em seu circulo de cochichos._

_Precisariam arrumar um jeito de se aproximarem mais de Tenten... sendo apenas empregados corriam o risco de nem esbarrarem com ela segundo Naruto, tal era o tamanho do castelo. E não podiam demorar pra não deixarem a Godaime na mão..._

_-Hmmmmm..._

_-O jeito - sugeria Sasuke... - seria que encontrássemos papéis mais altos. Se Ryuu está se reconstruindo, não duvido que hajam visitas importantes indo pra lá..._

_-Mas precisamos saber quem e quando... e quantos! - Hinata lembrava_

_-E esse tipo de informação apenas Tsunade-sama arranja... e...- Sakura parou ao perceber olhos caindo sobre si. Brilhavam malignamente - SEM. CHANCE._

_°-°-°_

_Lá estavam Naruto e Shikamaru, andando com a Hokage para fora, ou melhor, correndo._

_-Têm certeza de que Temari está tão mal ao ponto de precisarem de mim?!_

_-Tsunade-baachan! Menos fala, mais ação! Se não for salvá-la por ela... salve-a por...er... por SHIKAMARU!_

_Este ficou vermelho ao ouvir o comentário do Uzumaki, tornando a corrida mais difícil por não conseguir respirar._

_-Tem razão... ele parece estar ao ponto de explodir de preocupação... bem.. ANDEMOS LOGO! - dito isso apressaram-se._

_°-°-°_

_No escritório, agora vazio, da Hokage..._

_Um som. Duas pessoas. Um tema:_

_Missão Impossível (fica mais divertido se lerem enquanto ouvem...)_

_Com suas roupas todas pretas e verdes, e um selo explosivo, Lee abria um enorme buraco cautelosamente..._

_BOOM!!_

_Lá se foi o teto..._

_Agora... com o auxílio de uma corda amarrada na sua cintura ele descia até a mesa da Hokage. Lentamente. Mãos e pernas abertos, bem separados afim de manter o equilíbrio._

_Cansaço, medo, pressa, agilidade, tudo isso se acumulando e formando uma pequena gota de suor em seu nariz que escorregava..._

_e escorregava..._

_e caia._

_MAS FOI PEGAAAA! _

_Pois com uma agilidade sem igual nosso hábil shinobi cortara sua corda com uma kunai e caíra com tudo na mesa da Hokage, quebrando-a.._

_Ele... pegara... a gota._

_-Lee.._.

_-AAAHHHHHHH IIIIIIÁAAAA!! - Lee tentava dar um golpe de karatê, mas foi interrompido por um soco que o fez bater contra a parede, ricochetear e quebrar tanto a parede quanto a única parte intacta da sala até agora... a porta aberta por onde Sakura entrara._

* * *

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH - Tenten rolava no chão.

-Tenten, contenha-se!! - Ino cutucava-lhe

-AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH - Hinata também mal respirava... não soubera daquela parte

-Bem... onde eu estava? Ah, sim!!

_

* * *

_

-Sa... Sakura-san! Conseguimos... - Lee sorria doloridamente

_-Seu baka! Era para entrarmos e fazermos um trabalho limpo!!_

_-Ah.. mas eo queria fazer isso que nem os espiões e ninjas..._

_-Lee... NÓS SOMOS NINJAS!_

_-... - Lee piscou -Uuuuuhhhh Éh!... Foi mal. e.è°_

_-Esqueça...- Suspirou._

_Sem demora, Sakura fez uns exercícios vocais e com o coração palpitando, pegou o telefone Hokageal..._

_°-°-°_

_Não avistavam Temari em lugar algum... e assim seria melhor pensava Shikamaru_

_"Tomara que ela esteja longe... tomara que ela esteja..."_

_-ALI! - gritava a loira_

_-Oh shit..._

_Correram até Temari que se encontrava pedindo um suco básico de laranja numa barraquinha. De pé, com seu leque e sua saúde._

_-Temari! O que houve? Você está bem?! - A Godaime estava tão preocupada que não notara o detalhe anterior_

_-Hm? Do que você está falan..._

_Naruto pensou rápido... Chutou as costas de Shikamaru com tudo.. forçando-o a ir pra frente. Ele queria que o gênio fizesse algo._

_E fez._

_SMACK!_

_Naruto chutara forte demais..._

_Mas resultou_

_...__Vermelho, vermelho, roxo, azul. Depois Temari desmaiou._

_Shikamaru a segurou a tempo. "Será que beijo tão mal assim?"_

_-CÉUS! O CASO É GRAVE! TEMOS DE LEVÁ-LA PARA..._

_-NÃÃÃO!_

_Todos olhavam para Naruto..._

_-Por que não?!_

_Shikamaru: É-ééé... - ainda estava meio abobado com o beijo..._

_-POR... por...por.. ahn... ratos? - duh._

* * *

-Péra, péra...! RATOS?! - Neji estava incrédulo, mas segurava-se para não rir.

-Foi o melhor que pude fazer... - defendeu-de o Uzumaki

-Não me interrompam! - Dito isso Shikamaru prosseguiu

_Tsunade piscou._

_Shikamaru piscou._

_Temari não tinha cor._

_-ENTÃO TRATEMOS AQUI MESMO!_

_°-°-°_

_-Alô?_

_-Sim?_

_Sakura pigarreou._

_-Aqui quem fala é Tsunade-sa... digo.. a Hokage! - tentava imitar sua mestra..._

_-Hai! O que deseja Tsunade-sama?_

_-Preciso de relátórios sobre quem de importante estará se dirigindo a Ryuu nesses dias... por favor. - A loira não era tão educada..._

_-Oh, sinto muito Godaime... mas isso é mesmo necessário? É muito trabalhoso conseguir esse tipo de informação e...- dizia a voz preguiçosa ao outro lado da linha._

_Sakura ia entregar os pontos, dizer que estava tudo bem... seu coração era muito mole e aquilo estragaria tudo!_

_Lee a beliscou com força_

_-PORRAAAAA! COM QUEM PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!? SE DISSE QUE PRECISO DESSE RELATÓRIO É PORQUE PRECISO E AGORA! MOVA ESSA SUA BUNDA GORDA SEU PRTEGUIÇOSO!!_

_-H-h-h--h-ha-aaa-ai! T-tsunade-sama!! IMEDIATAMENTE!_

_Desligou. Respirou. Sakura estava vermelha de vergonha e tapava a boca com ambas as mãos. Engrossara tanto sua voz naquela hora que ficara idêntrica à Hokage..._

_Surpreendentemente ela não bateu no Lee._

_-A-acho melhor irmos.._

_-Hai_

_Ao seguirem em direção do lugar onde houvera uma porta._

_-Tsunade-sama!_

_-... - seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua pele não tinha cor... Seus dentes trincavam._

_-O QUE INFERNOS ACONTECEU AQUI?!_

_Lee pensou rápido_

_-Errrrrrrrrr_

_Não tão rápido assim..._

_-Uh... ratos? - Sakura respondeu já fechando os olhos para melhor suportar a ira da mestra..._

* * *

-Que merda de desculpa, hein, Sakura? - Tenten e Ino tinham suas sombrancelhas erguidas.

-Não me culpem, por que graças a Naruto... - prosseguiu a ruiva.

_

* * *

_

-...

_Tsunade imaginava a situação do pobre ratinho que assustara sua dissípula... Pelo estrago em seu escritório.. ele lutara bravamente..._

_-É... Naruto me falou qualquer coisa a respeito. Agora saiam..._

_Sairam. Até que ela era uma pessoa calma..._

_-SHIZUNEEEE MANDE QUE ESSES BUNDA-MOLES ARRUMEM ESSA BAGUNÇA!! Preciso do meu Sakê..._

_Gota. __No caminho encontraram um pálido shinobi que levava os relatórios à Hokage. Seus relatórios._

_-Ah! Pode deixar isso comigo! - dizia Sakura afinando a voz._

_-Não senhora...!! Já estou encrencado e.._

_-O escritório dela foi destruído. - Disse Lee automáticamente_

_-Quer mesmo encará-la agora? - completou a Haruno, sombrancelha erguida._

_Nem mais uma palavra. Encarou os garotos à sua frente, piscando freneticamente. E__ntregou-lhes o relatório e seguiu a direção do oposta ao qual seguia antes. Simples assim_

_-Missão..._

_-Comprida..._

_-É cumprida Lee..._

_-Não.. ela foi longa mesmo... - Lee soltava o ar aliviado enquanto seguiam novamente para o recanto Uchiha._

* * *

-No final das contas descobrimos que haviam quatro princesas vindo pra cá... - finalizava Hinata

-Então no meio do caminho para cá nós... como posso dizer? - Sakura pensava no melhor jeito para explicar o que haviam feito.

* * *

-Trocamos. - simplificou o Uchiha.

-Então foi por isso que elas "se atrasaram"... - com seu raciocício rápido Neji logo desvendou a situação.

-É, bem isso mesmo.

-E como ficou Konoha então?

-Bem... - o de QI 210 era quem iria explicar.

_

* * *

_

Devolta ao hotel onde estava hospedada a Sabaku, ela e o bom e velho Shika discutiam. A hokage fora embora dizendo que o único sintoma da garota era estar apaixonada pelo gênio.

_-PUTAQUEPARIU PÁRA DE GRITAAAR! - Shikamaru tinha a árdua tarefa de, depois de tudo, pedir um favor à Temari enquanto desviava de alguns "projéteis" tacados pela mesma._

_-NÃO, NÃO PARO!! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME DEIXAR NUMA SITUAÇÃO DAQUELAS COM A HAKAGE?! O QUE MEU IRMÃO VAI PENSAR DE MIM AGORA, HEEEIN? - pegou o leque. - EU DEVERIA TE MATAAAR!_

_Suspirou. Ela iria matá-lo se ele permitisse que aquele leque fosse aberto entããão..._

_A beijou._

_Simples assim._

* * *

-Ohhhhhh parece que me deve uma, hein Shikamaru? - Neji o encarava maliciosamente...

-Péra, porra...não acabei... - pigarreou e...

_

* * *

_

-Não se preocupe com Gaara-sama. Se foi o beijo que te preocupou, prometo que a farei uma mulher honrada...

_-O-o que quer di-di-dizer?! - Abaixou o leque._

_-Bah, namora comigo? - Como sempre... um cara prático._

_Ela estava muito lerda naquele dia e Shikamaru se segurava pra não rir._

_Então...ela desmaiou. Denovo._

_-Temari-chan... você anda passando muito tempo com a Hyuuga... - disse o Nara com uma gota._

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH QUE LINDOOO ELES TÃO NAMORANDOOO! - Era impossível se conter... Nara contara isso pra Yamanaka que prontamente espalhou para as amigas

-EU SEEEEI MAS TEVE MAIS! - prosseguiu

_

* * *

_

Com muita dificuldade, e com Temari na cama do hotel, o Nara tentava abaná-la usando o leque. O único que havia ali.

_Finalmente ela acordou._

_Shikamaru estava dormindo. Esforçara-se demais..._

_-Seu problemático.. - disse dando um beijo na testa do novo namorado._

_-É que asim eu combino melhor com você...- beijou-a._

_-SEU SAFADO! TAVA FINGINDO!_

_-Hahahahahha espera! antes de me bater me escuta. Eu preciso sair de Konoha por uns dias_

_-NARA SHI-KA-MA-RU... VOCÊ ME PEDE EM NAMORO PRA DEPOIS IR EMBORA? - mal parecia que haviam acabado de tornarem-se namorados._

_-M-mas é uma missão de resgate!_

_-Missão é? A Hokage disse por quanto tempo? - Agora voltara a ficar calma e falava enquanto passava sua mão pelos cabelos presos do gênio._

_-Bem... - disse sonoloento, com a cabeça apoiada no colo da flor de Suna. - ...ela não sabe que AHHHH - Temari puxava-lhe os cabelos agora..._

* * *

- O amor dói, hein Shika? - Neji estava adorando aquilo

-Calado Hyuuga... - o Nara sorria - A sua vez também vai chegar...

-... - simplesmente virou o rosto - ...continua vai...

* * *

_-COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO SABE?! - quase arrancava os cabelos do preguiçoso._

_-AAAHHHH O NEJI FUGIU PRA IR ATRÁS DA TENTEN QUE TSUNADE DISSE QUE NÃO DEVERÍAMOS BUSCAR, ENTÃO HINATA SUGERIU BUSCARMOS NEJI E CONVENCER TENTEN A VOLTAR MAS PRA ISSO PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ AAAAHHHH!!_

_-Fugiu?? Por Tenten?! AH QUE LINDO!! ISSO FOI TÃO ROMÂNTICO VINDO DE UM SEM SAL COMO O HYUUGA!!POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA FEZ NADA DISSO POR MIM?!_

_-POR QUE AGENTE SÓ TÁ NAMORANDO A 20 MINUTOS!!_

_-CONTINUA!!_

_-TÁ!_

* * *

-Sem...sal?! - o citado agora tinha uma das sombrancelhas erguidas.

* * *

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA CARA QUE SAUDADES DA TEMARI!!- Tenten também ria ao ouvir a história contada pela Ino.

Essa, claro, como dera com a lingua nos dentes antes tomava todo cuidado possível para não revelar as partes desnecessárias como "...fugiu _pra ir atrás da Tenten" e "buscarmos Neji e convencermos Tenten a voltar_... _"_

e prosseguindo...

_

* * *

_

-Será que você e mais alguns ninjas de Suna poderiam ficar aqui e... nos subistituir?

_-..._

_-Por favor... - Shikamaru aproximava os rostos, colocando sua mão sobre a dela._

_-Ahh tá! Tá certo! Eu faço isso! Mas se a Godaime me pegar vou dizer que não sei de nada... - concordava com o dedo indicador levantado para dar o aviso._

_-Obrigado.. -sorria de lado- Entããão... que tal agirmos feito namorados agora?_

_-AHHH SEU ATREVIDO! - Temari o empurrara da cama. O amava, mas era realmente escandalosa._

_Do jeito que o Nara gosta. Problemática._

* * *

Essa última parte Shikamaru não contara aos amigos. Guardara pra si...

Mas também não pedira segredo a Temari... que contara a Ino... que contara às amigas... que riam dele..

-Hahahaaaaa que bunitiiiinho hauhauhauhauhauha - riam todas.

Ouviam-se badaladas de um gongo. Chamando a imperatriz para suas atividades imperiais.

Neji logo se pôs de pé e pediu para que os demais o seguissem. Iriam para _Kaigi¹_. A sala de reuniões.

O imperador explicara que era pra lá que Tenten se dirigiria sempre que tivesse alguma atividade. Aulas de etiqueta, música, línguas, essas coisas.

Tenten também se levantou, chamando pelas amigas

Encontraram-se no corredor, e de lá seguiram todos juntos.

O Hyuuga imaginou que seria divertido assistir sua colega em uma situação dessas.

Será mesmo?

**

* * *

**

YOOOO MINNA!! MAIS UM CAP AKIIII AXO QUE TO M ACOSTUMANDO A ESCREVER CAPS MAIS COMPRIDINS!!

**Dicionário:**

**¹ Kaigi** - reunião (8DDD)

**RESPONDENDOOO:**

**Ayla - **/O/ Weeeee esse cap foi pra você! e Temari não foi com eles, mas concerteza ela tinha que aparecer mais na fic xDDD amo shikatema!! espero que tenho curtido o capitulo... kissus °.°b

**Prisma-san** - nyaaa brigada!! pod crer...essa é uma boa idéia... mas não sei se vai ser possível xDDDD  
vejamos o que eu posso fazer por aqui...espero que goste!!

**Mal por algumas piadas sem-graça xDDD mas realmente me diverti muito com esse CAP... espero que vocês tmbm...**

**Ja ne!! 8D**


	10. O Grande Plano II

****

Tenten's Adventure!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto non eh meu... MAS TMBM NON EH SEU!! MWUHAHAHAHA

**CAP. 10 - O Grande plano II**

* * *

No capítulo anterior de Tenten's Adventure:

O imperador explicara que era pra lá que Tenten se dirigiria sempre que tivesse alguma atividade. Aulas de etiqueta, música, línguas, essas coisas.

Tenten também se levantou, chamando pelas amigas

Encontraram-se no corredor, e de lá seguiram todos juntos.

O Hyuuga imaginou que seria divertido assistir sua colega em uma situação dessas.

Será mesmo?

* * *

Pelos corredores do castelo de Ryuu, onde até mesmo o eco de gongos soados cessara, avistava-se um pequeno pontinho amarelo e preto correndo com toda velocidade que seus muito mais de 65 anos podiam permitir.

-TO ATRASADOOOOOOOO!! - gritava e corria o imperadorzinho enquanto segurava seu chapéu achatado para que este não voasse com o vento.

Sempre a mesma coisa. Conversava, seu relógio apitava, ele sumia deixando sua netinha recém chegada atônita.

-Preciso arranjar uma desculpa mais convincente do que "cochilar"... - dizia Huo. Não gostava de mentir para sua neta. - Mas ela ainda não está pronta para conhecer nossas técnicas secretas...

Suspirou. Se apressou.

Na Kaigi, nossos amados shinbis, conselheiro e imperatriz aguardavam quem deviam aguardar. Tenten _deitada_ em seu trono, Neji recostado sobre o mesmo de braços cruzados, e os indivíduos que não estiveram presentes na última missão perguntando-se como seria o avô da mestra-das-armas, já que o responsável imperador, ao recebê-los, permanecera todo o tempo atrás do trono, tornando apenas sua voz presente aos recepcionados.

Hinata imaginava um senhor beeeeem velhinho e beeeem tranquilo, daqueles que ama ficar sentado com os mais novos e contar histórias do passado...

Sakura pensava em um avô meio jovem, daqueles que tivera filhos cedo demais, e bem bricalhão, o que explicaria o jeito infantil da morena.

Sasuke imaginava um veterando de guerra, talvez até meio mafioso, desses que colecionam armas e armas, passando esse vício para gerações posteriores.

Shikamaru não tava nem aí, preocupava-se mais com a possibilidade dele ser um tipo Tsunade, que enche os outros de trabalhos.

Ino imaginava qualquer coisa como um velhinho de coques...

Sai sorria. Chouji comia. Haviam sido entrevistados e contratados pelo capitão Zhao, então já tinham uma noção do que estaria por vir...

As portas se abriram escandalosamente, e delas saiu uma criança. Entrara como se tivesse sido empurrada para dentro por alguém de fora. Crianças são sempre tão brincalhonas...

-Hahaha quer ajuda? - Sakura apoiou uma de suas mãos no joelho, oferecendo a outra ao garoto.

-Oh! Obrigado jovenzinha... - o garoto tinha barba...

-AAAAHHVocêêê deve ser o imperadooooor... - Sakura disfarçava seu nervosismo o máximo possível, gritara de susto com a voz que viera do pequeno corpo. Havia confundido o imperadfor com um garotinho... que boba. "Nossa, como ele é nanico!"

-Jii-chan... o que aconteceu?

-Heuheuheu... o de sempre... tropecei na barba hueheuheuhue - Huo o com a mão atrás da nuca ria meio constrangido.

Gota.

Neji pigarreou.

-Bem, e o que exatamente vai haver por aqui? - "Tomara que seja difícil... se Tenten-_chan_ vai zombar de mim por reverenciá-la eu vou arranjar algo pra esfregar na cara dela também...huhuhuhu

-Ah, bem... Ten-chan, amanhã mesmo você começará oficialmente seu trabalho como imperatriz, mesmo sem ainda ocupar o cargo oficialmente. Então hoje, aprenderá o que deve fazer amanhã. Se os aqui presentes concordarem, peço a ajuda de vocês...

Todos acentiram com as cabeças, Lee com sua pose de Nice Guy.

-Ótimo. Ten-chan, lembra-se do que lhe falei sobre os lutadores e os animais que representam? Bem, um de seus deveres mais importantes será atribuir animais aos que se apresentarem a você.

-Ohhhhh - os olhos dela brilhavam... "Demaaais!" era o que demonstravam. "Perfeito..." era o que escondiam

-Comece...hmmm... pelos guardas.

-E as princesas? Posso escolher para elas também?

-Se acha que já as conhece o bastante... Mesmo não sendo lutadores, será para melhor compreenderem como funciona.

-E os animais? - perguntava a curiosa garota de coques.

Huo sorriu. Chamou os guardas de sempre, na verdade os únicos que o castelo tinha até contratarem mais. Lei foi o primeiro a aparecer, seguido do maior e do cabeludo. Eles pareciam... cansados.

Acabados na verdade!! Como uma babá que acabara de cuidar de trigêmeos travessos... durante uma semana.

-Nossa vocês tão horríveis O.õ- espantou-se a imperatriz

-Vossos elogios me comovem majestade...¬¬ - ironizava o de cabelos compridos.

-Uff... Estão...todos aqui, Huo-sama... - o maior falava com as mão apoiadas sobre os joelhos, recuperando o fôlego.

Lei fitou Tenten

-Boa sorte...

Dúvidas pairavam sobre todos. Huo dava risinhos. Aquilo REALMENTE seria interessante.

Após a chegada dos saltitantes guardas, Huo explicou maiores detalhes sobre quando a mais nova deveria começar, como receberia os lutadores, como julgaria suas apresentações, e enfim, como anunciaria o animal.

-Pode começar.

-Tá! - Tenten possuia em mãos uma folha com o que deveria dizer para introduzir. - Convoco à minha presença... diga-o-nome-da-pessoa.

-Diga o nome da pessoa..

-É! É isso que tá escrito...

-Não! Eu quis dizer que você tem de dizer o nome da pessoa!

O Nara era quieto, mas em meio as gargalhadas que explodiam em sua mente, ele sorriu, debochando. A de coques percebeu.

-TÁ ACHANDO ENGRAÇADO É?! POIS MUITO BEM... - recostou-se mais confortável e confiante sobre o trono. Jogou as folhas pro lado, dizendo com mais firmeza - Convoco à minha presença, Nara... Shi-ka-ma-ru.

Ela dissera o nome inteiro. Isso era mau. Ela dissera pausadamente. Era pior.

O preguiçoso deu um passo à frente. Sorrindo

-Preguiça. Esse seria o ideal...

Nara ainda sorria.

Lei foi em direção a uma porta fechada, mas antes de alcançá-la..

-Entretanto... - O sorriso do Shika vacilou. - Se lhe desse uma, a mataria de fome e não teria trabalho nenhum. Já está mais do que na hora de você aprender com seu sobrenome, não é? Nara Veado.

Ele levantou a sombrancelha.

Lei saiu e voltou... com um cervo?

Um filhote. Seus olhos brilhavam e pareciam... determinados.

-Hahahahhahaah vai ter que cuidar de um veadinho!! - Gritava o Uzumaki.

-_Corsa_ - disse firmemente

-Hein? - parou.

_-Eu. Sou. UMA CORSA!!_ - enfureceu-se o animalzinho, acertando em cheio o Uzumaki bem no estômago.

Era forte, e temperamental. quase como... Temari.

-AHHHHHH ELA FALA!! MAS COMO?!

Huo lhe explicou

-Ela não é um bicho qualquer. Assim como todos os que serão escolhidos hoje, essa corsa é um animal de invocação. possui personalidade, vontade, e fluxo de chakra...

-Cof..cofcof. Que nem o Gama Bunta? ou Gamakichi?

-É, dobe. Que nem eles.

Tenten resgatou os papéis que jogara com demasiada arrogância.

-Er...hm... Ah! Apresente-se Animal Escolhido!

Ainda na frente de Naruto, a pequenina encarou o de mesmo sobrenome com um olhar frio.

-Tochi¹, Meu nome é Nara Tochi. E _não_ é um prazer.

Correção. Era _pior_ do que Temari...

-Problemática.

-E pelo poder a mim investido.. - Tenten ainda lia. - Declaro que Nara Tochi ficará aos cuidados de Nara Shikamaru até que aprenda a invocá-la. Tornando-o um Veado-Vermelho! hahahahahahaaha - Tenten amara aquilo - Então... como fui?

-É... foi melhor do que eu na minha primeira vez... eu diria.

-Agora podem tirar esse bicho de perto de mim? - Shikamaru empurrava o rosto de Tochi para longe de si. Esta, tentava-lhe morder a mão.

-HEEEEEEEEUHEUHEUHEUHEUH! Tenten estava praticando... mas o que a imperatriz diz... é _lei_. Você cuidará dela. De verdade. Agora Tochi-chan é sua responsabilidade até aprender a invocá-la. E seu animal será um Veado-Vermelho.

-KUSOOOOOO! - gritavam ambos os Naras.

Em sua mente, Tenten era a vitoriosa. "VINGANÇAAAA MWUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU" /°w°/

Um frio percorreu a espinha dos shinobis ao perceberem onde foram parar. Bem nas garras vingativas da ex-kunoichi.  
Tenten ria. Parando subita e sinistramente. Recostando-se novamente em seu trono, cruzando as pernas, com o mesmo brilho nos olhos de quando chamara o Nara. Ela sorria.

E agora? quem seria o próximo?

-Convoco à minha presença, Hyuuga... - Suspense - Hinata

Ela o fez.

Todos pareciam temer pelo que aguardava a Hyuuga.

- Não há castigo a ser dado. De todos, você foi a que mais me surpreendeu... - Tenten sorria amávelmente. - Tigresa.

Choque

-WOOOOO EU TAMBÉM QUERO UM BICHO BEM IRADO!!

-Cala a boca seu macaco! - brandava a de coques.

Lei voltou com dois bichos.

Um tigrinho branco e um..mico...também branco.

-Tenten levantou a sombrancelha... Não tivera a intensão de deixar o loirinho como macaco, mas...

-Apresentem-se

-Ela pode fazer isso? - sussurrou Lee - Chamar dois de uma vez?

- E quem impediria? - Finalizou Nara.

- Tora... Fuyu... - disse entre bocejos uma sonolenta trigrinha. Suas listras eram azuis.

-YOOOOSH! Saru Kanzoo "Nice to met You!". - disse o animado macaquinho. Diferente dos outros ele tinha roupinhas. Um coletinho e _shorts_. Ambos verdes, em tons diferente.

-O nome dele é fígado? - Naruto parecia atordoado

-Por favor, não me interrompa Naruto! - prosseguiu a imperatriz. - Pelo poder a mim investido, declaro que Tora Fuyu ficará aos cuidados de Hyuuga Hinata e Saru Kanzoo aos de Uzumaki Naruto, se é que ele tem algum. Aí ela vai ser Tigre e ele Macaco...Até que a morte os separe e aprendam a invocá-los...e blábláblá

E assim seguiram cada uma das atribuições. Ao final, ficou resolvido.

Hyuuga Hinata cuidaria de Tora Fuyu. A Tigre Branco.

Uzumaki Naruto de Saru Kanzoo. Macaco-Prego

Nara Shikamaru de Nara Tochi. Veado Vermelho.

Rock Lee de Gama Shoyu. Sapo

Yamanaka Ino de Yamanaka Sora. Javali

E finalmente...

-...Uchiha Sasuke. - chamava a de coques, prosseguindo ao primeiro passo deste.- Hmmm... não tenho nada contra você. - Tenten sorria feito uma criança que pregara uma peça. - Puma!

O maior saiu, mas voltou sem nada. Nada _além_ de muitos arranhões.

-Tenten-sama, um puma preto, ou um normal? - dizia com uma voz dolorida

-Hein? o.o

O grande saiu após um longo suspiro, voltou com mais arranhões e carregando dos lindos filhotinhos. Um preto, outro bege.

-Q-qual deles? T.T

-O preto.

Sasuke sorriu.

-Tenten também.

-Deixe o de pêlo claro também. - Dúvidas dominavam as expressões dos shinobis. Denovo - Convoco à minha presença também, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura se adinantou.

-Apresentem-se Animais Escolhidos.

-Neko Yin - disse com uma voz feminina a de pêlo claro.

-Neko Yang - continuou o de pêlo escuro.

-Mas "neko" não é gato? - perguntava Sakura.

-Algum problema com isso, testuda? respondera grosso Yang. Friamante parecido com o Uchiha quando pequenos.

-SHAAAANAROO! - "Vou fazer um tapete com esse bichinho!" Ao menos ela ficaria com a bege.

Antes que mais discussão ocorrece...

-Pelo poder a mim investido, declaro que Neko Yang ficará aos cuidados de Haruno Sakura, Neko Yin ficará aos cuidados de Uchiha Sasuke. Até que ambos aprendam a invocà-los. Tornando-os, Pumas.

-Tenteeeen!! Deixa eu ficar com a meninaaa! - Choramingava a Haruno, temendo que seu rosto acabasse como o do guarda.

-Péra... Yang é o preto? Ah... mals. Agora já foi... n.n° - Tenten planejava combinar as cores, mas como não prestara atenção...

-Mimimimimimi - pobre Sakura.

Yin, a de pêlo claro no entanto parecia bem satisfeita.

-Nooooossa! Você é tão lindo! Você é forte? Tem namorada? Você sabe brincar de cabra-cega? Já comeu cabra? Você...

-Chega.

Pegou-a no colo e saíram da frente de Tenten. Todos os quatro.

Respiraram penosamente. Poucos eram os Shinobis que pareciam satisfeitos com as atribuições...

Os Naras estavam em uma acirrada discussão sobre sabe-se-lá-o-que, terminando cada frase com os olhos faíscando.

Naruto tentava a todo custo segurar o Fígado, mas este parecia ser movido a Fogo da Juventude...

Hinata apenas acariciava a cabecinha felpuda de seu animalzinho quase que, maternalmente.

Ino, por esperar um animal mais... digno, não estava muito contente com a javalizinha. Esta tentara se esconder atrás do sapo que em um salto se encontrava no rosto de Lee.

-Cuuuurve-se!! SEREI SEU MESTRE!! - dizia o grudento sapinho, agarrando-se ao rosto da besta verde

-Ahhhhhhh NÃO ENXERGOOO!! - gritava Lee, correndo por toda sala com os braços para cima, esbarrando nos Naras, Naruto e seu Fígado.

Maaais discussão.

Concluíndo. Um alvoroço só.

Mas... e o Hyuuga?

-Os outros eu tô com preguiça... amanhã agente continua - Disse a morena, bocejando em seguida

Neji sorriu arrogantemente.

-Por que não admite que perdeu a criatividade?

-Como é?

-Esses animais não têm _nada_ a ver com os responsáveis por eles- dizia seu conselheiro. - ...Você combinou alguns bichos e algumas características. As personalidades não batem. É esse o trabalho que espera fazer amanhã?

-Hyuuga...Ne-ji... você deveria permanacer calado. Aliás... Eu o convoco à minha presença! - dizia uma irritada Tenten. Não gostara nem um pouco da última frase de seu conselheiro.

- Já estou aqui. - alfinetou, recebendo em seguida um dedo apontando diretamente para seu rosto.

-Traga qualquer coisa com asas para esse _jumento_.

Os guardas se entreolharam e sorriram. Ao saírem, ouviu-se alguns barulhos de irritação, misturado com cascos batendo no chão.

Voltaram puxando todos os três, por uma corda, um pequeno jumentinho branco, com asas... que gritava freneticamnte

-ME LARGUEM SEUS IMUNDOS! NÃO POSSO ME APRESENTAR PARA A IMPERATRIZ AINDAAAAA! MEU CABELO NÃO. ESTÁ. PRONTOO!!

-O que diabos é isso?

Pobre Neji.

-Quem diabos _você _pensa que é... coisinha. - lhe dizia o bizarro cavalinho. - Por um acaso sabe quem é meu pai? Ele acaba com você se eu quiser!

-Você se vinga de mim me trazendo um burro nojentinho?

Tenten pareceu confusa quanto ao bichinho nos primeiros momentos. Mas agora sorria.

-Vamos. Apresente-se garota.

Ao perceber a fala da poderosa imperatriz sobre si, a jumentinha aquietou-se, arreganhando os dentes para que os guardas a soltassem

-Sou a grande Umá Nami, majestade -Disse fazendo uma ensaiada reverência sob suas patas dianteiras.- E meu pai é...

-Ela não te perguntou isso. - cortou-lhe Neji.

-E _eu_ não te perguntei _nada_ - dizia Nami pondo-se entre Neji e Tenten enquanto falava e falava e falava...

- Será que dá pra..

CATABAN!! Deu-lhe um coice. o Hyuuga voou longe.

-Não me interrompa seu mal-educado!

-Hahahahhahahahhahha É você mesma! Pelo poder a mim investido..

-Ten...ten.. aaah.. NÃO!! -com o braço em volta do local avariado, Neji agonizava, não se sabe se pela dor, ou pelo que sua ex-companheira de equipe estava para fazer.

-Mwuhauahuahuha...curve-se Neji...curve-se e chore...DECLARO QUE UMÁ NAMI...

-Por favor.. pense com...com calma. - um de seus braços estava estendido, em uma dramática pose novelística de "NÃO ME DEIXE CARLOS ROBERTO RICARDO RODRIGUES, EU TE AMO!"

- Ficará aos cuidados desse Hyuuga Arrogante Neji.

-Ora.. SUAAAA.. - em um salto já estava novamente de pé, preestes a xingar...

-Até que aprenda a invocá-la. Tornando-se... Ju... men... to - Tenten brincava com as últimas palavras, fazando com que o Hyuuga voltasse ao chão. Derrotado.

Garagalhadas. Neji terminara com o mais baixo castigo.

Ou pior. Começara.

* * *

**Uhul!! Minna!!**

**confesso que não ghostei muito desse cap... mas ele que vai ser a chave para os acontecimentos a seguir...**

**Dicionário:**

**Tochi -** Terra, podendo ser Tsuchi também.

**Tora** - Tigre

**Fuyu** - Inverno

**Saru** - Macaco

**Kanzoo** - Fígado

**Sora** - Céu

**Gama** - Sapo

**Shoyu** - aquele molho de sushi... "Sakura" acho que é a marca mais famosa...

**Neko** - Gato

**Umá** - Cavalo

**Nami** - Onda

**RESPONDENDO:**

**Hyuuga ALe** - Weeee! Brigada!! espero que tenha gostado desse CAP também!

**Aninhaloka -** hauhauahuhauhauha brigada!! fazer vocês rirem é uma de minhas maiores preocupações!!

**Julie D -** ahuhauhauhauha tava sentindo sua falta.. xDDD espero que goste desse cap!! bjss

**Ja Ne! °w°/**


	11. Um Longo Dia

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto me deu o Naruto...soh q ainda num sabe...8DD

**GNT! CAPÍTULOS 7 E 8 TÊM IMAGENS DA FIC!! VOLTEM LÁ E CONFIRAM!! **(link quebrado... depois eu concerto xD)

**CAP. 11 - Um Longo Dia..**

* * *

...em Tenten's Adventure...

-Mwuhauahuahuha...curve-se Neji...curve-se e chore...DECLARO QUE UMÁ NAMI...

-Por favor.. pense com...com calma. - um de seus braços estava estendido, em uma dramática pose novelística de "NÃO ME DEIXE CARLOS ROBERTO RICARDO RODRIGUES, EU TE AMO!"

- Ficará aos cuidados desse Hyuuga Arrogante Neji.

-Ora.. SUAAAA.. - em um salto já estava novamente de pé, prestes a xingar...

-Até que aprenda a invocá-la. Tornando-se... Ju... men... to - Tenten brincava com as últimas palavras, fazando com que o Hyuuga voltasse ao chão. Derrotado.

Garagalhadas. Neji terminara com o mais baixo castigo.

Ou pior. Começara..

* * *

O dia seguinte prometia ser um _longo_ dia. Pelo menos, era o que pensava o Hyuuga macho.

**Neji's POV**

Amanhã promete ser um longo dia... pelo menos é o que eu penso.

Ahhhh, siiim... se vai...

Tento ajudar uma certa morena com o trabalho dela, lhe explicando o mais simples e humilde possível (acreditem... para um Hyuuga, fora humilde) que ELA TAVA FERRANDO COM TUDO!

Mas aí ela _tinha_ de ficar estressada e...

-AIII CAAAAARAAAA... - MBAAAA! Tentei me calar antes da chegada de um palavrão e dei um tapa bem na própria cara. Lindo. - O. Que. Você. Quer...?

A FDP mordeu minha mão!! MALDITO BURRO BRANCO! A TENTEN VAI VER SÓ!

-Eu estava te chamando... você não estava ouvindo, então... - dizia _el burrico_ a mim. Fui obrigado a explicar-lhe a situação...

-Olha, Mina...

-Nami...

-Que seja. Não é como se eu não estivesse ouvindo... Eu tava era te _ignorando_ mesmo. - duh.

-...¬¬

A DESGRAÇA ME MORDEU DENOVO!! MAIS UMA E VO TACAR-LHE A FUCINHEIRA!

-Presentinho... Por ter feito de propósito. - Agora a bicha bufou e saiu trotando à minha frente, com o rabo empinado. Nojentinha.

Ao segui-la com os olhos, percebo uma pessoinha vindo pra cá.

ZHAO! ESSA NÃO... SE ELE ME VE AQUI JÁ ERA! ELE VAI ME RECONHECER!!

Pense Hyuuga, PENSE.

-Aquele não é o Sasuke? - disse para Nami/Mina.

-ONDE?!- merda. Sempre funciona.

Peguei aquele troço pesado, lê-se Nami, no colo e sai correndo. O Uchiha tava mesmo ali, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca pra qualquer merda.

-ENTRA AÍ! - o empurrei pro quarto dele. Cara isso teria pego mal... Tomara que não haja nenhum fan de Yaoi por aqui...

-SASUKEEEE VO CONHECER O SEU QUARTO! - os olhos dela brilhavam... como se um de nós já não esperasse... a burrinha era uma Fan-girl também.

Joguei ela pro colo do Sasuke, que caiu de costas no chão. A puma dele num tava no quarto, se não teria reclamado. Agora "Nami" nem chiou. Fiquei espiando o corredor pela fechadura.

Zhao parou um instante. Cheguei a pensar que tinha me visto. Então apareceu Sai... eles conversaram um pouco e seguiram até a cozinha..

Suspirei aliviado, arrastando minhas costas pela porta até cair sentado.

Daí o imbecil do Uchiha jogou a imbecil da pônei orelhuda em mim

-UFF...CUIDADO ELA É PESADA!

-Dane-se. - esse é o jeito dele de dizer "explique-se". Sei disso. Também falo assim.

-Hm... não é óbvio? - "To fugindo do Zhao para que ele não me reconheça."

-Dane-se - "e eu com isso?"

-Lixo de amizade... - "Pode me ajudar?"

-Hm. - e com isso ele disse "Dane-se"

HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUH ele é mesmo um prodígio... não consigo dizer _tanto_ com _tão pouco_ que nem esse viado... huahuahuahu amizade é fogo...

Estávamos rindo até agora, depois ele foi até um guarda roupa onde ele pelo jeito voltou a guardar um monte de camisa daquelas que só ele tem. No fundo... bem no fundo... ele tinha me ignorado.

Santa ignorância, ele me deu uma idéia!

-Ei, Uchiha...!

**

* * *

**

Sai's POV

Precisava encontrar o Alpinista-de-Formigueiro (Zhao) a pedido do Rolha-de-Poço (Chouji).

Mas onde será que ele...

Oh.

Aqueles não são o Parafuso-de-Fenda (Neji) e o Emo Revoltado (Sasuke)?

Ohh.

Curioso... Baixou uma inspiração pra desenhar minha d_oujinshi_... Bem quando encontrei o Alpinista, vejo o Parafuso empurrar o Emo para o quarto deste, autoritáriamente, enquanto alguém dizia "SASUKEEEE VO CONHECER O SEU QUARTO!". Se eu desenhasse isso de um modo mais... _intimo... _

Sim... seria uma das primeiras doujinshis NejiSasu em que o Emo seria o _uke..._

Brilhante... simplismente brilhante... Até combina com o nome... SasUKE

Preciso comentar que minha doujinshi é yaoi?

Enfim.. o Rolha tá esperando.

-Alpinis..digo.. Capitão Zhao?

-Sim? - ele tem uma voz... reconfortante.

-O _Cheff _está te chamando.

-Sim.

Fomos à cozinha. Depois vou começar minha obra de arte... tenho quase certeza que a Feiosa (Sakura) vai gostar.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV

Cara... juro que aquele tiozinho grande tem problema da cabeça... Apropósito, o nome dele é Kai. Ele é grande, gordo, boxechudo, careca. Mas é gente boa...

Cá estou eu com o Lee indo pros nossos novos "treinos"... mas não antes de esbarrarmos com um daqueles que nos trouxe pro castelo.

O cara parece uma muralha de tão alto e gordo. Maior que o Chouji!

Eu lembro de agente já ter se visto na hora da Tenten-chan escolher esses bichos e bláblábla, mas quando saímos da sala...

_-Quem são vocês?_

_-..._

_-Vamos! Apresenten-se!_

_-Rock Lee?_

_-Uzumaki Naruto... eu acho..._

_-Puf... E ainda me chamam de esquecido..._

_-... - só deu eu e o sombrancelhudo nos encarando._

_-Ah! Vocês não são aqueles ninjas que vieram com Tenten-san? O que fazem aqui? POR UM ACASO NÃO PRETENDEM SEQUÊSTRÁ-LA, PRETENDEM?_

_-O.O!!_

_-N-não! no-no-nós... nos aposentamos?_

_-Fomos demitidos - arrisquei._

_-Ah, é? Puxa que pena... sequêstrá-la seria um plano e tanto... pena que não pensaram nisso._

_-..._

_-..._

Daí andamos um pouco.

_-Ei, o que fazem aqui?_

_-Nós... arrumamos um novo emprego? - Lee tem idéias boas mas não consegue falar sem parecer perguntar._

_-De guardas... das princesas... amigas da Tenten... - Tive de falar beeem devagar._

_-Ah ela fez amigas!! Que legal... Quando será que vamos conhecê-las?_

_-Agente já... conhece. - disse o Lee._

_-Ah, é? Como? -ele é enorme, mas fala tudo com uma voz tão... calma. Até irrita._

_-NÓS VIEMOS COM ELAS!! - num deu... ele é muito esquecido!!_

_-Mas vocês não eram ninjas de Konoha...? EI! VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO AQUI PRA LEVAR TENTEN-SAN, ESTÃO?!_

_-..._

Foi um looongo dia.

Por fim ele disse que todos os guardas que_ permanecessem_ um tempo_ indeterminado_ (palavras difíceis) teriam de fazer um treino aí... Algo assim.

E lá vamos nós! Eu o Sombrancelhudo e a Dori tamanho família.

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV**

Eu. Sou. Um gênio.

Modéstia parte, foi realmente um ótimo plano esse que o Uchiha me deu...

Cá estou eu... Acompanhando o Capitão Zhao lado a lado.

Mas ele, não sabe, quem sou.

Como?

Hehehe...

_-Ei, Uchiha...!_

_-Hm?_

_-Me emprewsta uma dessas blusas ae O/_

_-Pra_

_-Você verá._

_-Hmph... que cor?_

_-Quais que tem?_

_-Preta... Azul... Azul escuro..._

_-... Tem branco?_

_-Bom.. são novas, mas acho que dá rpa te emprestar uma._

E ele me jogou uma blusa, que devolvi com toda paciência.

_-MERDA TEM SANGUE NESSA AHHHHH!_

_-Relaxa... - ele olhou para a suposta blusa branca por um instante. - ...É do Itachi..._

_-... Não pode me emprestar essa..._

_-Certeza que não... Não é uma blusa... - É pano de chão - É uma recordação._

_-Me dá logo algo que eu possa usar!!_

_-Também quero! - e lá veio o burro saltitante._

_-Cala a boca, Nami! Ninguém te chamou aqui. - Ela começou a arreganhar os dentes pra mim. Que medo..._

_-Nami... - camou Sasuke._

_-Siiiiiim? - Os olhos dela brilhavam quase tanto quanto os dentes colgate do Le... Eu disse quase._

_-Por que não pega algo no banheiro pra mim?_

_-Siiiiim! - E lá se foi..._

_-Algo? - que desculpa inútil._

_-Elas nunca eprguntam o quê._

_-E isso ajuda como?_

Derrepente ouvi o barulho de alguém gritando "NÃÃÃÃO", seguido de uma porta se trancando.

_-Com que frequência tranca suas Fan Girls em lugares assim?...Não, pera. Quero nem saber..._

_-Toma -aí ele me estendeu uma blusa decente. Ou quase... meio decotada, mas pra isso dá-se um jeito._

_-Valeu._

_-Leva essa também. - aí me estendeu uma preta, igual /àquela branca._

_-Pra?_

_-Não cabe em mim._

_-..._

E cá estou eu, lado-a-lado com Zhao, sem que esse possa me reconhecer porque ele só me viu de baixo.

Com essas golas Uchihas horríveis mas inovadoras, da altura em que o Capitão está, jamais verá meu rosto.

Brilhante.

Lá vamos nós, de encontro com o imperador, que mesmo mais alto, _bem pouco_, não me reconhecerá por que não sabe quem sou.

Brilhante. Eu sou demais.

**

* * *

**

Extra Especial!

**No Banheiro de Sasu****ke...**

A porta se abre depois de muito tempo. Entra por ela um burrinho branco, com asas. mas esta, sendo o animal que é...

-NÃÃÃÃÃO!

Fecha a porta.

E trancadas, tudo volta a ficar escuro.

-Que se passa?- pergunta a burrinha.

-Você também caiu nessa...

-Yin? É você...?

-Sim... presa aqui, como uma mera Fan Girl.

-Que audácia... uma armadilha!

-Nem me fale...

-Quem é você? - perguntaram Nami e Yin

-Sakura.

-Ela chegou antes da gente... Me pergunto quantas Fan Girls já devem ter caído nessa... - disse Yin.

-Sei lá. Fui das primeiras! - disse com orgulho uma 4ª voz.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? - assustaram-se as outras três até então, achando que estavam sozinhas.

-Podane. n.n

-Muitas. - disse Nami repentinamente

-Muitas o que? - perguntou Sakura

-_Muuuitas_ Fans já devem ter caído nessa.

* * *

**YOOO MINNA!!**

**espero que tenham curtido...**

**mais humor e aventura pela frente... depois romance e assim vai!!**

**Dicionário:**

_¹Doujinshi_ **-** Quadrinhos feitos por fans.

_²Uke_ - Passivo, no sentido yaoi...

**desculpa a demora xDDD**

**RESPONDENDO:**

**Prisma-san** - ahuahuahuahuahuahuah BRIGADAAA!! eu estava preocupada com o humor do cap... tava achando mei chato xDDD

**Julie D.** - brigadaaa!! Pois, é... o Neji com um jumento tá fazendo sucesso xDDD

**Aninhaloka** - MTO OBRIGADA!! boas idéias... ciúimes, é? hmmm isso pode ser interessante /DDD

**HanaUzumaki** - MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!! Fico mutio feliz que esteja gostando!! Tomara que continue acompanhando °--°

**Amanda tenten-sama** - a...melhor...? NYAAAAAA BRIGADAAA!! OOOO ESPERO MELHORAR AINDA MAIS!! E TMBM ESPERO QUE ESTEJA LÁ PARA VER!! Nada tema... a continuação está a caminho xDDD


	12. O Melhor de Minha Vida

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto me deu o Naruto...soh q ainda num sabe...xDD

**CAP. 12 - O melhor de minha vida**

* * *

Estava sentada em seu trono fazia um tempo. Não o mesmo da sala Kaigi, onde houvera todo seu treinamento, o de agora era maior, mais vistoso, ornamentado com a forma de um leão de ouro, acolchoamento em veludo vermelho. Isso porque agora era oficial. Tinha trabalho a fazer. Em pouco tempo entrariam pelos portões da enorme sala uma série de lutadores, todos dispostos a mostrarem seu melhor e confiar a ela a responsabilidade de lhes dar um animal digno. Um que os acompanhe, ensine e represente por toda suas vidas.

Havia uma certa pressão ali. Lembrou-se de seus amigos com os bichinos deles... Não seria nada mal ter um também.

Não dormira direito pela noite, acordada pelas atordoantes lembranças do que Neji lhe dissera. Aquilo a havia magoado de certa forma. Talvez por ele ter exagerado, talvez por estar certo.

Acordara cedo, ainda no escuro, e até agora estivera estudando as folhas do que deveria dizer e relembrando o que seu avô lhe ensinara.

Levaria aquilo a sério até o fim.

Aquela sala do trono ficava no térreo, de modo que no lugar de uma das paredes, à esquerda, havia uma enorme porta de vidro que levava a uma espécie de jardim. Parecia mais uma floresta pela quantidade de plantas e árvores, principalmente de bambus. Era lindo e parecia dar-lhe conforto.

Enquanto admirava-o, não pôde deixar de perceber uma sombra vagando por entre as plantas, dando um ar sombrio àquele amanhecer.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tenten se levantou...

...E saiu atrás da sombra.

* * *

Naruto acabara de acordar, ainda incrédulo com o "treinamento especial" que tivera no dia anterior com Kai e Lee.

Não podia contar a ninguém o que vira, ouvira e fizera!! Seria... catastrófico!!

O Uzumaki pensou nem sequer saber o significado de "catastrófico", mas como soava bem em sua frase, o manteve ali.

Planejava espreguiçar-se e depois tomar um banho para tirar as dores de seu esgotado corpo. Mas não antes de um cochilo rápido.

Isso não aconteceu.

_"Naruto..."_ Uma voz parecia chamar-lhe. Remexeu-se um pouco na vasta cama e procurou voltar para o Ichiraku em seu sonho.

-Naruto...

Agora a voz se fazia mais presente, mais próxima, mais... real.

-Hmph...cincominutimf... - Naruto era insistente.

Saru também.

-ACORDE SEU PREGUIÇOSO SÃO 4:00 DA MATINA NÃO DEVEMOS DESPERDIÇAR O AMANHECER!! - o macaquinho branco que o loirinho até esquecera a existência gritava em seu ouvido enquanto pulava sobre a cama trajando um mini-uniforme de torcida com ponpons e tudo - EU QUERO UM AAAA!!

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Naruto levara um susto com o bichino

-Nada mal...

-Q-quem é-é... - de repente se lembrou - Fígado! Pare de me assustar desse jeito!! Tem noção de que horas são?

-Meu nome é Kanzoo - disse o espécime de maior proximidade evolutiva com Naruto enquanto puxava-lhe as boxechas - Kaaann-zooooo! Repete. Kannnnn-zooooo!

-Fíííí-gaaaa-dooooo

-KAAAAAN-ZOOOO!!

-ESTAMOS FALANDO EM JAPONÊS! EU DIZER _FÍGADO_ E DIZER_ KANZOO_ É A MESMA COISA!

-... oh.

O loiro bufou, sentindo-se um pouco mais esperto depois dessa. Não podendo para com a energia de seu animal de invocação, levantou-se afim de tomar um banho.

-Aonde vai?

-Pro banho.

-Pra que?

-...OÕ

-Você ainda nem se espreguiçou!! Precisamos nos aquecer um pouco, para nos preparar para o novo dia!! Se tomar banho _agora_... Vai ter q tomar _outro _depois...

Não estava afim de argumentar, por isso apenas soltou um longo suspiro.

-Tá!! Vamos nos "aquecer" então...

E assim saíram para o corredor. Fígado era um macaquinho...

Que mal poderia fazer?

* * *

Ino já escovava os dentes e logo depois entraria no banho. Queria arrumar uma desculpa para fechar a porta do banheiro logo, só para fugir do olhar incomodante de sua javali de invocação.

Não queria nem pensar em como seria se tivesse de lavá-la. Seus pêlos eram castanhos escuros e pareciam ásperos e duros, levemente sujos de lama seca. Suas mini-presas eram um pouco amareladas e seus cascos ainda tinham grama do dia anterior.

Sem dizer nada, fechou a porta deixando Sora sentada à sua espera ao lado de fora. Não demorou muito e saiu, enrolada em uma toalha.

Secava seu cabelo quando a viu entrando no banheiro para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-A...a.. Eu achei que deveria to-tomar banho t-tam-também! - a pequena era gaga que nem a Hinata... Estava completamente intimidada pelo ton de voz de Ino.

-Pra que? Você é um javali, não é? Pra se lavar você chafurda ou algo assim...

Só teve noção de suas palavras ao fitar o cabisbaixo olhar da outra Yamanaka.

-É-é que... vo-você é tão...tão...bonita - Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram, parando de secar os longos cabelos e encarando a javalizinha. - Quando so-so-soube que seria sua animal de invocação, logo eu que-que, sempre me achei tão feia. Fiquei t-tão feliz! Eu queria me la-lavar pra ver... se podia ficar que nem vo-vo-você...

Ino deixou o secador cair no chão, quase quebrando-o. Pegou a pequena nos braços erguendo-a no alto enquanto falava.

-AHHHHHHHHH ESSA É A COISA MAIS LINDA QUE EU JÁ OUVI EM TODA MINHA VIDA!! - Sentiu nojo do que dissera antes. Então começou a girá-la no ar, fazendo-a sorrir como um bebê com sua mãe.

Só então reparou na cor de seus olhos.

Azul-celeste. Que nem os dela própria.

Agora os pêlos dela não pareciam mais tão escuros e duros. Nem as presas tão amarelas.

-Que tal assim... hoje vai ser seu dia de princesa!! Vou tratar de você!!

Dito isso voltou para o banheiro. Daria um banho nela nem que tivesse que tomar outro depois.

Depois de brincarem com a espuma e quase estragarem todo o banheiro, saíram.

Ino percebeu que sem a lama seca, o pêlo se Sora era castanho-claro, com umas poucas listras mais claras. Parecendo mechas de luzes. Era novo e macio com pêlo de gato. E ela era tão boa de abraçar!!

-Agora vamos!! Ainda temos muito a fazer!!

Sora apenas a encarava com um rostinho interrogativo.

-Vamos passar o dia com a Hinata e a Fuyu!!

-F-f-f-fuyu-u-u-u?! - seus olhinhos se arregalaram.

Ino não percebeu...

Mas Sora tinha pavor de tigres...

* * *

Ainda amanhecia quando os Naras corriam ferozmente para fora do castelo. Um perseguindo o outro.

-E ISSO É POR SER UM PREGUIÇOSO! TERÁ DE LEVANTAR TODAS AS MANHÃS CEDINHO PARA PRETICAR E SER CAPAZ DE ME INVOCAR!!

-E POR QUE DROGA DE MOTIVO EU TE INVOCARIA!? ESTANDO LONGE DE VOCÊ A _ÚLTIMA_ COISA QUE EU FARIA SERIA TRAZÊ-LA PARA PERTO DE NOVO!!

-SHIKAMARU, VOCÊ VAI RETIRAR O QUE DISSE!!

-NÃO VOU NÃÃÃO!!

-AHHHHHHH - gritavam os dois enquanto corriam em circulos na entrada do castelo.

-Er...co-com licença...

-QUE É?! - responderam os dois ao carteiro que tentava a todo custo terminar sua nobre missão.

-Nara?

-Sim...?! - continuaram falando juntos.

-Mensagem de Konoha.

Agora pararam. Shikamaru sério, e Tochi quieta. Ela podia farejar os sentimentos do de mesmo sobrenome. Não era hora para provocações.

Sem rdeios, Shikamaru abriu o eprgaminho e leu.

-O que diz? - perguntou a corsa com calma.

* * *

Sakura se recusava a sair de baixo dos cobertores. Não que ainda estivesse com muito sono, mas temia ser atacada novamente.

Respirou fundo. Já era hora de se levantar. Espiou hesitantemente por uma fresta nas cobertas. Nada

Então um vulto.

Voltou a se esconder. Havia acabado de se decidir que não levantaria mais. Não enquanto aquele _demônio_ estivesse rondando sua cama, à espera da primeira chance de humilhá-la ou arranhar seu rosto.

"Tenten você ainda me paga!! O que esse gato tem de bonitinho ele tem de maligno!!"

Por sorte, no momento era uma princesa. Levantaria apenas se desse na telha...

-Sabe, Haruno... O único jeito de não sermos obrigados a andar juntos é você aprendendo a me invocar... Mas isso _não vai acontecer_. Não vou deixar uma princesinha como você aprender a lidar com a força de minha família!

Maldito orgulho felino. Sakura não gostava _nem um pouco_ de ser rotulada.

-Escuta... - finalmente fora dos cobertores, a de cabelos róseos mantinha um olhar sério. - Não me conhece. Não pode falar qualquer coisa de mim do mesmo jeito que eu não posso falar de você.

Recebeu apenas um bufar do pequeno como resposta.

-Não gosto de você tanto quanto você não gosta de mim. Estamos quites! Se é isso que te faz feliz.

Dito isso se levantou e foi se arrumar, sem se preocupar em ter ou não recebido uma resposta.

Ao terminar de se vestir, saiu sem nem sequer olhar o puma.

Não gostava de falar assim com crianças, ou filhotes, mas também não gostava do modo como ele a tratava. Chegava a ser pior do que o Sasuke quando mais novo!

Falando nele...

Sem perceber, seus pés a haviam guiado até o lado de fora, em um jardim cercado por pinheiros. E lá estava Sasuke, passeando com Yin que pulava e lançava suas patinhas para o ar, na tentativa de agarrar uma borboleta.

Se ele estivesse de mau humor ela sairia logo. Não estava disposta a passar o dia sendo humilhada.

Antes que desse meia volta, lembrou que aquele não era mais o Sasuke _de antes_. Ela podia confiar nele, ainda que não fosse obter nenhum tipo demontração de afeto.

-Sakura...Você está bem?

-Hãn? O que?

-Já é a terceira vez que te chamo. Você está bem?

Sua voz era fria, mas a pergunta continuava com seu tom preocupado, o que a fez sorrir.

-Nada de mais... E aí? Aprendeu alguma coisa com ela?

O Uchiha olhou de relance para a puma que agora cutucava um ninho de formigas, sendo perseguida pelas mesmas ao destruí-lo com uma patada um tanto forte.

-E tem algo para se aprender?

-Hahaha.

Não falaram muito mais. Ela os acompanhava em seu passeio pelo jardim, hora ou outra reparando no pequeno vulto preto que de vez em quando os seguia.

Não era sua intensão irritá-lo, mas se não recebesse suas resposta por Yang, receberia por Yin.

-Yin, como que se invoca um de vocês?

A puma parou por um momento.

-Eu... não sei...

-Como não? - aquela pergunta também atormentava o Uchiha.

-Bem, tem que ter o selo de invocaçâo, normal como em qualquer outro jutsu do tipo mas... o que eu sei é que precisam conhecer quem querem invocar, e o invocado também tem que conhecer vocês. Isso é tudo que eu sei... -ao reparar nos olhares confusos de seus colegas, Yin pensou num jeito melhor de explicar-lhes. - Pensem nisso como em um telefonema... você não vai ligar para alguém que não conhece, do mesmo modo como alguém não vai atender o telefonema se não souber quem é o número chamando... E se for engano...

-...A coisa pode ficar feia. - foi a resposta de Yang surgindo dentre as folhas de uma árvore próxima ao trio.

-Nada de selos especias? Alguma técnica... algo do tipo?

-Nenhuma que interesse a vocês. - o pequeno puma parecia cada vez mais enfesado com aquela discussão, mirando a irmã repreendedoramente por ter dito o que sabaia. Esta nada dizia.

Sakura suspirou. Aquilo já estava_ mais_ do que irritante. Mas ao reparar na expressão da de pêlo claro, a Haruno percebeu que ela não ficara quieta por não ter uma resposta. Ela estava sendo superior, não daria uma resposta porque escolheu não fazer isso.

Por fim, percebendo que nada conseguiriam com aquilo, os shinobis se separaram, deixando Yang no canto dele e Yin indo atrás do Uchiha. Se falariam mais tarde, no jantar.

Ao caminhar em direção à cozinha, percebeu murmúrios vindos do corredor. Eram Nami, a burrinha de Neji e Shoyu, o sapo de Lee, por sinal, ambos com as caras totalmente arranhadas. Falavam de Yang. E falavam mal.

-Acho que aquele pestinha deveria se pôr no lugar dele... Quem ele pensa que é pra tratar agente assim! - Nami bufava a cada palavra, pisando com força seus cascos no chão, causando um irritante barulho.

-Só pode ser mimado!! Se bobear a irmã não é diferente... - Nada sabia sobre o sapo, mas a Haruno não gostou do comentário.

-Eles não merecem ser animais de invocação... - e ao concordar de Shoyu, a de cabelos róseos não pôde se conter mais.

* * *

Sasuke procurava a todo custo se livrar da pequenina.

Do lado de fora e, geralmente, com Sakura, ela ficava mais calma. Mas no castelo era um grude só!

Como era irritante tê-la o tempo todo atrás de si, dizendo-lhe que ele era isso... que era aquilo... que gostava disso... detestava aquilo... Daria um basta antes que sua cabeça começasse a doer.

-...E aí agente pode nadar! Já sei!! Que tal brincarmos de pique?

-Dá pra dar um tempo?! Você é cega ou não foi capaz de perceber que não dou a mínima para o seu dia-a-dia? Não! Eu não quero brincar!!

A cortou, simples assim. Seguiu caminhando pelo corredor, deixando uma estática e irritante puma bege para trás.

* * *

Um certo puma preto voltava irritado para seu quarto, que dividia com a garota de cabelo rosa, quando ouviu seu o citar de seu nome. Eram os idiotas dos bichos do cara verde e do conselheiro cabeludo. Falavam mal dele. Queria mais que se danassem! Não se importava com quem gostava ou não de seu jeito de agir...

Mas... alguém... o estava defendendo?

Sorrateiramente engatinhou por detrás de um dos grandes vasos ornamentados, ouvindo a discussão sem ser visto.

Era a de cabelo rosa... O que ela pensava estar fazendo? defendendo um bichinho que não podia fazê-lo? Ela que esperasse só, ele iria arranhá-la por pensar que precisava dela pra alguma coisa...

-Você não pode dizer nada da gente, Sakura-san! - Nami parara de bufar, mas seus cascos já formavam feios arranhões no liso chão do corredor.

-É! Aquele felino trata todo mundo muito mal! _Alguém_ tem que fazer alguma coisa a respeito! - Shoyu estava enfesado. Ele mesmo poria ordem naquilo se Yang o arranhasse uma única vez mais.

Sakura apenas sorriu, encarando-os com firmeza, para o espanto dos que presenciavam a conversa.

-Se nem a _irmã dele,_ que é a única com _moral_ pra fazer alguma coisa, responde as grosserias dele, quem _vocês_ pensam que são pra falarem assim de Yang? Se Yin não se abate é por que ele é assim por algum motivo. O _mínimo_ que podem fazer é respeitar esse motivo, o conheçam ou não!

Os dois engoliam em seco, sentindo as palavras de Sakura latejarem em seus ouvidos. A dos orbes esmeralda prosseguiu, mas, em um ton diferente.

-Sabem... uma das pessoas que _mais amo em minha vida_ não era muito diferente do que Yang é hoje. -Olhava para baixo, sentindo as recordações surgirem em suas palavras. - Ele me humilhou por muito tempo, depois foi embora por anos, causando ainda mais dor. Então ele voltou, e estava mudado. Nunca o deixei de amar. Se pude esperar anos para que Sasuke-kun deixasse esse jeito frio de lado, acho que também posso fazer isso por Yang.

Nem Nami nem Shoyu pronunciaram uma única palavra. Sabiam quem era o Uchiha, mas jamais haviam imaginado que algo do tipo tivesse acontecido entre uma princesa e seu guarda. Yang por outro lado, mal respirava.

-Ele pode ser um tanto mal agora... mas Sasuke também era! - a Haruno deu uma risada - E hoje é o melhor mal da minha vida.

O puma seguiu seu caminho para o quarto.

Sakura iria fazer o mesmo, mas não antes de ouvir desculpas vindas dos dois fofoqueiros. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem pelo que dissera e lembrara.

Com certeza Yang já não mais parecia mal. Apenas... _revoltado._

* * *

Yin finalmente encontrou Sasuke que havia parado e encostado em uma parede. Ele voltou a andar, olhando para uma calada puma de relance.

Ela não adimitiria que as palavras do Uchiha a haviam machucado, trantando de voltar a "importuná-lo" assim que recomeçaram sua caminhada.

Mas era impossível não perceber que estava sendo menos irritante.

Ainda enquanto andava, pegou uma emburrada puma no colo, levantando-a no ar en encarando-a nos olhos. Essa parou instantâneamente de falar.

Sasuke sorriu. Mesmo se não estivesse tentando, ela não pareceria mais tão irritante aos seus olhos. Apenas... _insistente._

Pensou que, _depois do que ouvira_, se Sakura podia aturar Yang, porque ele não poderia fazer isso com Yin?

Afinal de contas, uma das pessoas que _mais ama em sua vida_ não era muito diferente do que Yin é hoje...

-Quer brincar de pique?

Um largo sorriso foi sua resposta.

Tentaria melhorar, nem que um pouco, seu jeito de ser.

Faria isso não só por Yin, como também pela melhor irritante de sua vida.

**

* * *

**

MINNA!! DESCULPA A DEMORA MAS TAH AKE

**A TENTEN APARECE BEM POUCO, MAS NADA TEMAM... O PRÓXIMO TEM MAIS E TO POSTANDO HJ MESMO PRA CONPENSAR MEU SUMIÇOOOOO..!!**

**mais sasusaku essa em homenagem à minha best Podane...**

**respondendo só no próximo post ok?**

**Ja!!**


	13. Decisão

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto me deu o Naruto...soh q ainda num sabe...xDD

**CAP. 13 - Decisão**

* * *

Tenten voltara apressada para a sala em que antes estivera estudando. Antes que as portas se abrissem, dando passagem a seu entusiasmado avô, a de coques jogou um pesado e relutante embrulho para trás do trono, sentando-se em seguida.

Seu avô entrou apressado, abraçando-a em seguida. Neji estava junto, com um rosto numa mistura de felicidade por não estar com Nami, e preocupação, pelo desempenho de sua amiga.

Sem nada dizerem, apenas a reverenciou e se pôs a lado direito do trono, de pé.

Tenten estava preocupada demais com o embrulho atrás do trono, desejando que ele _ficasse ali,_para se preocupar com o silêncio.

Então gongos foram tocados, anunciando a entrada dos lutadores e chamando os hóspedes do castelo para que acompanhassem o evento.

Não demorou muito e Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados em seus lugares, assistindo a tudo. Depois vieram Ino, Hinata e Naruto, seguidas de Lee, que diferente dos demais, se pôs de pé ao lado esquerdo do trono, assim como Neji no outro lado. Chouji preparava lanches para todos. Para os lutadores, comidas energérticas e para eles, um banquete, apenas na hora do jantar. Sai retratava tudo em pintura, estando em um lugar feito especialmente para ele. Nenhum de seus animais estava presente, não era costume princesas e guardas terem tais atribuições, por isso não os levariam. Faltava Shikamaru.

Mas teriam de começar sem ele.

Os gongos cessaram, dando passagem ao primeiro lutador.

-Convoco à minha presença...

E assim que chmado, entrou. Era um homem grande e musculoso, trajando peças de couro e pele, provavelmente do animal que desejava ser. Fez uma reverência. Amarrando a grossa barba ruiva que jazia em sua cara fechada para que esta não o atrapalhasse, ele começou.

Seus golpes pareciam capazes de destruir o que quer que aparecesse em sua frente. dispunha de poucas armas e as que tinha eram pesadas, usando-as quase que apenas para defesa, o que Tenten considerou uma ótima escolha. Era um homem bem forte, não precisava de armas para o ataque.

Forte, simplesmente forte, _sem deixar de ser eficiente_.

Após refletir um pouco, fez sua escolha.

-Urso.

E como no treino Lei, Kai e o cabeludo buscaram um filhote do animal escolhido.

A imperatriz pediu para que o bichinho se apresentasse, finalizando com as palavras que decretariam o animal como sendo daquele lutador.

Não sorriu, suas expressões eram como rochas, mas pela reverência e o modo como acolhera o filhote de urso, definitivamente estava satisfeito.

-É uma honra, majestade. - e tendo dito isso, se retirou.

Neji se sentiu aliviado, mas ainda haviam muitos. Será que continuaria fazendo um bom trabalho?

Na apresentação seguinte, quem apareceu foi um homem esbelto, pele incrívelmente pálida e cabelos verdes. Ele era bem assustador de certo modo, mas não deixava de ser bonito.

Sua apresentação fora fascinante! Gestos hipnóticos e flexíveis, quase que escorregadios, mas sem escândalo. Era sutíl e sorrateiro. Suas armas, compridas e finas, espadas e lanças no geral. Tenten não teve dúvidas.

-Serpente.

Esse não era duro como o anterior. Ao ouvir seu animal e ser apresentado ao respectivo filhote o homem não parara de sorrir, claramente feliz com o que conseguira.

Muitas apresentações seguiram. Alguns com peças de roupa ou armas que davam dicas do animal que desejavam ser, outros apenas agindo do jeito que se sentiam melhor deixando que Tenten decidisse inteiramente por ela mesma.

Mas o último que se apresentou foi o mais... curioso.

Era bem jovem, e tinha cara de agitado. Um moleque com todas as letras. Trajava roupas feitas com peles de raposa, armas feitas com ossos da mesma assim como as cores.

Mas em sua apresentação, tudo o que fez foi copiar os movimentos de alguns dos lutadores que se apresentaram anteriormente. O fazia perfeitamente, mas ainda sim, era copiado.

Ao fim, por sinal improvisado, o garoto ofegava de cançaso. As peles absorvendo seu suor, deixando-o pesado demais para prosseguir.

Tenten nada disse. Apenas encarava-o

-P-por favor imperatriz-sama!! Quero ser um raposo! - disse o jovem, pondo-se de joelhos em uma reverência.

Ainda silêncio. A de coques se levantou, andando calmamente para o cansado lutador que não era muito mais novo que ela própria.

-O que pensa que apresentou aqui?

-C-c-como?

-Perguntei o que pensa que apresentou aqui. Sabe... - agora ela se agachara, ficando rosto a rosto com o jovem. - Acha que tem que chegar aqui me dando dicas do animal que quer, apresentar corretamente e pronto?

-Mas...

-Escute, tudo o que você fez foi copiar os movimentos de outros que se apresentaram. Se for para julgar, eu deveria te nomear macaco. - como o garoto se silenciou, ela prosseguiu. - Não percebeu que todos os lutadores até agora eram mais velhos? Todos eles passaram muitos anos de sua vida convivendo e pesquisando sobre o animal que mais adimiravam. Basearam seus movimentos e armas neles, porque queria _ser_ como eles. Mas para isso precisaram de tempo.

Então Tenten sorriu. Em meio aos marejados olhos do garoto, ela lhe deu esperança, sussurrando, como se contasse um segredo.

-Ao norte, há um campo onde se encontra todo tipo de caça. Raposas comem de tudo, não será difícil encontrar a toca de algumas por lá.

O garoto levantou o rosto. Será que ela estava mesmo dando-lhe outra chance?

-Vá. Estude. Conheça o animal que adimira e depois volte para ser julgado novamente. Não precisa ter pressa. Você ainda é novo e vai aprender rápido. Tenho certeza de que será um raposo e tanto um dia! - dito isso lhe deu o melhor sorriso que tinha, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

-H-h-Hai! OBRIGADO TENTEN-SAMA! - disse aceitando a mão da morena.

Levantaram e com reverências, se despediram. Ele acenando ao sair pelo portão. Com certeza iria para o norte. Estudar.

Tenten não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso do rosto, valera muito a pena tudo o que passou. Voltando para o trono, recebeu os parabéns de todos, incluindo de Zhao e Huo, que saltitava todo orgulhoso com as palavras de sua neta, enquanto todos os outros se preparavam para seguir para a sala de jantar Estava feliz, mas no momento precisava falar com Neji.

-Você foi muito bem. Quem diria... - disse o dono dos orbes pérola.

-É...

-Algum problema?

-Sabe, Neji... Você me chateou com a história de eu não fazer um bom trabalho hoje. - Neji nada disse, apenas a encarava esperando que continuasse, e foi o que ela fez. - Ontem, atribui animais sem nenhuma responsabilidade, mas só porque eles são meus amigos... não ficariam bravos comigo para sempre assim como não ficarão _aqui_ para sempre. Os títulos de ontem sumirão assim que voltarem à Konoha, assim que voltarem...

-...A serem ninjas. - O Hyuuga suspirou. Aquilo era verdade.

-Mas as pessoas que se apresentaram aqui, vieram lebando isso a sério. É um título que os acompanhará pelo resto de suas vidas e de jeito nenhum eu falharia com elas! Elas confiam em mim, e eu queria que você também confiasse... - Tenten parou assim que sentiu ser envolvida em um terno abraço.

-É claro que confio Tenten! Só me preocupei com o seu desempenho porque... bom... é o meu trabalho. - o gênio piscou - Sou pago pra isso.

Tenten sorria abertamente, e queria dizer mais, mas ao virar o olhar para o lugar que Neji agora fitava...

-Mas o que é aquilo? - disse Sasuke

-Uh-oh...

Viu um pequeno embrulho de pano saindo por detrás de seu assento real. Indo na direção de Lee, que por sinal chorava de emoção pela cena. Ao reparar que algo cutucava-lhe a perna em busca de passagem, Lee abaixou-se na tentativa de segurar o pano. Mas ao fazê-lo...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - O embrulho saiu correndo à toda velocidade, arrastando Lee consigo.

-Mas o que é isso?! - Neji tentava alcançá-los, mas eram muito rápidos.

-Fechem as saídas! ordenou Huo.

-Po-chan!! - Tenten chamava.

-O embrulho corria em zique zague agilmente, seguindo em direção à porta de vidro que dava ao jardim. Isso depois de driblar Sasuke e Naruto que capotaram um em cima do outro.

Com os gritos, os animais que permaneceram escondidos foram tentar ajudar...

Nami tentava nocautear o pano, distribuindo coices. Acertou Lee que finalmente soltara zonzo.

Sai sorria.

Yin e Yang tentavam segurá-lo so mesmo modo que Naruto e Sasuke, mas sem Lee o embrulho era ainda mais rápido. Bateram de cabeça um no outro.

Mudando repentinamente de curso, o embrulho agora perseguia Huo e Zhao, fazendo com que o mais velho gritasse.

-FANTASMA AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

E com que Zhao tentasse gritar.

-Ahhhhhh - Saindo uma espécie de bocejo.

Shoyu e Kanzoo tentavam segurá-lo ficando na frente dele. Ambos foram arrastados, gritando até chocarem-se na parede.

Meio zonzo com o impacto, o embrulho seguiu em uma corrida cambaleante para a porta de vidro novamente.

Sora e Fuyu estavam lá.

Tenten, Ino, e Hinata gritavam para que se afastassem.

Fuyu havia acabado de se levantar e bocejar. Então rugiu, fazendo com que o embrulho freasse. Sora deu um passo pro lado, fazendo com que o escorregadio pedaço de pano batesse com tudo no vidro da porta, causando um baque surdo. Com a de coques correndo para socorrê-lo, a javalizinha usou as presas para tirar o pano de cima de um zonzo e desmaiado bebê panda.

-PO-CHAN!! DESCULPAAA! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?! VAI ME DÁ UMA RESPOSTA! - o pandinha babava enquanto desmaiado.

-Uhh... o que houve? - Lee acordara com uma baita dor de cabeça, enquanto Nami se desculpva apelo engano.

-Tenten? - o imperador, assim como todos, pedia uma explicação.

-Ehh... podemos ficar com ele? - seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, como os de uma criança que diz "papai achei um bull-dog na rua, podemos ficar com ele?"

-Não! - disseram todos.

Chouji chegara só agora, meio em dúvida se deveria chamá-los para o jantar...

No banquete, todos ouviram a história de como o panda fora encontrado, de como Tenten estivera estudando quando viu um vulto e o seguiu, encontrando depois de muito tempo o pandinha preso em cima de um bambu, e o fato dela o querer como animal de invocação.

-Mas Tenten-chan, ele não é um animal de invocação... os seus são os mesmos de seus pais... Kira-chan e Azure-kun...

-Eu tenho animais de invocação? - Tenten agora piscava enquanto dava mamadeira para o pandinha que, por sinal, estava sendo mimado por todas as meninas presentes e o imperador, que não parava de dizer como ele era bonitinho.

-Mas é claro! Esses animais podem ser passados de geração em geração.. e você tem dois!! Uma Raposa e um Dragão!

-Ohhhhh °QQQ°

-Ficaria mais daora se fosse um Tigre e um Dragão... - comentava Naruto com Lee concordando.

Houve ainda muita conversa e risos. Naruto contou como ficara quebrado depois do "aquecimento" com Lee e Fígado, o mais novo adepto ao poder do Fogo da juventude. Ino contava como foi o dia de beleza com Sora, Hinata e Fuyu, e como descobriram que Sora tinha medo de tigres, mas Fuyu tinha medo de javalis. Acabaram bem amigas. Sai contou seu maravilhoso dia na cozinha e fez propagando de sua doujinshi. Sakura começara a rir até não poder mais. Era a única que já sabia do que se tratava a história do colega de Time. Ela até recomendou que lessem, desde que Neji e Sasuke não estivessem por perto. Nami e Shoyu desculpavam-se incançávelmente com Yin e Yang, que já quase brigavam pedindo para que parassem de se desculpar.

Fora um dia bem cheio para todos. E estava prestes a acabar.

Shikamaru entro na sala, e Tochi estava com ele, _e eles não brigavam._

Não olhou para nenhum dos amigos. Foi tratar diretamente com o imperador. Este fez acenou com a cabeça, indicando que desse a notícia.

-Desculpe a interrupção de vosso jantar, majestade, princesas e colegas guardas. - O Nara mantinha o disfarce, mas havia algo diferente em sua fala. -Mas creio que seja hora da despedida.

-Como?! - perguntaram todos.

_

* * *

_

-O que diz?

_-Diz que precisamos voltar. Voltar para Konoha._

_-Vai embora? - apesar da implicância, não conseguia se imaginar naquele castelo sem Shikamaru para morder e maltratar._

_-Pior, Tochi, muito pior. Vamos todos embora._

* * *

Já sabiam que aquilo iria acontecer. Cedo ou tarde tinha de acontecer. Hinata foi a primeira a se levantar, e sem dizer nada, olhou firmemente para Neji e Tenten.

Eles iriam? Ou ficariam?

**

* * *

**

Minna! momento drama´tico ake...

**to escrevendo com mais pressa, mas prometo que vo melhorar a qualidade do conteúdo dos capítulos!!**

**bem...**

**RESPONDENDO:**

**Prisma-san - **Huhauahuahua pois é XDD Nami apesar de metida é uma das minhas favoritas... axo que vo fazer com que ela apronte bastante ainda... Pois é... eu mesma to sentindo falata de NejiTen... mas a história não acaba enquanto eles não se resolverem, então ainda tenho como melhorar! °-°9!

**Hyuuga ALe -** Pois é... tava faltando isso mesmo.. eu to meio sem criatividade... e como to me concentrando um poko mais na nova fic, acabo esquecendo do rumo dessa xDDD mas vai melhorar!! TEM que melhorar 8DDD

**kunai-chan e anna dango** - Yo Rafa-chan!! hauahuahuah to mó feliz de t ter lendo minha fiiiicccc!! \o/ espero melhorar ainda mais!!

**MitsukoMiyuki -** sério que vc axa isso?! BRIGADA!! renovaste meus ânimos... °--°.. pod cre.. o lance no Neji e do Sasuke eu tmbm gostei xDD me diverti muito escrevendo...

**HanaUzumaki **- uahuahuahaua brigada!! com certeza vai.. xDD talvez eu tire proveito disso em algum outro cap 8DDD mto obrigada mesmo pela review!!

**Schne Hissi** - HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA aham.. adoro ferrar o Neji... bem.. er.. como vo.. explicar... Seme eh o que faz papel de homem em uma relação yaoi... é o ativo aquele que fica por cima nas palavras mais rudes e Uke é o oposto.. eh o passivo, o que faz papel de mulher o q fica por baixo... eh um lance meio estraaanho de explicar.. aconcelho um bom dicionário... xDDDDD n--n°

**Bom gnt.. é isso.. vejo vcs no próximo cap!!**

**AH! e confiram minha nova Fic: Kitai no Koe**

**é mais drama e eh minha primeira fic UA... espero que gostem!! °--°v**


	14. Casamento

**Tenten's Adventure!**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto me deu o Naruto...soh q ainda num sabe...xDD

**CAP. 14 - Casamento**

* * *

Após a chocante notícia, foram todos se retirar para prepararem a bagagem. Fora decidido que partiriam pela manhã e, restando-lhes menos de um dia para "cumprirem a missão", estavam todos muito desanimados.

Sasuke estava em seu quarto guardando suas roupas sem pensar muito na partida. Então ouviu um barulho vindo da janela.

Era Yang que entrava em seus aposentos.

Apesar de estranhar o surgimento do filhote, o Uchiha nada disse, preferindo concentrar-se apenas no que fazia.

-Então... Vocês vão mesmo embora, né? - não era a melhor das conversas, mas ficava claro que o pequeno estava se esforçando para falar direito com ele.

-É o que parece.

-Mas... Vocês ainda podem voltar! Digo... Pra nos visitar...! - e por um instante, seus olhos felinos rilharam em uma sutil amostra de esperança.

Sasuke sorriu ao lembrar que Yin, Yang assim como os outros, realmente pensavam que eles eram guardas ao invés de ninjas. Por isso respondeu simplismente:

-Acho bem difícil.

-Hm...

Pareceu por um momento que a conversa acabara, mas como ainda não havia ido embora, o moreno imaginou que o filhote tinha mais a dizer.

E tinha.

-Aquela garota que cuida de mim... A Sakura... Vo-você é o guarda dela, não é? - Não respondeu, mas agora, mais interessado na conversa, o Uchiha lentamente parara de guardar as peças de roupa na mala para prestar mais atenção no pequeno. - V-você me faz um... u-um grande favor?

-Qual?

Acanhado, com uma cara meio emburrada, Yang respondeu:

-Cuida bem dela... Tá?

Aquilo tanto surpreendeu quanto mexeu um pouco Sasuke, que se fosse uma garota estaria gritando coisas como "AAHHHH QUE GRACINHA! COISINHA FOFAAAA". Mas era apenas um Uchiha, sua única reação fora sorrir singelamente.

-Vou me esforçar.

Yang também sorriu, satisfeito com a resposta e sentindo-se mais à vontade, o puma voltou ao seu habitual sarcasmo.

-Como se fosse o bastante... Num sei não... Você não me parece muito confiável...

-...Ciúmes? Só porque sou melhor que você? - sentindo o desafiiar nas palavras do filhote, Sasuke o encarava, faíscas saindo de seus olhos.

-De você? Nem poderia!

-Se não sou o melhor e nem de confiança por que pediu pra mim?!

-E eu pediria pra quem?!

-Adimiti que sou o melhor?!

-Não!

-ADIMITI QUE SOU O MELHOR?!

-NÃO! - decidindo que já se divertira, Yang finalizou. - Você nunca será O melhor... É apenas o menos ruim que pude encontrar... pra ela. - dito isso em meio a um singelo sorriso, retirou-se para voltar para seu quarto e fazer compania para a Haruno por mais algum tempo. Sasuke prosseguiu com sua arrumação, os traços de seu próprio sorriso de satisfação ainda presentes em sua face.

* * *

Naruto, Lee, Kanzoo e Shoyu seguiam seu rumo como quatro derrotados. Praticamente se arrastavam, todos cabisbaixos com o fato de partirem pela manhã.

Estavam nas proximidades do Salão Principal, passando pela porta onde ouviram um som conhecido na primeira vez que entraram no castelo alguns dias atrás.

Aquela também era a sala onde faziam seu _treinamento especial_. E havia mais gente ali dentro.

O rosto do loiro se iluminou subtamente, contagiando os outros no mesmo instante. Assim que tiveram sua idéia, surgiu na porta uma grande senhora de certa idade, cujos cabelos seriam brancos se não fosse pelo tonalizante preto que usava. Logo os comprimentou.

-AH! Naruto-kun... Lee-kun! Vieram para o nosso treino de hoje?

"Sim", responderam animadamente os dois, sendo acompanhados por seus animais de invocação para dentro daquela sala.

Assim que entraram foram ambos calorosamente recebidos por vários senhores e ansiões daquele castelo, senão do reino, incluindo Zhao, além de mais alguns guardas ali presentes. Estavam no estágio 1 do treinamento...

Yoga.

Posicionaram-se em seus tatames afim de começarem, mas logo foram interrompidos por risadas vindas de um conhecido preguiçoso.

-Sh-sh-shikamaru! Ò/ó - exclamaram o Rock e o Uzumaki ao mesmo tempo

-Não sabia que você também fazia o treinamento especial!! - prosseguiu Lee alegremente.

Seu idiota... Ele não faz! Só tá rindo da gente... - Naruto estava tão vermelho quanto Hinata com uma de suas "febres" misteriosas que surgiam sempre que ele falava com ela.

-Na verdade... - disse o Shika. - Eu estou no treinamento sim, só que... em um nível... _superior..._

O loiro e o cabeça-de-cuia se entreolharam.

O Nara já estava no estágio 2 do treinamento... conhecido como...

* * *

-Tango? - Sakura esteve ocupada com as roupas por um bom tempo, já que eram todas da princesa que ela "substituira". Precisara da ajuda de Ino para fechar a mala e foi quando, finalmente, conseguiram que a Yamanaka propôs a dança.

-Sim! Vamos dançar tango! É um treino muito divertido em que eu acompanhei o Shikamaru... Você poderia até chamar o Sasuke-kun!

* * *

-Não - foi a fria resposta do Uchiha.

-M-mas... Mas...! - mau terminara de gaguejar e a Haruno fora interrompida

-Não!

Vendo que não teria outra saída, apelou para o método "Tenten" de lidar com um prodígio.

Provocando.

-Você não sabe dançar, é isso? Se sim não tem problema, eu falo com o Sai e...

-Vamos!

* * *

Hinata andava em círculos pelo seu quarto. Estava tão concentrada que nem tivera tempo para ficar abatida. Chegara a afastar os móveis do quarto para que eles não entrassem em seu redundante caminho.

Fuyu chamou-lhe a atenção.

Não obteve sucesso. Tentou novamente.

Nada.

De mau-humor, a tigrezinha rugiu, não como um gatinho, mas como um tigre bem crescido, fazendo com que a Hyuuga saísse de seus pensamentos com um salto.

-F-fuyu-chaan! Não me assuste desse jeito!!

-Você estava me deixando tonta andando desse jeito! O que você quer afinal?!

A de orbes pérolados parou em silêncio, finalmente com tempo para se abater. Respirou fundo e desabafou .

-Tenten é minha amiga e... Beme, Neji é.. ah... ninguém aqui é... porque... todo mundo... - suspirou, decidida a contar a verdade à sua tigrinha - Fuyu... Eu não sou uma princesa... Naruto-kun também não é um guarda... todos nós na verdade somos ninjas de Konoha... e Neji é meu primo.

A pequena apenas bocejou.

-Não está... surpresa?

-Com o quê? O conselheiro ser seu primo? Tava na cara que..

-Não! Com o fato de eu ser uma ninja...

-Ah sim, fiquei pasma...

-Ò.ó

Mas qual o problema afinal de contas?

-QUERO QUE TENTEN E NEJI VOLTEM PRA KONOHA!

Sem nenhum motivo aparente, a Tora decidiu ajudar.

-Sequestra eles...

E que ajuda...

-Muito fortes...

-Persuada-os.

-Muito espertos...

-Convença-os.

-Pouco tempo.

-Peça!

-Falta de sensibilidade.

-...

-...

-...Que tal hipnose?

* * *

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!! - gritava Tenten em seu quarto, liberando todo stress nas almofadas emplumadas de sua vasta cama. Estava esparramada nela, tentando convencer-se de que não era verdade, de que seus amigos não iriam embora tão cedo... de que não era verdade que nada rolara entre ela e Neji desde a cantoria...de que...

_...De que ela não teria de se casar._

-POR QUE PO-CHAN...? POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

O pandinha nada fez além de imitar sua colega colorida em seu modo engraçado de espernear e gritar quando estava frustrada.

Vendo que perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa não ajudaria, a morena se recompôs e retomou sua postura de Ninja/imperatriz determida.

Preciso falar com alguém... qualquer um! - voltou os olhos para o doce Po-chan, agora se entretendo com uma das enormes almofadas que insistia em não sair de cima dele- QUALQUER UM QUE ME RESPONDAA!

Desejava ver uma de suas amigas, mas não saberia encará-las sem ouvi-las dizer que deveria voltar para Konoha, ir embora, voltar a ser ninja... Mas não estava com cabeça pra ponderar sobre isso... Queria apenas evitar o casamento... Isso era fato.

Mas então a quem procuraria?

* * *

-Se vira.

-MAS SAAAAAI...!

Já na bem-frequentada cozinha, Chouji preparava a sobremesa sem nenhum motivo aparente, talvez só estivesse com fome mesmo, enquanto Tenten tentava a todo custo a ajuda de alguém sobre o assunto.

-Sem mais... estou muito ocupado agora...

-...VOCÊ SÓ TÁ DESENHANDO ESSA DOUJINSHI!!

-EU SEEEI! E NÃO É DEMAIS!! - Sai quase sorria, mostrando o _storyboard_ de sua celebre criação para a imperatriz.

-Noooooooossa!! Eles estão iguaizinhos! Nyaaaaa amei a cara do Sasuke nessa parte!

-Eu seei! É aí que "Em um momento sombrio de seu ser, Sasukemo chora em busca de carinho, então, seu amado Hyuuga chega-lhe por trás e..."

-NÃO! PÁRA! EU NUM VIM PRA ISSO! PRECISO DE AJUDAA!

-Você não acha que seria melhor falar com... - o prendado cozinheiro fora interrompido.

-Ah... Fala com o Uchiha logo!

* * *

-Tenho cara de bastardo frio Hyuuga por um acaso?- Chegando perto à porta da sala de treinamento especial, e depois de ser arrastado por Sakura até lá, Sasuke fora requisitado.

-De Hyuuga com certeza não...

Aquilo conseguira arrancar risos da de olhos verdes, o que deixou o Uchiha embaraçado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

-Preciso de ajuda pra...

-O Neji é teu conselheiro, não eu.

-Tenten, você não acha melhor falar com... - A Haruno fora interrompida.

-NEJI! MAS É CLARO!! COM CERTEZA ELE SABERÁ O QUE FAZER!!

* * *

-Com toda certeza ele NÃO saberá o que fazer... -lamentava a morena ao imaginar-se contando tamanha calamidade para o homem que ama.

Imagens deles próprios em versão _chibi_ vinham à sua mente, encenando o que ela achava que iria acontecer se falasse de algo assim com seu conselheiro...

"-Neji!! Jii-chan disse que vou me casar e não é com você, será pode me ajudar?

E então o Frio Bastardo Hyuuga responderia:

-Não sei nada sobre casamentos, peça ajuda pra uma de suas amigas princesas irritantes.

E o coraçãos da Chibi-Ten ficaria despedaçado para sempre

Fim"

Suspirou pesadamente. Apesar de, muito provavelmente, as coisas não ocorrerem como o imaginado em chibi, Tenten simplesmente não queria pensar em si dando uma notícia dessas para seu querido Hyuuga. Achava que nem sequer conseguiria encará-lo...

-Tenten, eu... - Neji chegara a pouco e surpreendera a morena. Mais surpreendente fora a reação da mesma.

-AHHHH! NÃO VOU PEDIR DROGA DE AJUDA NENHUMA PRA MINHAS AMIGAS SOBRE CASAMENTO!

Silêncio.

-Digo... Fui!

E assim o frio-não-tão-bastardo-Hyuuga foi deixado atônito pelo corredor, se perguntando o que fora aquilo.

-Mas eu só queria saber onde estão Naruto e Lee... °A°''

Após uma desesperada corrida, a imperatriz encontrava-se no andar de cima, à procura de seu responsável.

* * *

-Vou falar com o vovô... Eu sei que ele vai entender!

Não andara muito e uma _coisa_ caíra do teto, bem à sua frente, espalhando muito pó e partes do teto pelo chão.

-JII-CHAN!

O zonzo imperador se levantara com certa dificuldade. O que, diabos, ele estava fazendo no porão?

-Ah! Ten-chan... eu bem queria falar com você...

-Sim, na verdade eu..

-Espera! Venha comigo primeiro...

O mais velho a guiou até uma escada que saía do teto, provavelmente o local por onde ele subira antes de estatelar no chão. Subiram, e lá Tenten viu ainda mais recordações de seus pais. Não as que costumava encontrar pelo castelo, mas mais antigas, de quando eram mais jovens. E bem ao fundo, pouco adiante do buraco no chão formado pela queda do baixinho, estava uma grande e ornamentada urna, uma ainda maior embaixo desta.

-O-o que é?!

-Oras... Você não me falou que também queria um animal de invocação? Então! Vai lá...

Sentindo seu coração saltar de emoção, Tenten se aproximou da urna menor enquanto ouvia seu avô dizer:

-Sabe Tenten, estou muito empolgado com esse casamento... todos os seus amigos estão mais do que convidados! Lembro que pouco tempo antes de sua mãe se casar eu a trouxe aqui... E também tinha caído do teto antes - Huo apontou para um remendo de lona e madeira no chão bem do lado de onde caíra recentemente- Mas a questão é... é uma honra pra mim poder repetir o que fiz com sua mãe... apresentar esse animal pra você e o outro para seu futuro noivo... isso me traz... tantas recordações... - o velhinho olhava para cima sonhadoramente, provavelmente de volta às suas melhores lembranças passadas.

Enquanto abria a Urna, Tenten sentiu seu peito apertar...

_Não conseguiria falar que discordava... Talvez se tentasse..._

-Ah.. Jii-chan... Sobre o...

_BUM!!_

De repente a urna foi aberta.. um estrondoso barulho começou e não terminou mais até surgir...

-Por Kami...

E Tenten não pôde terminar a frase...


End file.
